Total DEAD Island
by Jazzy411TotalDramaWorldNews
Summary: Turns out Zeke's infective transformation is worse than it was. When bitten by him or anyone else with this virus will turn you into a blood thirsty mindless cannibal and there is no cure. So is this going to affect our new season, I sure hope so! Will anyone like Courtney now that her dirty little secret is exposed? I seriously doubt it. Find out now on Total DEAD Island!
1. Episode 1 Chasing and Exposing the Truth

**Hey guys it's me again, Jazzy411TotalDramaWorldNews :D **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; here we go the new story, Total Dead Island **

**PS: Courtney is a little…okay a lot OOC throughout this story but you are going to figure out why anyways so…expect something to change. Speaking of change, an intro to a new character (made up lol) that is a secret companion of hers since really Courtney has no one to turn to (except maybe Bridgette) since I watched all the seasons on YouTube…since I didn't remember it all right off the back and needed a refresher. OH and many of these chapters are going to be long and POV's on one character at a time will be rare per chappy. **

**This story is rated M for Cruel Humor, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot. **

**Oh and one last thing I promise :D This story inspiration is from the new video game DEAD ISLAND that I own none of…well its new to me anyways. It gave me the idea**

**So let it begin :) **

**Episode 1: Chasing and Exposing the Truth**

Courtney's POV

Ugh! Finally this show is over and my part of the contract is finally about to be broken. I still cannot believe that I had to be a preppy, bossy, bitch to everyone for three seasons straight; they all hate me it sucks. Note to self…I am NEVER taking an internship for anyone named Chris McLean EVER again.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. My hair actually goes down my back and its dark chocolate brown, but since there was no hell in way I was going to get that cut, I had to have it sewed, pinned up and streaked to give it that spic and span preppy look Chris wanted. Not to mention, I have a nose piercing on my right nostril, and a belly button piercing. Oh, and I have a tattoo of a small violet heart on my left butt cheek, like a care bear. The only reason no one saw that, was that I had to wear bikini shorts and waterproof make-up.

Other than my pajamas, my wardrobe was way off too. I am more into the international look. Speaking of clothes, my eyes wandered to the outfit sitting on my bed.

For one more day, I have to wear the usual white dressy shirt with the grey sweater and the very skin tight yet strangely flexible olive green capris. I seriously feel like ripping those clothes to shreds. The only thing I had on right now was my black string bikini bra and red bikini panties.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Courtney, it's Margi, coast is clear to unlock the door…let me in already I need to pin your hair up for the aftermath show." Then I heard her laugh. "…and put make-up on your butt tattoo."

"Hold up." Putting on my robe, I pulled my room key out of my bra, quickly unlocked the door and pulled Margi in. Checking again to make sure no one was around I locked the door again. Then I flopped back down on my bed letting my legs dangle off the edge.

"Margi, I can't stand it. If I have to say one more thing I don't mean to anyone else, because of McLean, I'm gonna lose it!" I cried throwing my hands up in frustration. "This internship sucks; everyone HATES me!"

Margi put her make-up case down and sat alongside of me. "Hey look at the bright side,"

I rolled my eyes. "What bright side could come from this?"

"Well there's always…you could…hey in the game you still got…" She paused to think. "Um, it's almost over right? Heh..."

I shook my head. "That's what you said the second season Margi… and the first."

Let me break our predicaments down for you. My name is Courtney Corona Gripling, or better known by the public and the cast as Courtney the "A" type, Courtney the bitch, Courtney the annoying brat, Courtney the overachieving show off, Courtney the stuck-up windbag, Courtney the blah, blah, blah…the list goes on.

See the girl, who came in with the white sid hat with cat ears on top and the grey tank top with a pink mid-drift jean jacket, dark blue skinny jeans skirt and short black boots?… She is my spiceberry hair, bubbly personality, sometimes could be a bit of a perv, best friend, Margi.

**AN: Margi is about the same body build as Courtney, she is just a foot and a half shorter, same skin tone as Zoey and her hair cut in a short bob with thick bangs over her forehead. **

Our plan before was to do the stunt & safety internship on Total Drama Island for the SUMMER. However, the original girl for the cast named Dakota kept demanding her paparazzi attend her every move on the show, so Chris decided to replace her, mostly out of annoyance that the cameras were not on him.

Therefore, out of strange conflict of events I was handpicked out of all the interns to be the missing cliché, you know Preps, Jocks, Goths, etc., to be on their show. They labeled me "Type "A" Prep". Margi on the other hand made to be my personal hair and makeup artist at the same time still had to test the challenges.

I agreed to do it because I thought it would be fun being on T.V. as a reality star…bad idea. I found out after I got the 'preppy' makeover and had to make a fake addition tape, eventually I had to cause as much drama to the show as I mentally, socially and physically could.

Now Margi and I are in debt by two million dollars, yes TWO million, to the contract until the series is finally over. Two million dollars' worth of clothes, hair, make-up, food, water, and anything else I needed to keep my cover quiet.

My parents already tried to get their lawyers to find a way to get us out of this, but the contract was fully binding. Not to mention I had to sneak out once a day before challenge day and demo the challenge with Margi and Chef off camera before doing it for real as a cast member. Contracts, you have to hate them, especially the ridiculously tiny fine print.

Talk about building negative stress.

"Intern Diary, day…fuck I missed count, oh well." She piped unexpectedly, before shifting herself onto my lap.

I propped myself on my elbows to see what she was up to and came nose to lens with Margi's hand cam. I narrowed my eyes at her. Now was not a good time for our video diary.

"Marg, I'm not in the mood for this…and you do know how wrong this looks; you on my lap filming me in my open robe, bra, and undies?"

She smirked. "Would you rather me give you a lap dance?"

I returned the smirk and decided to humor her and pretend to think. "Hmm..."

Margi raised a brow. "You want me too?"

"No!" I shouted before tickling her stomach causing her to go into a fit of laughs.

I laughed too. "Now get off, and stop taping me half naked, it makes me feel dirty."

"You said it not me…"Margie giggled, then turned the camera to her. "Ahem, Courtney Gripling's journey of love, lies, betrayal, and barfing," She started adding a dramatic tone in her voice, most likely mocking Chris. "Has it finally come to a close? Will Courtney ever get out of this; will I Margi Figaro have to pull a cruel stunt on Chris one more time if we're still here?" She asked while turning the camera to me.

I scrunched my nose at the last comment. Poor Margi, she had practically run raged tending to Chris's hard labor all three season. She could not stand him at all so to kill some stress, she pulled cruel pranks on him or Chef.

"I just hope that I go to the aftermath, pray I'm not brought up much and get out of there, plain and simple." I crossed my arms. "No crazy last second mishaps with the cash winnings, no more challenge testing, no ganging up on one person i.e. me, and no more undercover intern reality star."

"_Oh_ _Courtney_," We heard Chris singsong through the door. Both of us groaned.

Margi finally got off my lap, turned off her camera and placed it in the camera latch on the left side of her belt. "What Chris?!" She yelled at the door.

"He said Courtney, not Bloody Mary!" I heard Chef shout.

"…and I said CHRIS, not Izzy's bitch!" She barked back, smirking menacingly.

I slapped my forehead. "You just luv to provoke him, don't cha?"

Margi glanced back and giggled. "What makes you think that?"

_Wham! Wham!_

Oh great, now Chef is trying to kick the door down.

_BLAM! _

Okay, make that he did kick the door down.

Chef grabbed Margi, despite her constant biting his arm on contact and hoisted her up on his shoulder; however, she kept pulling at his nose, mouth and ears just to bug him.

"Ow! Stop that you little demon!" Chef growled trying to subdue Margi.

Hurriedly I closed my robe and double knotted it right before Chef grabbed me by the waistline with his giant hand and carried us out. I huffed out a sigh, so much for a simple day.

Well, here we go.

No one's POV

Chris tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch. "Finally! We are on a tight schedule here! I don't _pay_ you both to laze around." He complained.

The girls rolled their eyes. "You don't _pay_ us at all." Margi retorted.

"Whatever now let's rolls out; _so_ many teens to humiliate, _so_ little time." Chris smirked.

"Um Chris, I'm not exactly prep dressed yet." Courtney said, trying to squirm out of Chefs grip.

Chris smirk grew wider. "Yeah…I know."

"McLean…what are you scheming?" Margi asked. Chris let a snicker.

"Let's just say that there has been a "slight" change in upcoming events." He said before snickering again.

Courtney glared. "Chris! What are you- mph!" She cried before Chef swiftly gagged them with tape and tied them back to back before carrying them outside and dropping them into the back of the Lame-O-sine.

Chris got in the passenger's seat, and then looked over his shoulder. "Now that I have your attention," Chris said. The two girls tried to yell through their gags. "Sorry I don't speak gibberish, anyway ladies your about to make me billions after today's big day view! Ha-Ha!"

"Day view?!" Courtney screamed through her gag, which came out more like _'gay shoe'_.

"That's right! We can't just end the season without an aftermath of surprises now can we?" He said before turning back to the front, ignoring their screams. "This is going to be awesome, for me! Chef, take us to the Aftermath Studio!"

"I know where we're going fool!" Chef growled before stepping on the gas. "Besides, in the end this all just gone backfire on you, just like every end of the season." He groaned

"Says you kill joy." Chris pouted, crossing his arms.

xoxo

Bridgette and Geoff were sitting on their couch of the aftermath set waiting for the show to start. The entire casts (minus Courtney and Ezekiel) were all sitting on the two group couches. The audience seats were filling up as well. Bridgette was the only one who took notice of Courtney being absent.

"Uh Geoff? I can understand why Ezekiel isn't here but do know where Courtney is?" The surfer asked her boyfriend.

Geoff shrugged. "Don't know, normally she would've been here early." He then got up. "Hey guys, anyone seen Courtney?" He asked the rest of the cast.

Everyone stayed silent; Duncan was the first to speak up.

"Dude it's been mostly quiet all day and you seriously want to ruin that?" He asked, smirking. "She's probably trying to find a way to sue me for throwing a flip-flop at her."

Most of the others laughed in response. Bridgette shook her head.

"Yeah and the less we have to hear that skinny rich girl scream, "I'm a CIT", the better." Lashawna said as Harold nodded.

"Not to mention, one less bully to put up with." Harold added glaring at Duncan.

Duncan returned the glare.

"C'mon guys can we try to ease some of the tension that's left? I mean it's about to be it for all of us after today and we don't want to carry grudges out the door." Bridgette pointed out. The audience clapped in response. Bridgette blushed when she realized that they were live and she smiled and waved awkwardly.

Duncan opened his mouth to respond but a familiar high-pitched screaming cut him off.

Courtney's voice came screaming through the microphones that led to the backstage room. Most of the others covered their ears, Duncan, Gwen, Lashawna and Harold cringed.

"Well…so much for peace and quiet." Gwen muttered.

"Yeah but…we'll figure out what the deal is with Courtney and everyone else here today on Total Drama Aftermath: The Closure!" Geoff said trying to change the subject. The audience cheered.

Chris came onto the set with his signature smile; everyone shot daggers at the host.

"Glad to see your sweet smiling faces." Chris laughed. "Anyhow, let's marinate on the subject of Courtney. Tell me, what do you all think of her?" He smirked.

Bridgette raised a brow. "Chris what are you doing he-"

"She's like a total bossy Mc Smarty Pants and not the nice kind." Lindsey said cutting the surfer off. "And she totally tried to flirt with Tyler while I was gone." She added while throwing a hand up in frustration, only to accidently hit Tyler in the face, knocking him out. "Oopsy."

"Frankly I don't feel like getting into the subject, I mean seriously Courtney should just give it up already. Everyone, even Heather moved on from all of this, but no not Courtney. She has to whine and scream it's like I'm babysitting at home all over again." Gwen said with a frown.

"No shit; I thought she took a hint when I chucked that shoe at her." Duncan snorted. "It was like being around a bratty five year old."

"That didn't stop you from making googly eyes at her via season two." Harold laughed, only get kicked in the knee by Duncan.

"Oww, idiot." Harold growled rubbing his leg.

Lashawna sitting in between them glared at the delinquent. "Watch it scrawny chicken leg boy you pushing yo boundaries!" Lashawna yelled getting up in his face.

"Enough!" Bridgette yelled. "Chris we're trying to clear the air between everyone and all you're doing is making things worse."

"Why are you even asking us about Courtney anyway?" Heather butted in. "I'd rather talk about Lindsey's new spray on tan, Owen burping the alphabet, Gwen." She said, jabbing her thumb at the Goth who only rolled her eyes.

Chris shrugged. "Because, Heather, I'm going to give you all a whole new perspective on Courtney. One that is going to make or break everyone she has encountered. Like you said Bridgette time to clear the air." He smirked.

Bridgette glared in response.

Chef came onto the stage covered with slightly bloody nail scratches and a bandaged arm. The audience 'oohed' at Chef's condition.

Chris raised a brow. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"That violet haired demon, that's what!" Chef barked.

"My hair color is spiceberry!" yelled Margi from the waiting room. Everyone else looked confused but Chris and Chef recognized her voice, Chris smirked and Chef growled.

Geoff scratched his head. "Okay, not sure what's going on here."

"I'm getting to that," Chris whined before the flat screen came down from the ceiling. "Now if you all direct your attention to the tele we can get this party started! Ha-Ha!" He used a remote to turn it on.

On screen was the lounge room where guests for the aftermath usually had to wait; inside were two girls tied back to back on a pair of chairs. The pale one was biting at the rope (**Margi**) while the tanned girl (**Courtney**) just sat there with a scowl on her face.

Noah looked up from his book. "So…you're showing us a director's cut of Babe Watch or something?" He asked sarcastically.

Bridgette immediately recognized who it was and whispered to Geoff who eyes widen afterwards.

"You sure?" Geoff whispered back.

Bridgette nodded. "Positive. NO one but her can pull off that scowl."

"So…campers, anyone notice something familiar about one of these girls?" Chris asked.

"Uh, one of them only has her bra and underwear on." Lashawna said slightly disgusted. "And the white girl with the cat hat is chewin' at the rope."

"Boobies." Harold muttered, earning a slap on the back of the head from Lashawna.

"Ooh oh, oh, I know, she's a cat in the hat!" Izzy said pointing to the pale girl. "But where did the red stripes on her hat go?" She scratched her chin.

Noah shook his head. "I seriously doubt that's it Izzy."

"Is that the good guys from that action movie, Charlie's Angles?" Lindsey asked.

"You mean Charlie's _Angels_." Beth corrected.

"Ooh I loved that movie!" Katie and Sadie squealed. Trent sitting in between them winced.

Chef looked up and silently gasped as he realized that Margi was already out of her knots, and now proceeded to untie Courtney.

Chef tapped Chris's shoulder. "Uh Chris?"

Chris ignored him. "Ugh! You guys suck hard at guessing, the girl in her undies is Courtney and 'cat in the hat' is Margi, they are my interns, have been my interns since before the first episode started, has had an unfair advantage since the beginning, and has seen ALL of your confessionals since the beginning."

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Huh?" The cast minus Bridgette and Geoff questioned.

Duncan then started laughing. "Courtney would never be caught dead with piercings on her face; she says their nothing more than a tool to distract from someone's' lack of personality or whatever."

"Yeah about that…see, she and her friend there lied. In fact, they have been lying and causing drama for me since day one of Total Drama. Courtney has been role playing as a Prep and playing you all like fiddles. She played a few of you more than others." Chris chuckled as he glanced at Duncan who was glaring at the screen. "Chef, if you would bring our little actress and make-up artist out here."

Chef put on a hockey mask. "I don't get paid enough for this man." He said before going backstage and into the waiting room. All eyes were on the screen. "Alright you little closet delinquents, time to get your butts on the stage!" He barked as he reached for the two, but Margi kicked Chef's hand, grabbed the butcher knife that was in his apron pocket, and in one slice had set Courtney free.

Chef backed up and took out his walkie-talkie. "I need back up the intern star maggots are attempting to go AWOL! Over!" He barked before Courtney dropkicked Chef in the gut then ran out the door. "Agh got me right in the liver!"

"AWOL that!" She yelled on her way out.

When Chef bended over in pain, Margi leapfrogged over him laughing her head off and followed her companion. "Bring on the chase Chef! Ha-ha!"

Chris looked at the cast, who were all in shock of who they just saw and heard.

Beth spoke up first. "So…now what happens?"

Sierra gasped. "O-M-G! This is sooo starting a whole new blog for Courtney!" Sierra chirped as she took out her pizza box, actual mouse and started "typing". "Courtney's life-style as a prep is officially aired as a total fluke and a rating boaster tool, and this girl Margi is clearly an accomplice to the whole thing; stay tune for more info, juicy info."

Heather looked disgusted. "Shouldn't someone just tell her that her computer is just a month old pizza box and a rat?" She asked Alejandro.

Alejandro shook his head no. "It's best we let her dream. Besides, she does have a point that this is the understatement of the year." He said getting a devilish look on his face.

Heather took notice. "What are you thinking?" She whisperingly questioned.

Alejandro's smirk grew. "I'm thinking that with this much exposure, it might not be the end of getting our prize money back, mi amore." He whispered back, causing Heather to blush before she smirked evilly.

"Well uh Chris, Courtney got away so...now what?" Cody asked.

"Now…we wait." Chris ordered while pressing the remote and now they were watching Courtney and Margi running down the hall.

xoxo

Courtney was running like a track star, while Margi was skipping happily but still able to keep up.

"We're being chased by Chef and other interns and you're seriously skipping around like you're in a field of flowers and candy?" Courtney panted.

"Skipping burns calories too ya' know, and thanks for reminding me who's chasing us." Margi chirped before looking back while skipping. "I am never giving you jerk- off traitors a lap dance ever again!" She yelled at the interns who conveniently were all boys that Margi flirted with throughout the seasons. What are the odds?

Courtney sighed and shook her head.

The interns heard her statement and took out their tranquilizer guns. Chef however took out an ax. "Take your aim soldiers…ready…

"…and I made them mad." Margi said her eyes widened before she broke out of her skip and started running.

Courtney looked ahead, saw the elevator was at the end of this hall, and grabbed Margi hand and bolted for it. Once they got to elevator, Courtney rapidly pressed the down button.

"Um Coco I think we need a faster way out of here…" Margi singsong nervously as Chef and the small group of interns slowly closed in.

"Aim…" Chef barked as he lifted his ax to throw and the interns pointed their guns. Then the elevator opened and Courtney and Margi slowly backed up inside as they put their hands up in surrender.

"So maggots, anything you'd like to declare before being taken into custody of the limelight?" Chef asked with a smirk on his face.

Margi sighed. "Well since we're officially screwed…Chris if your somehow watching us right now…I just want you to know…that I'm the one who keeps spitting in your coffee when you're not looking, so if you have one right now, I wouldn't finish it."

xoxo

Chris nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I knew she always crushed on me. I really felt the love in all of those daggers, HA, As if a child like Margi would have a chance with mwah." He bragged before he took a long sip at his coffee.

Bridgette shook her head in disbelief. "Uh, Chris she didn't…"

Geoff covered her mouth. "Just give him a minute babe."

Noah shook his head. "And he comes down to earth in 3…2…1…"

Chris eyes widen in horror and he caught the coffee in his mouth. He did a spit-take right on Geoff face. "She spit in my coffee!?"

"Aww come on!" Geoff shouted wiping his face.

Everyone else was laughing at Chris. Chris clenched his teeth and put his walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "Chef, when you get those girls, I want them in straitjackets."

xoxo

"Damn why didn't I think of that, I mean- FIRE!" Chef commanded throwing his ax as the interns open fire with their tranquilizing guns.

Courtney out of reflex pushed Margi behind her, caught the spinning ax just as the blade was inches from her face, used the butt of the tool to slam on the down button, threw the ax back at Chef, which only took out the tip of his hat and the door quickly closed just before any darts could hit them.

"You missed? How the douche could you guys miss us, we were less than eight feet in front of you!" Margi laughed through the door as her voice faded from the elevator moving down.

Chef growled and made a run for the basement. "Those two little demons ain't getting away that easily."

xoxo

"Okay, were safe…for now." Courtney said while pulling a dart out of her hair.

Margi looked her up and down. "You need some clothes over those hot undies missy, here." She then took off her jean skirt. Turns out, she had jeans shorts underneath. "Good thing I wear these now so those guys would stop looking up my skirt." She teased while taking off her pink mid-drift jean jacket.

Courtney rolled her eyes but she put on the skirt and the jacket. "Now I don't feel semi-nude anymore." She said with a soft laugh. "Thanks Marg."

Margi gave her two thumbs up. "No prob Coco, you know I gotcha' back."

Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching jerking halt; the girls grabbed onto the support beams and looked around.

'_BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!' _ It was a repeating chopping sound.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "You hear that too right?"

"Affirmative." Margi nodded, looking down. "Courtney, I have a really bad hunch we're-

xoxo

"-Going DOWN!" Chef cried as his chopped the power box of the elevator shaft. Then he turned to the other interns. "IF...they survive, have the straitjackets and tranquilizers at ready; fix your aim this time!" He ordered. Chef then turned his attention to the elevator with another ax at hand.

As he did, the male interns flipped him off or made rude faces. When Chef glanced back however they were aiming their guns at the door smiling innocently.

xoxo

The elevator shaft was shaking rapidly as the duo held onto each other and prepared for whatever was about to happen next.

"Suddenly I regret us being on the twenty-fourth floor!" Courtney shouted over the elevators shaking.

Margi raised a brow. "Why are there even twenty-four floors anyways?!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Twenty-four cast mates, twenty-four different clicks, and their fan clubs popular demand to stay in same hotel as us…"

"Ohhh, no wonder your hall is practically empty…" Margi muttered. Courtney glared. "Oh, oh, no offence to your character though heh-heh." She added quickly.

"Nice save." Courtney said dryly.

The elevator jerked some more and both the girls screamed.

xoxo

Bridgette could not believe how everyone was reacting to what took place on the screen.

Geoff, Duncan, Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Harold were placing bets on whether or not Courtney & Margi would survive.

"I'm telling ya when that elevator falls, splat! Courtney and 'what's her name' are history!" Duncan exclaimed.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Courtney may have made it through a lot of things, but an elevator shaft? There's no way."

Gwen looked ecstatically at the screen. "I wonder if either of them is prone to excessive bleeding."

"I have to disagree," Harold piped in. "Courtney will more than likely use her anger, her sane skills and quick thinking under pressure to-"

"Ha!" Duncan interrupted. "The only pressure Courtney is going to feel is that elevator shaft right on her head!" He laughed.

"I gotta side with Harold on this one," Trent cut in as he placed a '50' down. "Think about it; Courtney's been an athletic dynamo since towards the end of season one."

Duncan and Gwen looked down at the bet money and saw Trent put down his '50'.

Duncan narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing as he looked up at the screen.

Gwen glanced at Trent questionably. "Fifty-dollars? That's a pretty steep bet on Courtney surviving."

Trent opened his mouth to protest but Geoff beat him to it.

"The dude's just confident that Courtney will live, I mean you all saw her on the volcano surfing challenge. The girl's practically unstoppable." He reassured.

"We'll see about that." Gwen said before glaring at the screen.

Bridgette shook her head at the group and noticed that everyone else was watching this like it was a fake movie, when her friend and an intern were in real danger.

"You guys are enjoying this?!" She shouted. Lashawna then walked past her with a few bags of popcorn. "Lashawna… not you too… seriously?!"

Lashawna gave her a dull expression. "That girl had it coming since she's been a phony all this time and giving us grief, besides this is most I've ever been entertained on this show." She said smiling before passing out popcorn bags to the others.

Owen immediately swallowed the popcorn and the bag too. "Mmm…buttery." Then he glanced up at the screen. "Dear apple flapjacks she's going to die!" He cried before farting. "He-he whoops."

Tyler finally woke up from his unconsciousness and saw the screen. "Huh? We're watching an action movie or something?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Bridgette sighed. "I wish, Courtney and that intern are trapped in an elevator and any minute it's about to fall." Then she growled. "…and everyone is acting all casual about it!" She yelled but everyone else ignored her. "Ugh!" She then turned to Chris. "And you're just letting this happen?!"

Chris had a mouth full of toothpaste. "Can't you see I'm trying to get the taste of MARGI droll out my mouth!? If she and Courtney die, then that is one less spit wad in my coffee! Belch!"

"That's pretty harsh." Tyler added.

"Too bad no one cares. Now shut up, watch the blood bath to come, and eat some popcorn!" Eva barked while chucking a bag of corn at Tyler, hitting him on the head, once again knocking him out.

A loud creaking sound came from the screen and everyone (minus Tyler and Chris) looked up.

"Here it comes!" Beth squealed jumping in her seat.

Bridgette was surprised at everyone demoting so much hate onto one person and the friend of that person.

xoxo

"I don't like that sound!" Margi screamed.

Courtney looked up and saw a small trap door and right as she got out the word 'Look' she started to get a sense of falling in her stomach. Both of the girls screamed when they were in midair.

"Oh god we're falling!" Margi cried while tightening her grip on Courtney, burying her face into her chest.

Courtney cupped Margi's face and forced her to look at her. "Stay calm we can get out of this okay?! We have made it through worse so focus! " She yelled. "Look," She pointed to the trap door. "That door is our only way out; you think you can pull it open?!" She said quickly.

Margi looked at the door panicked but then replaced that with a stern look. "Sir, yes sir!" She quickly saluted before she made a grab for the door. "I think…it's…err...budging." She grunted.

"Okay, okay, we're gonna make it…" Courtney muttered to herself, then took off her (Margi's) belt and tucked their video diary camera in the jacket's pocket. "We can use this to lasso the other wire!" She proclaimed while making a knot.

The elevator was past the 14th floor and the speed was increasing.

Courtney gasped. "Margi hurry!" She yelled as she was now on the ceiling of the elevator along with Margi.

Margi was upside down yanking hard at the door. "Almost…got it…" She grunted before the trap door flew open. Then the lights inside the elevator zapped out and both of them screamed.

xoxo

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats now. Bridgette who was holding the remote, screamed when they screamed, fumbled with it when she saw the lights go out and clicked a button so the night vision cam would turn on.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Geez Malibu, take a pill."

"You're acting like this is a bad thing." Gwen added with her mouth full of popcorn.

"You all are insane!" Bridgette screamed.

"I second that, this is just too crazy; Even if it is Courtney!" DJ cried while ducking behind his mother who was shaking her head at the screen.

xoxo

Courtney stopped screaming and tried as hard as she could to see out the door and saw the wire. She rapidly tried to latch on to the wire as Margi held her tightly by the waist and buried her head in Courtney's stomach trying not to panic. Courtney looked scared but very determined look that they were not going to die today.

Margi looked up at her best friend. "Come on Courtney! I think we're almost at the- AH!"

xoxo

The screen went static and a loud exploding crashing sound came from not too far from backstage. Everyone was in shock at what just happened then after a minute or two all started cheering along with a few sections of the audience. Those who did not: Tyler, Lindsey, Noah, Justin, DJ, DJ's Mother, Trent, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette and Harold just sat there, in shock.

xoxo

The interns dropped their weapons and ran towards the elevator all of them full of concern.

The smoke cleared out and there was the shaft smashed in. Chef shook his head.

"It was a short but bold battle, the enemy is terminated, let us take our hats off in respect," He said while removing his Chef hat. He closed his eyes and stood in silence for a moment before he glared at the interns. "Well, enough grieving, start digging the bodies out!" He ordered.

However, before the groups of boys entered the shaft the wire, still attached to the massacred shaft, was shaking like something…or someone was on it. Chef saw this and held hand up to stop the interns from digging, walked up to the elevator, peered in, and looked up.

Hanging on by the belt latch wrapped around the wire was in fact Courtney and Margi. Courtney was holding on to the belt with both hands while she had her legs wrapped around Margi's waist from behind. Margi was shaking and had her hat pulled down over her eyes.

Chef looked surprised to see them alive. "Aw, fuck." He said dully.

Margi uncovered one eye and saw they were still alive. "Oh my raw, we're alive. Courtney you did it! Woo!" She cheered. Then she started fist pumping. "She did it! She did it! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! We are not dyin' today. Woo! Not dying today! No, no, no, dying here today; I'm on a dying diet!" She chanted.

Courtney just sighed in relief and smiled at her friend.

xoxo

Bridgette sighed in relief as well then sat down on the host sofa. She noticed her fellow cast mates had mixture emotions of relief and disappointment. Lindsey was the first to break the silence.

"Aw that was a cool ending." She chirped, clapping.

"That means Courtney is still alive and unharmed." Beth told her.

"Oh, so not a cool ending." Lindsey frowned crossing her arms.

"Woo-hoo! Geoff shouted tugging at his hat. "In your face D-man! Now pay up!" He added poking Duncan's arm.

Duncan reached in his pocket and pulled out a 10'. "Whatever." He groaned before crumpling up the bill and dropping it in Geoff's hat.

The party boy then turned to Harold and Trent and gave them each one-third of the bet wad in his hat. "Here your cut dudes."

"Knew she'd make it." Trent said, placing the money in his pocket. Duncan and Gwen questionably glanced at him again. Trent just shrugged. "What? It's just logic."

Harold nodded in agreement while counting his money. "I may not like her but I'm no fool, her quick thinking under pressure is what sealed the deal of survival; it happens all the time in action packed suspenseful movies for the main characters when placed in a dire situation."

"Aww stuff it Doris. Just because she has some skill, does not cut off the fact that she is a total sham. She agreed to play a character and play us this whole time!" Duncan growled.

"Emphasis on…_character_." Gwen hissed glaring at the screen while Cody patted her shoulder.

The audience mixed with cheers and boos as Chef dragged Courtney and Margi back onto stage in straitjackets. Courtney had a lazy look on her face and Margi was grinning ear to ear from the rush they just survived. Chris spat out his mouth wash, once again right on Geoff's face.

"Dude!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Chris waved off.

"No you're not!" Bridgette barked.

Chris ignored her and continued. "You all should have seen your faces when you thought Courtney and Margi were dead." He laughed pressing the remote showing the peanut galleries reactions. "Also, sets everything up for next time." Chris said with a chuckle.

Everyone eyes widened in horror.

"N-n-next time?!" Courtney stuttered.

"I really hope you're talking about a new cast." Bridgette said through her teeth.

"Nope I'm talking a whole…new…SEASON!" Chris announced as the audience cheered. "That's right ladies and gents, a whole new season with your favorite cast, AGAIN! Judging by the way they reacted to wanting to see someone die, this season will be cake for them." He added.

"Wait!? What he mean by that last sentence? We not gone die for real are we?" DJ croaked.

"Hmm, an opportunity to win my money back, perfect." Heather said smugly. "Don't know about you losers, but I won and no thanks to Zeke, lost the winnings. I am getting that million back."

"Don't you mean OUR million?" Alejandro asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Heather answered quickly not paying much attention.

"I don't think that this show is worth a million dollars of pain again, I'd rather go home." Beth said nervously.

Chris then winked at one of the cameras before smirking at the cast. "You mean you'd rather go home without…One…BILLION…DOLLARS?!"

Everyone (minus Courtney and Margi) gasped before jumping up in a standing ovation and cheered.

Courtney just glared at the screen when she saw how many of her enemies cheered on her almost death incident but just looked down at her lap and stayed quiet.

"Oh yeah Courtney and Margi, since the dirty laundry has been exposed, you will be playing the game too. If you either of you two wins, you can pay off my debt and finally go home. However, you are both still my interns, so you still have a lot of work to do. This now also includes tending to every whim of the other campers, just to make things more interesting." Chris ended laughing.

Courtney slowly looked up from her lap and saw that most of the others were glaring at her.

Margi however shook her head. "…and so we are back again…this time, we are in for a ride to hell counter clockwise."

Courtney just sighed. "I fucking hate my life."

Chris came and sat in between the doomed duo and glanced at Courtney. "Believe me, so do a lot of people and then some." He laughed while putting an arm around each girl's shoulder. Chris then glared at Margi. "And YOU just added another hundred grand to your debt for spitting in my coffee!" He complained.

Margi shrugged. "It was worth it."

Chris shoved the girls aside getting up. "Well now that THAT is cleared, before we head off to pack, the best host ever has another set of good news for you. I am throwing an awesome rap party for the cast; all at the best expense!" He announced earning another cheer from the cast.

"Seriously dude?" Geoff asked excitingly.

xoxo

"Seriously?" Geoff asked dully.

Chris nodded. "Seriously."

"I thought you said that this was all at the best expense for us!" Heather yelled. "This is just the leftover area of the old beach party from season two, which by the way, looks like no one put effort to cleaning it up!" She kicked a can on the ground.

"It is at the best expense, for ME!" He laughed. "I needed most of the budget to throw my rap party invites automatically go for the crew and internship; I checked with the producers and they said the cast members are too young to go my adult party kiddies so…see ya." He said before laughing and getting onto the golf cart with Chef, and then he looked back. "Ready to go… Courtney? Margi?" He asked smirking.

Duncan eyes widen. "What?! They get to go to your ridiculously expensive party and we're here with scraps?" He shouted then glared as Courtney got on the golf cart along with Margi. "Besides old Courtney here is no older than us she shouldn't be able to go!"

Chris shrugged. "Well to keep the contract valid since technically she is an intern, I _have_ to bring her or I'll get in big legal trouble, and I don't feel like dealing with that."

Gwen folded her arms and shook her head. "Figures that Courtney would do something like this. She's too good to swell down here with the rest of us."

"So you expect me to just sit here in this lame-o leftover party. Forget it! I'm going to pack and make my list of chores for little prissy bitch over there!" Heather spat glaring at Courtney before storming off to the hotel.

Courtney had her long dark hair up in a messy bun, had on grey eye shadow and dark purple lipstick. She was wearing a dark purple string bikini and a grey jacket over it, half way zipped. She also had on her diamond nose ring and diamond purple sun shaped belly button ring. Even though she looked ready to party; Courtney had a guilty look on her face and kept her head down.

Margi had on a gold cat hat on with purple poka-dots. She had on gold eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She was wearing a gold seashell bikini and purple flip-flops. Margi also had on a purple belt on with her camera on the hip. She patted Courtney's back and smiled. Courtney gave a small smile back.

Chris nodded in approval. "Lookin' good…But I still look better. Ha-Ha!" Running a hand through his over gelled hair.

Lashawna pointed at Courtney. "Wipe that grin off your face hefa! Because come time the game begins and _WE_ get to boss you around, you are going down gurl! You hear me?!" She yelled as the others started to yell complaints and rude comments all at once.

They felt bad that Courtney was the center of negative attention but Bridgette and Geoff just stood there on the edge of the crowd in silence, before simply walking hand and hand away from the group.

Courtney small smile to Margi dropped as she covered her ears trying to block out all the hateful words and sank down further in her seat. Chris smirked at the drama.

He look towards the cast and gestured to Courtney. "Ya know, this is the perks of being undercover, you should have gone for this gig, and you could have been living in luxury all this time, like Courtney here."

Margi rolled her eyes. "Okay now you're just milking this," she said. "Can we go now?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure why not? See you all on set in two days in front of the cabins for kick off of Total….DEAD…ISLAND!" He announced as Chef drove them off.

xoxo

Little did everyone know at a far distance watching the scenery is a green shadowy figure that snarled blood from its mouth holding a case full of ashes was watching the whole thing, caught the scent of fresh flesh, and distantly followed the golf cart.

Now, the story truly can begin.

**Me: Well...there we go.**

**Courtney: I thought you liked me!**

**Me: I do :O**

**Courtney: Then why is everyone ganging up on me?**

**Me: Because this is how the majority are feeling towards you on TV, I am just showing how you would be as an undercover intern living a mean girl lie this whole time. I mean giving that you played a bank teller, and a princess during season two, and you constantly complained to Chris, plus your sudden change in attitude after season one, it made look like you were working for him so… Hey it'll get better…not now but it will…**

**Courtney: Oh…I would never work for him but well I guess that's okay…but didn't you kick the other story off with someone throwing a party?**

**Me: Yeah but that was three years ago. I don't think the video game was made yet. Moreover, it is in the promo of Dead Island before the game starts. Anyways stop asking me question and say the disclaimer again. **

**Courtney: (rolls her eyes) Fine, Jazzy411TotalDramaWorldNews does not own the Total Drama Series or Dead Island. Review please and no flamers.**


	2. Episode 2 The Plague Comes to Party

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; this story is rated M for Cruel Humor, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot. Genre (Drama, Fantasy, Humor)**

**AN: watch?v=78bj6ebUVqA that song and rapper Sam B from the game will be featured in the chapter xD I couldn't help myself I looove song fic in stories lol makes everything more fun. **

**Episode 2: The Plague Comes to Party**

After the cart was out of their sight, few by few the others began to make their way back to the hotel.

Duncan however, did not budge.

"Aren't you coming?" Gwen asked, pulling his hand.

"Nah I need to do something first." He said with a smirk.

Lashawna raised a brow. "Boy what are you up to?"

"I'm not missing out on this party because Chris says I can't go." Duncan said jabbing his thumb in the direction the cart went.

Lashawna scoffed. "Shit, forget about that, I'm gonna to pack. I have had all I could take for today."

Duncan shrugged. "Well I heard Sam B. is going to be there; with him at any event you know it's going off big time." He said then saw Gwen raise a brow. "Feel like taggin along pasty?" He smirked putting his arm around the Goth.

Gwen however frowned. "With Courtney going, the environment is going to be crappy with just the sight of her there, so I'll pass."

Duncan shrugged. "Suit yourself babe, any other takers?" He asked looking around.

Owen picked up Duncan with one arm by the torso and threw a fist in the air. "Woohoo! Par-Tay Crashin'! Woohoo!"

Duncan winced and pushed Owen off. "Alright then… let's move."

Once the two boys left only Lashawna and Gwen remained.

Lashawna shook her head. "I getting the idea that yo man, might not being going to crash for Sam B autograph girl."

Gwen glanced at her friend. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just sayin'…I wouldn't get too comfortable about all this datin' thang between you two just yet-

"Why you assume Duncan isn't faithful outside the game too? He only did what he did because we were in the moment." Gwen shot back with a slight attitude. "If he could simply break it off with Courtney he would have but she made it so complicated, things just happened."

Lashawna rolled her eyes. "Girl I don't think you should blame the show; I mean cheating is cheating no matter where it takes place, also you weren't tricked into it like Trent was with Heather so…just be careful to what you're getting ya self into…okay?" She said with some concern.

Gwen shook her head. "Duncan isn't into her anymore anyway; besides Courtney was lying about everything anyways…so what could happen?"

"A lot of things." She said in a 'matter -o- fact' tone. Lashawna then began to walk back to the hotel.

Gwen took looked back in the direction Duncan went. She huffed out a sigh and followed her friend back to the hotel.

xoxo

Courtney's POV

As the four of us were walking along the boardwalk to Chris's luau, what everyone said kept ringing in my head.

'_Wipe that grin off your face hefa!'_

'_Figures that Courtney would do something like this.'_

'_I'm going to pack and make my list of chores for little prissy bitch over there'_

'_WE get to boss you around, you are going down gurl!'_

My train of thought interrupted when I felt a hand grab mine and I turned to see Margi smiling at me. Even though this has been the worst day ever, Margi still knows how to turn negatives into positives. Something I outa try.

Margi playfully swung our hands back and forth. "Hey we're going to a hot rap party, where all the other interns and crewmembers aka our friends are attending and all night you don't have to worry about the cast till show-time okay?" She said squeezing my hand.

"Margi I hate to be the downer here, but you saw how mad they were, I'm such toast come the new season." I huffed pulling my hand out of her grip.

Chris walked up in between us and snaked his arm around our shoulders. "Listen to your friend, Court," He said smiling smugly. "Besides, new season won't be that bad…It'll be worse! Ha! Much, much worse!" He laughed before Margi and I shoved him off and glared.

"Aw suck it up you big babies." Chef grumbled with an eye roll.

Seriously? I opened my mouth to respond but I noticed something at the end of the boardwalk crawling and throwing up.

Margi noticed too. "Hey you okay up there?" She called. "We should go nosey investigate." She added before running up ahead. "Hey you!"

"Marg, wait a sec." I called, but she ignored me. It seems like I'm just being paranoid but still… something was not right about that 'person'.

However, before Margi could get close enough, the person, least I was not entirely sure it was a person, jumped into the water and began to swim under out of sight. Margi while yelling for 'it' to come back was hopping and waving at whomever it was as it swam off. I caught up with her and looked out to sea.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked gesturing to the stranger.

Margi stopped hopping and waving. "I-D-K… but that green thing sure can swim fast, oh well." She shrugged before walking into the luau and greeting some people along the way but then she glared at some girl. "Hey Miranda, you own me money! Give me my money!" She yelled at one of the other interns.

The girl was scared and sped walked further into the luau. "You just want me to go Stewie Griffin on your ass don't you?!" Margi yelled before smirking. "...Super fun!" she chirped before running after her. You'd expect me to stop her right? Wrong, its considered normal for her to mess with people.

I looked down where the 'green thing' was and my eyes widen as I spotted the trail of blood and vomit prints left behind. That…is mega nasty.

"Chris, there's something you need to see." I called him not taking my eyes off the blood.

Chris looked over my shoulder. "Huh? Whoa, well Chef, what do you make of this?"

Chef got down on one knee, slid a finger throw the blood, held it up to his nose and sniffed it. Gross.

"Nothin' just a dyin animal." Chef said before walking into the luau. "Stop wastin' my time I came to party!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I'll go hunting later."

Chris glanced at me and shrugged. "Dying animal he said." Then he noticed how uneasy I looked and extended his arm. "Someone looks a little tense; I'll walk with you if you're _scared_." He taunted.

Without thinking, I did take his arm with both hands. I still did not look away from that puddle of blood though because what frightened me were the bloody human handprints. That 'thing' was not an animal. Nevertheless, I tried to let it go for now.

Chris smirked as how I was reacting (figures) but said nothing as we walked into the luau together. Together? Belch! Thank god, no one else is around to see this.

xoxo

No One's POV

Duncan and Owen were hiding in the bushes following the group to the party. Duncan suppressed his laughter when he saw Chris was escorting Courtney. Owen however kept looking back and listening to those strange groans he heard all the way up here.

Owen nudged Duncan. "You sure you don't hear that?"

Duncan waved him off. "Dude for the last time I still don't know what you're talkin' about. It's probably just your stomach."

Own rubbed his tummy. "Surprisingly my tummy and I have been quiet all the way up here." He reassured before his stomach growled loudly and he executed a long, loud fart. "Ooh…really shouldn't have drunk that leftover soda back at the beach." He grunted before the farting continued.

Duncan unfortunately caught a big wind of his gas and stumbled out of the bush in a daze.

"Duncan? D-man? You okay?" Owen called out but the juvenile kept stumbling towards the luau. "Oh no…" Owen said slowly before two male interns from behind him, took out a pee shooter and each shot one tranquilizer dart, nailing him in the butt. "Ouchy! ..._Purple nurple that smarts_…" He slurred the stumbled out of the bush and landed flat on his back. The two interns grabbed each leg and dragged Owen back to the hotel.

xoxo

Two female interns in bikinis were talking and laughing, that is until Duncan rudely pushed passed them, still in a daze and smelling awful curtsey of Owen. He followed the sound of Sam B.'s blasting music, despite everything in his eyes spinning.

'_Ha ha ha, you ain't scared. Yet. Things that go bump in the night. Me, Sam B. Heh.'_

"What the?" The first girl cried shoving him out of her way. "Move asshole!"

"Jesus!" The other yelled plugging her nose and backed away. "Where's security when you need them?"

Duncan ignored them and kept walking; Duncan then spotted a girl with brunette hair from behind and draped an arm on her shoulder and made her turn around, turns out it was just another girl who only had the same hair color as Courtney's, she looked mad.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled. Nope that was definitely not Courtney. Duncan shoved pass her and stumbled into Chris's luau. As he did, he received confused looks or glares from other interns and crewmembers. One cinematographer took out a walkie-talkie and contacted Chris.

"Chris, we have a situation." He said tailing the delinquent.

xoxo

The luau of course had its theme of tiki torches, flower decal and some people wearing grass skirts. There was a big stage at the end of a giant pool and of course, the rapper Sam B was up there performing as people on the dance floor were grooving to his music. Other interns, who had casts or bandages on, were lounging at the bars or getting others to sign their casts. There were even interns in the pool playing a game of chicken. Everyone was having the time of their lives, and sitting at the bar in the pool was Courtney and Margi. Neither of them noticed Duncan intruding the party and causing a commotion.

_Shrunken heads, broken legs, body parts on the concrete_

_Cut 'em up butcher style, gators in the swamp_

_Red light, leave 'em dead, runnin' like a track meet_

_Scared of nobody, what you motherfuckers want?_

"So you're sure that really was a person we saw out there?" Margi asked taking a sip of her bottled vitamin water.

"Yeah, Chris said to chill and don't worrying about it and Chef say it was a dying animal and he'd probably hunt for it later, but…It uh, reminded me of someone." Courtney said quietly twirling her spoon around in her vanilla-peach ice cream shot.

Margi raised a brow. "Yeah…who?"

"Remember when you said that thing was green?" Courtney pointed out. Margi nodded. "Well…who else do you remember that was green all over?"

"That redneck you should have let me maim when I had the chance at Playa-da-losers, Zeke." Margi shrugged then gasped. "You don't think that was Ezekiel do you?"

"Well yes, who else could it be?" Courtney asked as she watched the pool game of chicken with lack of interest.

"Duncan." Margi said.

"Huh?" Courtney snapped her head back to her, eyes widened.

Margi pointed to the stage. "No, Duncan on stage, he looks like he's on crack or something and Sam B doesn't seem too fond of him getting up there either."

_Believe me when I tell 'em I'm a boogeyman beast_

_Leave 'em slashed from they head to they feet_

_Pin pricks to the chest of a bitch well earned_

_Cookin' meat, cannibal tryna eat_

Courtney shook her head in debrief there Duncan was swaying around on stage in a drunk daze. Without another word, Courtney swam to the edge of the pool, hurriedly climbed out, rung out her hair, put on her flip-flops and ran towards the dance floor.

_I got a zombie army and you can't harm me_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Drink blood like a vampire without warnin'_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Stand up!_

_Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out o' sight_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Let's go!_

"Duncan you idiot." She said to herself as she cut the crowd to get as close to the stage as she could to see Sam B flipped him off. Duncan seemed dizzy as he accidentally ran into the rapper who in response pushed him off stage, not missing a beat in his performance.

_Sam B to Papa Shango and Baron Samedi_

_Handful of fingertips, toss 'em up like confetti_

_Stable full o' corpse bitches, I'm a pimp of the dead_

_Come fuck with a zombie, I'll put a stake in your head_

Duncan finally came out of his trance and realized he was on the ground in a crowd of random interns. Three of them were looking down at him, glaring, before they pulled the juvenile up to his feet, dragged him off the dance floor and sat him down with his back to a palm tree. Then Chris emerged from the crowd with his usual smirk.

"Well, look what the stench dragged in." Chris said before glancing over Duncan's shoulder. "Hey Courtney, you got a stalker." He added then let out a short chuckle.

Duncan looked back and froze with his mouth open when he saw Courtney soaked body and her bikini hugging her tightly making her way towards them. He snapped out of it remembering she was still the enemy and quickly glared at the fake Prep.

Courtney put her hands on her hips and returned the glare. "Duncan what are you doing here?" She asked impatiently.

xoxo

_Look, you want ghouls? I got fuckin' platoons_

_Baby everybody dies, I'll see your ass real soon_

_Crack bones to the marrow, hot sauce while they suck it_

_Now my juju ain't nothin' to fuck with Sam B_

Margi decided to get out of the pool too. She saw Duncan arguing with Courtney, no surprise there.

"Even out of character she still manages to get into fights with him, darn shame." Margi said before heading towards the restroom. One girl came out of there drunk as hell but something was wrong. She had a deep bite mark on her forearm and blood dripping out, and she was crying.

Margi covered her mouth in horror when she saw the blood. "Darcy? What the douche happened to your arm?"

The blonde girl tried to calm down but kept hiccupping. "My sister Stacy and I were fixing our make-up and stuff, then this green _–hiccup-_ green _–hiccup- _guy thing crash threw the wind _-hiccup- _ow and attacked us and bit all over her and bit my _–hiccup- _my _–hiccup-_ arm!" She cried holding her bloody arm up to Margi face who grimaced at it.

Margi grabbed the drunken intern by the shoulders and stood her up steady. "Darcy? Level up with me…where is Stacy?"

The girl hiccup again and pointed to the restroom. "In there but she won't get up!" she croaked before throwing up.

Margi patted the poor girls back, sat her down next to the door then went inside.

xoxo

_I got a zombie army and you can't harm me_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Drink blood like a vampire without warnin'_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Stand up!_

_Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out o' sight_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Let's go!_

"Why can't you just do what you're told for once in your life?" Courtney asked getting in Duncan's face.

"I thought you knew by now I like breaking the rules." He said smirking. Then Duncan frowned. "What? Mad that I crashed you little party princess?" He challenged.

Courtney let out a fake laugh then crossed her arms. "Okay one; never call me that stupid nick name ever again. Two yes I am mad because you're the last person I wanted to see anyways and three, why did you come here?"

Duncan shrugged. "Psh, I came to see Sam B you know he's my favorite hip hop artist." That was true but Courtney was not at all convinced.

"Are you sure it wasn't to come see me and find out why I played a character for all three seasons of Total Drama?" Courtney asked giving him an 'I think you're lying' look.

"Come see you? Psh, yeah right! Don't flatter yourself, _PRINCESS_," He snarled turning his back to her crossing his arms. Duncan glanced back at Courtney's unchanged expression. "Okay you know what?! Yes, I do want to know why you played me for a sucker all this time! I mean what the hell Court?!" He spat getting up in her face.

"I was under contract! I didn't exactly have a say so in most parts!" She snapped back throwing her hands up.

"You getting all this?" Chris whispered to his cinematographer.

He gave a thumb up while using his camera.

Chris smiled evilly. "Cool."

xoxo

_Cut your head off, leave you motherfuckers dead_

_I got a zombie army and you can't harm me_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Drink blood like a vampire without warnin'_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Stand up!_

Margi gasped in horror, the room had bloody handprints all over the restroom stalls, the sinks, even a few on the mirrors, Stacy and Darcy's make-up compact set was spilt on the sinks and floor and lying in a small puddle of blood was Stacy herself just as Darcy stated. Margi knelt down to the fellow intern Stacy's aid and placed two fingers by her neck. Her pulse was weak but still there. Stacy covered with fresh blood, was starting to shake rapidly while lying flat on her back. In addition, she had two bite marks on her neck, four bite marks on her stomach and one deep bite on her right leg.

"Stacy, can you hear me? Can you talk to me? Stacy?" Margi asked as she sat her up slightly. The similar blonde-haired woman to Darcy lay still for a moment before she started to mummer.

"Teeth…bitting…so much blood…from his mouth…foaming...err…feel so strange…" Stacy murmured. "Blood…must have…" She growled a bit louder getting up and starring at Margi hungrily.

The spiceberry teen got up too and backed away nervously when she saw the blonde-haired girl formally blue eyes turn red. "Must have what now?" Stacy started to snarl at her creeping to the spiceberry slowly. "Stacy…why you actin all be-craz-a-do? You need help." She tried to console.

The blonde teen lunged at Margi landing on top of her, with her legs holding down her arms, and tried to bite her in the face. Margi quickly pride one arm out to push her back by the throat, but Stacy continuously snapped at her. "Arg! What the vagina are you doing?! This is no time for Twilight Saga impressions! You need medical attention!"

Stacy then grabbed her arm with both hands and was about to sink her teeth into it when Margi snatch her arm out of her grip and took out her pink hand-cam and took a picture of her, using the bright flash. Stacy screeched and stumbled back, covering her eyes.

Margi took that opportunity to push the girl into the nearest bathroom stall and pulled the door shut. Stacy constantly continued to slam on the door with her fists while growling, snarling, and foaming at the mouth like a dog with rabies.

As Margi held the door closed she pondered for a moment. "Hmm…something tells me you're not doing Twilight Saga impressions." She realized she needed to get help and fast. "I can't let go of the door though, she'll just try to kill me again." She said to herself then looked at the door as someone else was coming in. It was Darcy who was sniffing the air, her blue also turned red, and then she spotted Margi and growled.

"Oh gank!" She cried as Darcy made a run at her too. Margi darted her eyes at the door and just as the bloodthirsty girl nearly reached her, the spiceberry teen opened the door and Darcy fell inside and ran into her sister, who ended up landing on the toilet seat with her butt slightly stuck in it. Darcy landed stomach first, on her sister's lap. Margi closed the bathroom stall and ran out the restroom.

Panicking, she grabbed a chair and blocked the door, just in time for the twins to start clawing on it. The door was going to break at any moment. Few interns and crewmembers that were passing by saw what Margi was doing and made their way over.

_Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch?_

_Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out o' sight_

_Who do you voodoo, bitch? Sam B._

The crowd gave a roar of applause to the hip-hop artist as he gave everyone the peace sign, before he left the stage. The argument between the non-CIT and the delinquent however still went on.

Duncan was in rage. "Well if being under contract is what you were this whole time, then who the fuck has I been dating all this time?" He demanded practically nose to nose with an unfazed Courtney.

Courtney's lazy expression did not change once. "You've been with an enigma." Duncan looked confused. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ugh! It means something hard to understand or mysterious person in my case. In other words, you and everyone else know nothing about me and never will. All you know is my first name, that I have six freckles on my forehead, long dark chocolate brown hair and onyx eyes."

Duncan eyes darken. "You are a crazy lying bitch, you know that right?"

Courtney shrugged. "Yeah I've always known that since season two after most people type cast me as such, they have called me worse than bitch and some of those people have never spoken to me in a full conversation once. I had to embrace those hurtful words for the other two seasons."

When Duncan rolled his eyes, she narrowed hers and continued. "But you… after everything that's happened in this experience…you have proven that you are just another smelly jerk-off whose massive celebrity ego makes him think he's god's gift to women and that we're nothing more but gold medals to swap spit with for the Babe Olympics." She stated coldly. "…and the worst thing about that is… during season one I stood up for you as myself, the fake preppy me would never think there was some good in you, but I did, yet here you come proving me wrong."

Duncan stared at her in disbelief. "You're really thing you have the right to talk here? I actually did care about you Courtney!" He yelled. "I was willing to follow some stupid rules just to keep you happy, yet all you did was bitch! Then we all find out it was just part of the show? How pathetic that you would be so low as to do this; To play me like I was your little toy, and to lie to everyone's faces for publicity, and that doesn't just go away Courtney. The public eye is going to be on your ass for years to come, do you not understand that?" He barked throwing his hands up in frustration.

Courtney sighed. "I do understand that and I know there is nothing I can do to stop it or take it back." She said calmly. "Don't you think if I wanted to tell you the truth I would have done it already?" She asked folding her arms. "But it couldn't be done if wanting to okay? I constantly screamed my head off on and off camera, and time after time pushed others away just to keep my own mouth shut." She uttered sternly.

Duncan shook his head. "There's still no real excuse here; the point is…you're a liar Courtney, and when the games start, everyone you were flakey towards, including me… are going to make you squirm. Because this time, there's no lawyers to get you out of this one." He said menacingly.

Courtney putting her hands up shrugging. "What do you want me to do Duncan, hit the reverse switch?" She sarcastically asked.

Suddenly, a loud crash heard from the restroom by the pool cuts off the two teen's argument, people near it are running away, and screaming as two blonde girls covered with bite marks and blood charge out screeching and trying to bite anyone that moves.

Margi was running and at the same time, she was filming the twins with her hand-cam too.

Chris jumped behind the cinematographers and pointed a finger nervously at the twins. "Oh my boxers that's insane...What the hell is that?!"

Margi finally reach the group, panting. "Those girls…use to be Darcy and Stacy!"

Chris scratched his head. "Who now?"

Margi glared. "The hot blonde twin girls who you made test the tie breaker for the brunch of disgustingness and they had to get their stomachs pumped for three weeks." She said dryly.

Chris nodded. "Oh _yeah_. Those two give _mean_ foot massages."

Margi tugged at her hat. "You're missing the point here you loon!" She yelled getting irritated.

Courtney noticed that the twins were heading their way. "Maybe we call for help now." She said uneasily as she got ready to run.

Chris tapped his chin. "Perhaps you're right…Chef!" He called.

Chef was standing behind the turntables. He took off his headphones and pulled out a tranquilizer riffle. Glancing through the eyepiece, he had a smirk on his face.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He shouted before pulling the trigger. Everyone began to scatter at this point. Unfortunately, the blonde twins maneuvered through the darts (which sadly hit other people too) with ease and managed to bite many other innocence's. Duncan, Courtney, Margi, and Chris, managed to get on the platform Chef was standing on and hide behind him.

"Those things look like that cockroach Ezekiel!" Duncan shouted over the crowd.

Courtney jabbed a finger to his chest. "Hey those girls are my friends you're calling cockroaches and- wait!" She froze in the middle of her sentence and looked at Margi. "You don't think…"

Margi looked at the film she took of Darcy and Stacy on her hand-cam. "I think we're sharing the same thought; they were bitten by Zeke." She said nervously.

Courtney and Duncan looked at the camera then back to the twins.

"Something in him must be contagious when bitten, because that's why the twins are acting like they have rabies. Plus Darcy told me that some green crazy dude came in and bit them; it's the only explanation I've got…but after nearly getting killed by them…it's just a rough guess." Margi shrugged.

Duncan gestured at the twins. "So if they bite anyone else-" He started slowly.

"We might get infected too." Courtney finished rubbing her arm nervously.

Chris was ease dropped on their conversation before he whistled signally at the cinematographer who was taping the whole thing while on the ground to turn the camera to him. "Turns out Zeke's infective transformation are worse than it was. When bitten by Zeke or anyone else with this virus will turn you into a bloodthirsty mindless cannibal and there is no cure." He said all dramatically.

"Stop jumping to conclusions; we don't know that Chris!" Courtney yelled shaking her fist.

"Is he seriously using a real life crisis that could infect us all as a ratings tool?!" Margi asked angrily.

"It is something Chris would do." Duncan snorted.

Chris cut his eyes at the three. "Shush!" He barked then smiled at the camera again. "So is this going to affect our new season, I sure hope so! Ha! Will Courtney be likable by anyone now that her dirty little secret is exposed…I seriously doubt it. Find out on Total…Dead…Island!" He finished with his hands in the air.

The camera operator gave a thumb up that he film the full shot but was pushed to the ground by Stacy then bitten on the leg causing him to cry out in agony. Then in a panic, he used his camera to hit Stacy in the head until she finally let go of him and ran for another victim. All at the same time chef was trying to tranquilize her and hit the camera operator instead.

"Aw crap!" Chris cried. "That camera better not be broken!" He whined stomping his foot once like a child.

Duncan rolled his eyes, Courtney shook her head disappointedly and Margi slapped her forehead.

**A/N: Lol and Chef say the intern's aim sucks. Rofl**

"Damn! Hold still!" Chef yelled, getting more irritated. Both the twins heard him yelling and began to climb up to the group screeching. Chef opened fire again this time hitting Darcy in the collarbone, and Stacy in the rib.

That slowed them down but they were still clawing their way up. Chef used rapid shot, constantly hit them in the arms, legs, ribcage, and even got Darcy in the throat and Stacy in the cheek, which made them both become dizzy finally and they let themselves slide down the platform to the ground and pass out.

xoxo

After the crisis died down, Chef strapped the girls into a couple of beds in the infirmary and a medical team tended to the other crewmembers and interns.

Chris shook his head. "Man what a mess…What. A. Mess." He said with some sympathy the glared at the three teens i.e. Duncan, Courtney, and Margi.

Chris did not say a word to them but snapped his fingers and Chef popped up behind them, cracking his knuckles.

"Take them back to the hotel, oh and make sure that they don't say a word about what went on here. Take them directly to their rooms and lock them in." He said before turning his attention to the med team. "So how much is this going to wreck the budget?"

Margi lacked her pink hand-cam back onto her belt. Luckily, Chris forgot about her practically filming the whole incident.

Chef took out a knight stick and poked the three teens in their backs. "Let's move it! Left…Left! Left-RIGHT-Left!" He barked. "Come on! Do I look like I got time for lazy delinquents?"

The three groaned but started walking.

Courtney put her grey jacket back on while leaning over slightly to Margi. "You think the others will be okay?" She asked quietly.

Margi shrugged uneasily. "I don't know…" She sighed. "They could be okay…maybe my diagnosis was a bit over the top to expect, even from me. I'm sure this will blow over by tomorrow." She added in denial but her expression of worry did not fade.

"I sure hope so, everyone must be feeling miserable or traumatized after this." Courtney added hugging herself. "It was just supposed to be a fun night with our friends."

Duncan scoffed. "Friends my ass." He murmured.

Courtney shot him a glared. "What did you just say?" She quietly hissed.

"DID I ASK YOU THREE TO SPEAK?…BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING ANY OF YOU TO SPEAK!" Chef voice boomed shutting them all up. "Now…get to the cart, plant your butts in a seat, and keep your mouths shut NOW!"

Margi shrugged. "Whatever's Chef-itch…I got dibs on shotgun!" she announced before literally hoping into the passenger's seat of the golf cart.

Courtney sighed and sat down in the back seat directly behind Margi, crossing her arms and legs.

Duncan flopped down lazily in the seat next to her, with one arm draped behind the seat as he shot daggers at her, which she returned.

Chef smirked at them through the rear view mirror before he slammed on the gas causing both Duncan and Courtney to flinch and hold onto their seat while Margi on the other hand put her hands in the air and kick her feet.

"Woo! Warp speed Chef-itch!" She chirped as her adrenaline rush was coming back.

Chef growled. "You want speed? I'll give you speed." Then he lifted his foot and stomped on the gas, which only made her squeal louder. "Ugh, between you and Izzy I never get rest!"

xoxo

By the time they reached the hotel, both Duncan and Courtney were clinging to their seats for dear life, having nearly falling off a few times. Margi leaped out of her seat first.

"Well that was fun." She chirped.

"Yeah speak for yourself." Duncan grumbled slowly getting up.

"I was speaking for myself." Margi shot back dryly. Then her smile returned as she did a handstand and started walking around in random directions.

Courtney got up and stretched while yawning.

"Awwh, is the spoiled little liar tired?" Duncan asked mockingly walking pass her.

"Bite me." Courtney shot back.

Chef quickly hoisted up Courtney and Margi in one arm like a couple sacks of potatoes, despite their protest, picked Duncan up by his dog collar, and casually walked in as if it was normal.

"What the fuck Chef?!" Duncan croaked while clinging to his dog collar trying to breath.

"Chris said to take you back to the hotel and lock ya'll in ya rooms, you really think I trust any of you to go there on your own?" He snapped at the delinquent.

"Damn it point well given it is. We would have run off already." Margi piped in as Courtney nodded in agreement.

xoxo

Chef threw Duncan into his room. He landed on his back yelling out 'oof'. Courtney and Margi suppressed their laughter.

Duncan got up rubbing his neck then glared at the psycho cook. "Hatchet, you son of a bit-" Chef slammed his door cutting him off.

Then he took out Duncan's lock card and slid it through his auto-lock.

Chef walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the up button. When it opened, out came two sweaty, panting interns dragging out a sleeping Owen by his legs.

"What's with the popular tub of fudge Chad and Jeremy?" Margi asked scratching her head.

"Owen tried to sneak into the party but we caught him." Chad huffed while putting his hands on his back and pushing on it so he could stand up straight. "Crap this guy can give anyone a hunch back."

Jeremy wiped his forehead. "Phew that's a long walk with this guy."

Owen inhaled a snore and then farted when exhaling.

Chef plugged his nose. "Gah! Well it's about to get longer cause this ain't his floor!" He backed while carrying Courtney and Margi into the elevator.

"Aww what?" The boys cried as the elevator closed.

Courtney sighed and plugged her nose. "I'm miserable; the crew is in pain, along with the other interns and now we're in an elevator that smells like Owen's farts…what a night of everything turning into a fiasco."

Margi covered her nose and giggled.

Courtney raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Your voice sounds like a chippet when you talk threw your nose." Margi chirped before giggling some more.

Courtney rolled her eyes but could not help but smile.

xoxo

Chef threw the girls into Courtney's room both of them landing on the bed and just as he was about to leave, his walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Chris to Chef…come in Chef." Chris's voice came out.

"Didn't I tell you to say Master Chief?!" He barked into the device.

"Whatever man, we have another problem. I need you to get back down here ASAP." Chris ordered. "And I strongly recommend bringing a weapon of any kind, we're gonna need it. Over and out."

Chef glanced at the girls again then slammed their door shut and locked it tight. The girls exchanged worried looks.

"That 'bring a weapon' crack is not a good sign is it?" Margi asked rolling her fingers together nervously.

Courtney huffed out a sigh. "No…I'm afraid it's not." She got off the bed, pulled her pink pajamas out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Margi eyes widen over a thought. "Hey Coco, what were you and Duncan arguing about?"

Courtney clutched the knob at the mention of his name. "He was disgusted by the fact that I lied to him all this time and even when I told him I wanted to tell the truth, he still said it was inexcusable and after that he basically confirmed that he and the other campers were going to make me squirm when time comes to tend to their needs. In short, karma is a bitch to me right now." She said before closing the bathroom door.

Margi sighed in sadness then took out her camera and went through her footage of Darcy and Stacy, then compared them to the picture of Ezekiel after he rotted himself from being a stowaway on the plane.

"I really hope that this unrealistic chi-a-boo will blow over in a few days." She said to herself before tucking her hand-cam under her pillow. "I mean who even heard of such a thing as mindless undead disease that spreads from the bite contact, I mean that shit only goes on in zombie movies." She laughed to herself the laid down. "Yeah-yeah… I'm so sure…that we're all gonna die." She laughed before falling asleep with a Joker smile on her face.

**A/N: Me) Boy Margi doesn't know how much she hit the nail on the head.**

**Courtney: Least I have a best friend in this story.**

**Margi:(glomps Courtney) Yay us! So do we get to slice some Zombies or what?!**

**Courtney: Margi? Did you take your meds the morning?**

**Margi: (jumps around like a rabbit) No…is it that noticeable? **

**Me & Courtney: Yes**

**Margi: (continues to hop) Oh…cool-li-O's! (leapfrogs over Courtney and starts doing cartwheels around the A/N room)**

**Me: Okay then…Review please and thank you and I'll try to calm down hyper over here for next chappy…Chef!**

**Chef: (Takes out an injection needle and grabs Margi when she cartwheels near him and sticks her in the butt)**

**Margi: Ouchy! (feels dizzy) Margi's got a boo-boo on her booty. (falls over)**


	3. Episode 3 Good Morning Infected

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; this story is rated M for Cruel Humor, language, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot.**

**Genre (Drama, Fantasy, Suspense, Humor)**

**Episode 3:Good Morning Infected**

Courtney was fast asleep in her usual pink PJs. Instead of having her hair in a ponytail, it was down and messy. In addition, since her identity was exposed she left her nose and belly button rings from last night on, no point of taking the piercings off and hiding them now.

Margi, who shared the same bed, never did change out of her bikini; she was smiling and was punching the air in her sleep.

"Mama said knock you out…I'm gonna knock you out…" She said softly her sleep before she accidentally punched Courtney in the arm.

Courtney's eyes snapped open but then squinted from the light hitting her eyes. "Ouch! What the- Margi wake up!" she groggily said sitting up, rubbing her arm.

Margi sat up shaking her fist in the air. "I'll get cha Jackie Legs I didn't hear no goddamn bell!" She then opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh good morning Courtney…why does my fist hurt?" Margi asked shaking her hand. "What?" She asked catching Courtney frowning at her.

"Nothing." Courtney waved off. She then grabbed her PDA off the end table next to the bed and looked at the time. "Get up Margi; we have to train for the game today so we'll be ready for tomorrow." She said kicking the sheets off her legs and getting up.

Margi yawned. "Awh, bummers! Fine." She whined getting up taking off her seashell bikini top and walking towards the balcony. "Ah, let me just get in a quick early morning sunbath and-where is everyone?" She asked suddenly, leaning over slightly to get a better look.

Courtney noticed her friend standing at the edge of the balcony topless. "Margi we need to move, you can sunbath later." She said walking outside to join her at the balcony. "What are you…looking…down…at?" She slowly asked taking in scenery.

The view the girls normally would have seen is the bungalows, the pools and the bars having wall-to-wall crew and interns hanging out or moving equipment/luggage around but instead it look like a ghost town. The pool had beach balls and floaters, but not a soul in sight. At the bars, there were spilt bottles and half-drunken drink left behind along with food, wallets, keys, and other small necessities. It was almost as if everyone just dropped everything and vanished.

"Okay…" Courtney eased out. "Something's up and I don't like it." She said sternly then pointed to Margi. "Get you and your D's showered and dressed Marg, we need to meet Chris downstairs and figure out what is going on around here." Then she went inside and started digging for another outfit threw her suitcase.

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Margi shrugged then skipped into the bathroom while cupping her breasts. "My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!" She sang randomly before closing the door.

xoxo

Chris and Chef are in the lounge waiting for Courtney, Margi, and the rest of the cast to come down. Chris was getting impatient.

"What is wrong with these people? I said be here today instead of tomorrow since our schedule had to be rearranged." Chris complained pacing.

"No you didn't. You said lock everyone in they own room and say nothing." Chef corrected folding his arms.

Chris waved that off. "No matter I can fix that." He smirked and put on a pair of sound blocking headphones picked up the hotel's announcement phone, placed a klaxon into the receiver, blew it and the sound led straight to everyone's room.

xoxo

Duncan's eyes snapped open and he fell out of his bed huffing out 'fuck' after landing on his face.

"What the heck?" He yawed stretching. Duncan looked at his wristwatch. "Aw man… it's seven in the morning why is he waking us up for?"

Duncan got up, went to the door, and tried to push it open. "Damn it! Chef still has it locked."

"Attention campers." Chris's smug voice echoed through the intercoms making the delinquent wince. "I hope I didn't disturb you." He laughed. "But it's time to get packin' and going to the camp grounds we have a slight change in schedule. Better get a move on."

Then Duncan heard a clicking sound the door was unlocked. Duncan tried to push it open again, but something was blocking it.

"Did Chef putting a bolder out here or something? Grr!" He grunted before he kicked the door and regretting it quickly when he foot began to throb. "Fuck! What's blocking this door?!" He clutched his foot hoping in pain.

xoxo

Owen was dead asleep with his back blocking Duncan's door. When he felt something push him, (Duncan kicking the door) his eyes opened for a moment and he looked around.

"What am I doing in the hallway?" Then he felt something sticking him on the butt and pulled it off. "Huh? I must have been one heck of a party crasher if I was tranquilized heh-heh." He chuckled then in an instant fell asleep again, putting more weight on the door as Duncan on the inside kept kicking it.

xoxo

Courtney sat down on the bed. "What, we're leaving today? Oh you gotta be kidding me." She groaned to herself putting her black strapless bra on.

"...and I am not to be kidding you in case you think I am." Chris added before blowing the klaxon again making Courtney plug her ears. Then she glared at the intercom when she heard Chris laughing. "I love this thing, you all have ten minutes to pack and meet in the lobby to board the bus, McLean out!" He finished then hung up the hotel phone.

"Awh double bummers!" Margi yelled from the bathroom. "I'm still on lather… man this chlorinated crap from the pool makes you smell like piss afterwards if it's still on ya skin for too long, phew!"

"I would have told you to take a shower last night like I did," Courtney shrugged. "But when I came out the bathroom you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up, that and you punch in your sleep." She added while quickly putting her blue-violet no-sleeved skintight midriff that showed some cleavage, black jean short-shorts and black gladiator wedge sandals. She went to mirror and started to brush her hair.

Margi poked her head out of the bathroom her hair covered with suds. "Aw that is so sweet of you. Hey don't brush your fur yet let me fix it and your make-up."

Courtney smiled and raised a brow. "Why? I can go on the show as myself this time."

"Ah but that's the beauty of it. Fresh start, fresh old real you look." Margi then smirked. "Plus you don't have to worry about that awkward moment where I put make-up on your ass this time." She giggled. "Come one let me do it, I bet cha I can fix you up in less than five minutes after I come out."

"Okay, okay," Courtney smirked. "You're on, but hurry, you heard Chris we only got like ten minutes." She pointed out. Then started packing up their stuff.

"K-K." Margi chirped then closed the bathroom door. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

"What's wrong with you?" Courtney asked glancing at the door.

"Soap in the eye!" Margi shouted through the door.

Courtney shook her head and continued to pack all their belonging into their trunk.

xoxo

Bridgette zipped her blue bag up, picked up her surfboard and sighed. Geoff waited for her at the door and saw how quiet she was being.

"What's the matter Bridge… babe?" The party boy asked. "You've been a little down since last night."

"I'm just thinking about how this new season is going to be ya know? I mean with Courtney being…not the Courtney we knew this whole time, and everyone getting mad at her…" She trailed.

Geoff walked up to her. "You're having bad vibes about what's going to like happen between her and everyone else." He finished putting his arm around her shoulder.

Bridgette nodded slowly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't have bad vibes against her, I mean she did annoy me sometimes but she probably did it all cause of Chris…I bet there's an awesome dudette somewhere in there, just gotta give her a chance." Geoff explained to her with a reassuring smile.

Bridgette slowly smiled back. "Well good we're on the same page."

"Would've have been cool to have a maid though." Geoff muttered but Bridgette heard him.

"Geoff!" She barked smacking his arm.

"Kidding, just kidding." He retorted putting his hands up in surrender.

xoxo

"Just got to add a little sunrise eye shadow and…there's the old Coco I know and love." Margi squealed proudly stepping out of the way and letting Courtney look in the mirror. "Oh! And that only took two and half minutes, new record." She added stopping the timer on the PDA.

Courtney's dark chocolate hair in full length to her lower back, thanks to Margi, now put up in two low ponytails draped over her shoulders with two thick braids in each ponytail while the rest in it hung straightened also her short bangs in the front pulled back and held down with a blue hair clip. Her eye shadow color was gold-brown. Margi also added some gold glitter on her cheekbones to show off the shape. Then lastly, she applied the dark red lip-gloss to make them pop. The preppy casual Courtney was no more.

"Well?" Margi asked shaking her best friend's shoulders.

Courtney turned around and pulled Margi in a hug. "I've never been so happy to look in the mirror and say I'm going out as myself today. "I said before and I'll say it again, thanks Marg." She said giving her friend a slight squeeze. "Well lets head down…we'll take the stairs this time."

"Oh there's a circular emergency ramp on our level that goes all the way down to the emergency lobby door exit! Can we slide down the rails? Pweese?" Margi begging tightening her grip around Courtney's waist, pouting like a pup.

"You do know that we share a trunk for a suitcase right?" Courtney pointed out. "And that we'd have to hold onto the truck while sliding down the rail which isn't exactly possible." She added letting go of Margi.

Margi put her hands on her hips shook her head. "Courtney, Courtney, Courtney…Courtney." She sighed disappointedly. "That preppy you has fogged up your head to where you forgotten our number one motto."

Courtney raised a brow. "You mean to wear our virgin vaginas proudly until the one for the rest of our lives comes along?"

Margi waved that off and shook her head rapidly. "That's the second thing of our most important mottos. No, you forget that you shouldn't look at everything the way the universe wants you to see," Then she smirked evilly. "We gotta open our brains to the possibilities."

xoxo

Courtney and Margi were sitting on top of their black and gold trunk in front of the ramp way door with Courtney on the front facing forward and Margi behind her, backwards. Margi also used the hotel liquid soap from their room on the bottom of their trunk to give more "slide-edge" as she put it.

Margi pulled her camera off her belt, pressed record and put it up to her eye. "Since this is circular ramps swell not a "stair" swells we don't have to worry about the trunk flipping us over."

Courtney had a nervous look on her face. "Um…Marg, this sounded like fun at first and something I need to feel like myself again, but like now that I'm here, I am really starting to get second-

"Relax Coco; I do this all the time, one time I actually ran into Chef and sent him flying all the way across the lobby and then he ended up landing on Chris's face, ass first." She laughed. "Chris was all 'Dude, you need to put some Febreeze on your butt it stinks!' It was hilarious!" She said as she put her boot's heel up to the doorframe.

Courtney shook her head. "Maybe we should just walk down?" She suggested trying to change the subject.

"We'll be late if we do." Margi countered. "Besides I don't feel like carrying our trunk so…HANG ON TO YOUR THONG!" She cried before kicking her foot off the doorframe sending them at a good speed down the ramp swell. "Woo-Hoo-hoo-hooo! Look out below world!" She screamed while filming the whole thing.

"Oh my god-oh my god-oh my god-oh my god!" Courtney cried rapidly as her eyes widen, tightening her grip on the handle of their trunk.

xoxo

Everyone, minus Courtney and Margi, were downstairs. Many people were starting to lose their patience since they actually came early for once.

"Ugh! Why are we still here? We came early!" Heather complained tapping her foot impatiently. "And where the hell is the 'help'?" She also asked referring to the missing duo. "I'm not carrying my own bags."

"Sit up straight Devon Joseph; you'll get a hunch that way…and is that a smug on yo face child, I told you to scrub hard." Mama DJ complained taking out a tissue, licking it and started to wipe and pinch his cheek.

Noah, Cody, Harold and Justin were snickering at him and DJ blushed in embarrassment.

"Mamaaaa." DJ whined trying to pull his face away.

Mama DJ cupped his chin and pulled him down to her level. "Don't sass me Poopido." She sternly ordered then wiped his nose.

Owen, Duncan and Gwen were standing next to them.

"Dude stop with the daggers," Owen begged nervously to Duncan. "I said I was sorry for blocking the door."

"What exactly happened to you last night at that party?" Gwen questioned.

"Nothing I won't admit to thanks to farticus over here." Duncan snorted jabbed at thumb to Owen.

Katie, Sadie, Lindsey, and Beth were arguing against Bridgette about Courtney.

"But she's been so bossy and mean to us." Beth argued.

"Besides, no one ever liked her that much and she's no fun to be around." Sadie said frowning.

"If she's as nice as you say Bridgette, then she would have told us the truth or something right?" Katie asked.

"But she didn't." Sadie pointed out. "Courtney just did what Chris said and didn't seem to care how we felt."

"Exactly." Beth agreed nodding.

Bridgette pinched the bridge of her nose. "Girls for the last time, she was under contract and had to play the role of a different personality like Chris said. From the way it looks she wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

Lindsey scratched her head in confusion. "Wait so is Courtney is a made up character? Like an imaginary friend?" Then she frowned. "Cause if she is I want to imagine her away." She complained.

"Oooh maybe she's one of those imaginary friends that you can't imagine away, like mine only they are in my head not a physical form." Izzy chirped before knocking her fist on her head. "Yeah Phil and Lillian, I mean you!" She glared looking up.

Bridgette slapped her forehead and sighed in frustration.

"Where the hell is those two? I swear if they do not get down here right now, I will add more money to their debt." Chris said to Chef.

Suddenly a loud rumbling nose came from the emergency door that lead upstairs and everyone turned it.

"What in the world was that sound?" Lashawna asked pointed to the door.

"Can't be Owen given he's right here and his stomach has actually been quiet for once." Alejandro answered.

"Careful, you'll jinx it." Duncan said dryly.

Alejandro raised a brow. "Jinx what?"

Owen let out a long fart that came with a fog; his eyes widen at what he just did and smiled sheepishly at the others. "Heh-heh sorry."

Chef rolled his eyes and decided to open the door and walk inside.

xoxo

"Okay this is kinda fun when you get use to the turns!" Courtney said smiling widely.

"See? What I tell ya, and nothing can ruin it for us." Margi chirped turning around and holding onto Courtney's waist with one hand and filming with the other.

Courtney tapped her chin then widens her eyes in horror at something. "Margi?"

Margi looked at Courtney through her hand-cam. "Yeah Coco?"

"Isn't there a chance that the door at the bottom is closed?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Margi excited face was replace with the look of a deer in front of headlights.

"Oh shit sandwich." Margi uttered blankly.

Courtney clenched her teeth in panicked and looked forward again, only to see Chef at the bottom glaring at them. Both of the girls gasped.

"There you two little demons are!" Chef barked then got on one knee and held his arms out front as if ready to stop them.

"Whoa! Oh no! Dude I wouldn't try to face it this time!" Margi cried waving for Chef to get out of the way. They were getting closer towards the bottom.

"Uh-uh I'm ready for you this time!" He barked before the trunk hit him in the gut making the cook fall flat on his back and launching Courtney and Margi in the air and landing in front of Chris near the front door.

Both Courtney and Margi landed on their stomachs with Margi on top of Courtney. Margi sat up, latched her pink hand-cam back onto her belt, and tried to suppress her laughter along with Courtney.

"You're late for being early!" Chris yelled. "Chef already loaded all the stuff on the bus so guess who gets to take it off?"

"It was so worth that slide, did you see Chef's face, priceless." Courtney whispered to the spiceberry who giggled in response.

Everyone else was just staring at them full of confusion, Bridgette and surprisingly Izzy ran over to them. Bridgette helped Courtney up and Izzy helped Margi.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good. Thanks for the ups." Courtney giggled.

"You guys totally nailed Cheffy in the gut!" Izzy said excitingly to Margi. "Wicked wipeout Izzy's impressed Cat in the Hat." She added poking Margi's white Sid hat with cat ears.

Margi smirked. "How'd you know my nickname?"

"Ha! I told you that's her name Noah!" Izzy shouted pointing at the know it all who rolled his eyes.

Noah rolled his eyes. "What are the odds? She proved me wrong." He said sarcastically then continued to read his book.

Margi shook her head giggling. "No it's just a nick name some of my friend's call me because I always wear a Sid cat eared hat all the time." She extended her hand. "Margi is name real my." She introduced herself smiling brightly.

"You meet to nice it's, Izzy am I." Izzy replied shaking her hand rapidly.

"Is Izzy bonding with the friend of the enemy?" Owen asked watching.

"That girl flips flops more than the intro of her own name." Lashawna shrugged.

Chef finally got Courtney and Margi's trunk off him and glared at the two girls. "If those two become friends, we're all going down." He grumbled.

"Oh great two psycho hose beasts, just what we need." Heather sneered sarcastically approaching the small group. Then she turned her attention to Courtney and smirked evilly. "So Courtney…tell us, how does it feel?"

Courtney glared at her. "How the hell does what feel?"

Alejandro approached the group putting an arm around Heather's waist.

"How does it feel that you're the most disliked personnel here?" He said as Heather smirked as his comment.

"She doesn't know royal hinnies of mean tell us, how did it feel?" Margi asked smirking.

Chef shook his head as he carried the trunk to the bus outside.

"…and so it begins." Chef stated before walking outside.

The couple growled and before they could say anything else, Chris spoke up.

"As much fun as it is to see you all getting acquainted," He started the paused laughing. "Time to load the bus kiddies." Chris announced pointing to the front door.

xoxo

The drive around the island to the campgrounds was quiet for the most part, minus Mama DJ nagging to her son rather loudly, Sierra still excited about Courtney new physical appearance and going on about how much stuff she hopes to learn about her for the blog, and everyone else having their quiet conversations. Towards the back of the bus sat Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Lashawna, Harold and Cody.

"I don't buy that "transformation" for a second." Heather snapped quietly.

"Neither do I," Gwen agreed. "Given that Chris says she knows everything that went on during the show no one is safe with her around first chance we get we need to convince everyone to vote her off first."

"If we just get her voted off first, there goes your revenge ladies and she will get off easier than you are hoping for." Alejandro pointed out.

"True," Heather agreed. "We need to strategize how we can break her and that Margi girl to where they'll be begging to go home."

"Just remember we're only doing this grouping ship so we can all get much needed payback, after that we play the game our own ways." Gwen reminded the others.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Heather retorted.

Lashawna realized how quiet Duncan was being since he was just glaring out the window.

"Danger boy why are you so quiet?" She asked.

"I thought he would be the main one discussing this." Cody added.

"So did I." Harold nodded. "Given that he socialized with her the most."

"Are you okay Duncan?" Gwen asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking…" He trailed.

"About what?" Gwen asked rubbing his shoulder.

Duncan turned around smirking. "How sweet it'll be to stick it to Courtney…and I have just the plan to do it."

The group smirked and leaned in closely to listen in.

xoxo

Courtney kept looking at the environment and it did not look good. Heavy equipment left behind, every other turn there was a car wreck, and for a second or two she thought she saw someone but shook that off. Apparently no one but her was paying attention since they were too busy having their conversations about whatever.

Margi would have been wondering what was wrong with her friend but she had her own problems. Sitting across from them was Mama DJ in the aisle seat and DJ at the window seat. Margi a few minutes ago made eye contact with DJ, smiled at him and Mama DJ snapped at her saying that she did not want any manipulative crazy little flirt messing with her son and just went on and on from there.

"Girl if I was your mama I would tape your mouth shut and have you get rid of that ridiculous hair color." Mama DJ said harshly rolling her neck.

"Hey don't diss the _do_ lady." Margi shot back pointing to her hair. "It is the color of awesome and I didn't do anything but look at your son…is that like a crime?"

"Girl I heard what you said to those boys when you were running from them, girls like you are too fresh for my son to be around." The mother shot back.

Margi scratched her head for a moment then remembered. "Oh, psh, what teen girl doesn't flirt with cute guys? We do that every other day."

"The ones that isn't pregnant or not wearing tiny jeans skirts don't." She said with harshness in her tone crossing her arms.

"Rude-ish." Margi said knitting her brows. "I do wear jean shorts under these."

"Mama," DJ eased out cutting in. "She wasn't meaning any harm, really she wasn't doing anything she just made eye contact, that's all."

"Mhm." Mama DJ muttered obviously unconvinced. "Just keep your eyes to yourself." She finished facing the front shutting her eyes. "After Chef, the last thing I need is more problems-" She continuously nagged on and on while DJ glanced at Margi and mouthed 'Sorry about her.'

Margi shrugged and mouth 'Meh, no worries.' before taking her pink hand-cam out and started going through her pictures.

Suddenly the bus stopped. Everyone was looking around confused.

"Uh-oh." Chef said slightly nervous.

"Aw what? More of those things?" Chris said getting nervous too.

Everyone heard Chris and turned their attention to him.

"Something wrong Chris?" Trent asked leaning over to look up to the front.

Courtney and Margi just happen to be sitting at the front row where they could see out the driver window and their eyes widen in horror.

"More of them Courtney, more of our friends have the disease." Margi whispered, clutching Courtney's hand.

"Shhh, we don't know that yet. It could be Chris trying to scare us." Courtney whispered back, squeezing her hand but she looked nervous too.

"Uh Chris? Why are we stopping here?" Heather asked impatiently.

"We're not," Chris started, standing in front of the driver's window trying to block the sight that was ahead. "We're just uhh-"

'_CRASH!' _ A bloody arm crashed through the window leaving a big crackly hole and grabbed Chris by the neck, causing everyone to scream…well everyone except Beth who let out a wheeze.

**A/N: Total Drama Action episode 10 I think is where Beth reveals she cannot scream cause of a freak accident during a tonsillectomy; just trying to keep it accurate-ish for most peoples. lol**

"CHEF! FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT!" Chris croaked out trying to pull out of the arm's grip.

Chef took out his ax and chopped the arm off. Chris fell forward and crawled to the first seat he could find, right next to Margi and Courtney. Trying to smash through the window was a person (guy) who skin looked pale and rotted green covered in dry blood. His eyes were bloodshot red, his arms and legs covered with bite marks, his t-shirt covered with scratch marks and dripping blood and his swim trunks covered with dry blood.

"ZOMBIE!" Owen screamed over everyone else.

Chef hit the gas and used the windshield wipers to make the 'zombie' fall off only to see ten more rotted out 'zombies' covered with blood running towards them. They were all dressed as if they were going to the beach.

"HOLD ON! IT'S ABOUT TO GET MESSY!" Chef shouted then stomped on the gas petal hard causing everyone to stumble back into his or her seats.

As the infected group caught their scent, some of them charged towards the bus as Chef literally ran over the 'zombies' leaving bloody splatters on the windshield and tires. They were getting close to the campgrounds, which had a tall fence with barbwires and the gate was wide open.

"Chef! What happened to the interns that were supposed to guard the gate?" Chris asked over their screaming as he flinched when one 'zombie' landed on the bus side trying to pull the door open.

Four more 'zombie' people who not covered in as much blood jumped on top of the bus and started pounding on the roof and the windows. Those four were two boys and two girls, all wearing white long sleeved shirts, red short sleeved buttoned up shirts, and khaki shorts.

"I think I found them!" Chef answered as he swerved the bus to a stop took out a remote and pressed a red button that closed the gate and turned the electricity on and the 'zombies' that were chasing the bus tried to claw at the gate only to get electrocuted and fell to pieces with blood splashing all on the ground.

The only ones left now, were the four interns. One male intern smashed his head into the bus window next to Cody who screamed at first but then pondered something.

"Chris… did you plan this?" He asked pointing a finger to the person who in response snapped once at it, Cody yanked his finger away just in time.

Everyone froze for a moment and glared at Chris, well everyone except, Courtney, Margi, Duncan and Chef.

"Uh…" Was all Chris could say.

"Courtney…that's Chad." Margi whispered holding her camera up to her friend.

Courtney looked at the picture of him and compared it to the Chad they were looking at now. His dark skin coded with blood, his pupils were red instead of brown and he was extremely angry, but you could tell it was still him. Courtney's jaw dropped and her eyebrows knitted. It was Chad, and now he is the infected, just like Stacy and Darcy…and all those people Chef ran over and electrocuted. Everyone else however slowly was starting to think it was a joke.

"You punk'd us again dude?" Owen asked.

Geoff got up and started laughing. "DUDE…you really got us this time." Then he looked at Chad. "Nice acting dude." He complimented.

"Geoff, I'm not sure he's acting." Bridgette nervously said backing up.

"Sure he is babe, here I'll prove it." Geoff said before he grabbed Chad face and started tugging.

Margi winced. "Uh guy whose name I don't remember… I do not think you should-

"_Relax_ ladies we got this." Cody said smugly then he joined in on tugging Chad's face.

Margi shrugged. "Okay, have it your way."

Courtney palmed her forehead.

Both boys were pulling hard, but failing to rip off a mask.

"Maybe its animatronic." Geoff suggested.

"We'd hear robot sounds right about now." Cody replied.

"Maybe it's a puppet." Geoff grunted pulling harder.

"Don't cha think someone would be controlling it with strings?" Margi suggested dryly earning a nudge in the arm from Courtney. "Ouchy, arm nudger." She murmured.

"You know what's going on don't humor them. This is serious." Courtney whispered sternly.

Margi nodded. "Right, right, sorry." She whispered back.

"Well then maybe it's…it's…" Geoff grunted yanking harder to where the head came off and blood shot out of the body and dripped out the head. Chad's body went limp and slid out the window hitting the ground.

"Real." Geoff crocked out.

Everyone froze with shocked looks on their faces. Geoff and Cody's eyes went wide as dinner plates if possible. Geoff then broke the silence by screaming at the top of his lungs as he tossed the head in a random direction, which happened to land on Justin's hair. Everyone started screaming.

"Not the hair!" He cried swatting the head that landed on Tyler's lap.

"Aw my gym shorts get it off!" Tyler shouted throwing it in another direction, which happened to fly towards Margi.

Margi sat up and swatted at it. "Hot undead potato!" She laughed.

"Marg!" Courtney barked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! Ha-ha!" Margi laughed.

Izzy caught the head. "Cool. Hey does it bounce?" She smirked excitingly before lifted it over her head and literally bounced it. It landed on DJ's lap.

"Mama!" He cried.

Mama DJ in a panic swatted it with her purse. Courtney caught it out of the air and just stared at it for a moment before she shoved it in Chris's face causing him to flinch and shield himself.

"Chris! You tell everyone what is going on right now, before you get us all killed! You got five seconds to fess up before you're kissing undead lips!" She threatened shoving Chad's head closer.

Everyone got quiet and all eyes landed on Chris, well minus the other three rabid undead interns screeching trying to claw their way in.

Chris's eyes darted around realizing all eyes were on him.

Chef sighed. "Just come clean man."

Chris sighed in frustration and slid out the seat, all while trying to avoid the infected head. He stood in the middle of the aisle and folded his hands behind his back.

"Fine…campers," Chis began. "I was gonna wait until we were safe inside the gate, which we are in, but some of the infected came in with us." He then paused to sigh. "Well here's the thing, these 'Zombies' are not zombies at all…they are regular people whom of which were bitten and infected by Ezekiel. His body "transformation" while being a stowaway on the plane-" A glass smashing sound came from the door cutting off the host.

Another of the infected broke through the glass door with one arm. It was a slightly chubby girl with short raggedy black hair, puke green skin and one red eye was dangling by the veins out of her socket.

Chris put his hands up in surrender. "Okay I can't explain like this…Courtney, you need to terminate these guys, now! You too Margi!" He ordered.

Courtney gasped and dropped the decapitated head. "What?! Why us?"

"Because I'm the boss of you and you're the only interns I got left that I know of that didn't get on the escape choppers last night along with some of the crew who didn't get bitten." Chris shrugged. "Plus Chef had to terminate a bunch of them last night while you were sleeping away. Now it's your turn."

"Courtney has a killer instinct?" Eva questioned raising a brow.

"She's probably wounded, but never killed." Heather snorted with a smirk.

"She's might be just as afraid as the rest of us." Beth added while Lindsey nodded.

"Shut up Meg." Margi snapped pointed a finger at Beth. "Courtney is a lot of stuff, but she is not a coward."

Beth looked around for a moment then realized she was talking to her and sent a glare. "My name is Beth f.y.i."

"Oh…then why did Chef say you're another Meg Griffin after season two?" Margi asked glancing at Chef who whistles like nothing happening.

Courtney sighed. "Margi, there's no talking to them." She huffed looking down. "There right, I don't kill other living things."

"Technically, their brain dead in controlling their instincts, they're minds are telling them to revert to becoming cannibals, that's what happened to Zeke when he started to crave the scent of blood in the Serengeti challenge." Chris butted in. "Basically, if you get bitten, your already dead and there is no cure for it, since one does not exist; the only way to stop the disease from spreading…it to terminate the problem."

Courtney and Margi glanced at the infected then looked at each other.

"Okay Coco, you want to wuss out? Or you want to go and kick some undead ass?" Margi asked smirking at her best friend.

Courtney stared at her blankly then smirked back. "Let's kick some undead ass."

"Yes! Weapon us!" Margi shouted excitedly holding her hands out, only to catch pompoms. "Hey cool it's my brass knuckle pom-poms…so you stole them from me Chef-itch!" She yelled putting them on.

"What's she gonna do, cheer them into submission?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Earth to Noah 'brass…knuckles'." Margi said in an 'a duh' tone before punching a window making it shatter. "See?"

Chef rolled his eyes, dug in his secret compartment under the driver seat, pulled out a black 32-inch blade chainsaw, and handed it to Courtney.

"The things he hides on this bus scare me." Harold whispered to Lashawna who shook her head.

"Uh don't you think you should let Duncan handle the chainsaw?" Gwen asked raising a brow. "Since you said yourself don't have a killer instinct to take out anything living." She pointed out.

Duncan smirked. "Let the little girl play with the blades, this should make a good laugh." He snickered.

Courtney just rolled her eyes and said nothing. Now was nor the time or place to argue with those two.

The three infected were on the ground growling looming around the bus waiting for their prey to come out. Courtney and Margi stood at the bus door.

Chef held the lever to open the door. "Ready…"

Courtney turned on the chainsaw and nodded. Margi bumped her brass knuckle pompoms together and nodded.

"GO!" Chef barked as he pulled the lever letting the two out and quickly shut the door behind them.

Everyone sat up on their seats and looked out the windows.

xoxo

Right after the duo ran outside, well Courtney ran Margi cartwheeled the first thing that greeted them was…nothing.

"What the- where'd they-" Margi stammered out. "Aw I was pumped too and- AH!" She cried suddenly as a skinny male intern dropped onto her back from behind wrapping his legs around her waist and trying to grab her throat but Margi quickly stretched her arms behind her, grabbed his throat and flipped him over her head and he slammed into the bus's side. Everyone let out a gasp and slightly backed away from the window. The infected laid limp for a moment but then slowly got up again.

He was about as short as Margi was and had short messy blonde slightly bloody hair; his skin was only slightly green and had one bloodshot red eye and one blind eye.

"J-J-Jeremy?" Courtney stuttered out her eyes widening.

"Not him too." Margi whined, and then both the girl interns grab Margi by her arms. "Whoa! Uh-uh bitches not today!" She growled as she did a forward flip throwing them down flat on their backs. Margi sprung up and clutched her brass knuckle pompoms. "Let's do this!"

Jeremy growled and charged towards Courtney. She then had a seriously look on her face, turned the chainsaw back on and charged towards him meeting half way.

She said nothing as she lifted the chainsaw up like a baseball bat and swung at the infected boy, hitting him right in the ribs cutting deep into his flesh as blood flew out from the spinning blade. Courtney's face hardened as she pressed further and slid the chainsaw all the way through him while ribs could be seen sticking out and more blood pours out as Jeremy squirmed with what strength he had left trying to grab Courtney, failing miserably.

When the blade finally cut through Jeremy's ribcage, Courtney stumbled backwards wincing as her chopped friend's body feel onto the ground limp in two with blood squirting out and one of his feet twitching.

"Sorry Jeremy." Courtney shrugged looking sympathetic.

xoxo

Everyone in the bus stared at Courtney as if she was a maniac.

"Whoa." Noah said letting his book slip out of his hands.

"She's got guts." Eva actually complimented. "I still don't like her though."

"Tell me when it's over." Bridgette whimpered into Geoff's chest.

"This is totally epic! Deadly, gross, and probably scar me mentally for life but epic!" Sierra chipped excitedly typing in her pizza box.

"Hey what's that Margi girl doing?" DJ asked pointing out the window.

"I don't know but it strangely looks like fun." Izzy said pressing her face against a window.

xoxo

Courtney then heard Margi laughing; she whirled around to see Margi playing leapfrog with the other two girls. Well it looked more like Margi leaping over their heads while both girls tried to bite her.

"Margi don't play with them you can get infected!" Courtney shouted lowering her chainsaw.

"I can't help it Miranda and Bri keep distracting me its sooo fun!" Margi laughed landing upside-down with her legs horizontally split with her hands on her shoulders. She then pushed off the chubby girl Bri and landed knees first on top of Miranda making her fall down on her back again. Margi then smirked menacingly, raised her brass knuckle in the air and slammed it into Miranda's skull smashing it in with a loud _'crack!'_ Miranda's body twitched for a moment or two then went limp.

"Yeah bay-bay!" Margi cheered, then she smiled sheepishly realizing what's she just did. "Sorry err… Miranda, Heh-heh." Then she looked down at herself. "Aw man got blood on pink jean jacket!"

xoxo

"Wait a second…she knows all the interns names yet she barely know ours?" Heather questioned Chris. "What's that about we should be known by everybody, right? We're famous."

"Yeah…"Chris eased out awkwardly. "She and most interns don't exactly like you guys because they busted their asses testing the harder versions of your challenges while you got the mild way out."

Beth gulped at that. "The 'mild' ones were deadly enough…I'd hate to see the harder ones."

"Me too." Lindsey added shaking. "I'm glad we didn't have to do whatever the intern peoples did."

"Oh don't worry, _YOU WILL_." Chris said slyly then let out a short chuckle taking out his walkie-talkie. "You guys do have a visual of this whole fight right?"

"Affirmative Chris, over." A male voice said through the other end.

xoxo

Bri was snarling at Courtney when she spotted her and ran towards her waving her arms wildly and that one eye that was dangling out of her socket fell off earning an 'eww' from people in the bus. Courtney's reflex came in and she did a front aerial flip over Bri, when she landed she backswing the chainsaw at Bri's leg cutting it clean off causing her to stumble over. Her leg bled, but Bri did not quit she was still growling and trying to crawl towards Courtney.

"Uh Coco, she's still moving." Margi said casually as she dug through Miranda's khaki pants pockets.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I can see that." She said back then Courtney huffed out a sigh. "I'm going to feel so bitter sweet about this tomorrow." She said walking towards Bri and lifting up the chainsaw with both hand. "Sorry Bri." She apologized sheepishly before the blades spun again as she impaled her through the back.

Bri screeched waving her arms and legs around rapidly as Courtney bent over shoving the blade deeper and deeper down until a loud 'crack' came and Bri's spine split all the way through and a dark puddle of blood formed underneath her; Bri's body then went limp. Courtney pulled the chainsaw out with the blade still spinning and blood dripping and turned it off.

Margi walked up next to her with her brass knuckle pompoms in one hand, and a wallet and an iPod touch in the other. Courtney raised a brow at her.

"So how'd it go?" Margi asked casually cheery while snooping through Miranda's wallet.

"Just…peachy." Courtney huffed sarcastically. Then planted the chainsaw next to her and leaned on the butt of the tool with her left hand. "Did you pickpocket Miranda's wallet and iPod?" She asked pointing to the items.

"Yeppers." Margi shrugged.

Courtney pitched the bridge of her nose. "_Juuuust_ checking." She said dully.

Sudden a slow clapping came from the bus. The girls turned around and saw it was Chef and Chris both of them look rather impressed. Everyone else was just staring at them from inside the bus; all of them looked unsure what to say. Chris spoke up first.

"Well…I was right to send you two out here. Not to mention we got it all on footage, great stuff." He said with a smile as three helicopters came into view with cameras attached to the bottom of the vehicles. More automated camera appeared out of the trees, cabins, even the hood of the bus. One camera operator waved at the girls from on top of the cabins.

"Figures." Courtney and Margi said simultaneously.

Chef glanced back at the bus and shook his head. "Get yo asses out here cowards, NOW!" He boomed.

Everyone else slowly came out of the bus, grimacing at the four lifeless bodies that lay in small pools of blood, bones and organs.

"O-M-G! Courtney that was so unbelievable!" Sierra squealed getting too close to Courtney for comfort. "I'll probably need therapy after what I just saw but it was verge of epic! I can't wait to put that on the blog!"

Courtney tugged on one of her braids awkwardly. "Err…thanks? I think."

"Psh, seen better." Duncan insulted crossing his arms.

"Yeah for killing of three cannibals, it was pretty tamed." Gwen added dryly.

"Haters always hate." Margi muttered shaking her head.

Chris snapped his fingers. "Alright campers, after the break we'll get down to business on how this game is going to go-"

"AHHH!" A girl's voice screamed. Everyone looked around getting nervous. Courtney yanked the chainsaw out of the ground and turned it back on looking around with a glare. Margi bumped her brass knuckle pompoms together and her eyes darted around too.

Beth looked up and saw something flying towards them. "Look! It's a girl on a pink Han glider!" She cried pointing to the sky.

"She might be one of the infected!" Cody shouted hiding behind Sierra.

Margi pulled out her pink hand-cam, zoomed in on the person and gasped in horror.

"Nooo, it's much worse!" Margi whimpered. "She's no cannibal she's a camera hungry reality star wannabe. The reason Coco and I are even here."

Courtney looked up and hover her hand over her eyes. "It's Dakota." She said slightly surprised.

"Huh?" The rest of the cast asked in confusion.

Dakota's Han glider was spinning out of control then took a nosedive right towards the cast.

"She's coming in too hot! Scatter!" Margi cried as she and everyone else screamed and moved out the way quickly all except Cody who was unsure which way to go.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Dakota cried before she crashed into Cody. She sat up groggily, unstrapped herself from the glider, and took off her helmet shaking out her long blonde hair. Then she glanced at Cody.

"Hi…guy whose name I don't remember on this show." She said awkwardly then smiled. "Thanks for breaking my fall. Heh."

"I-I-I-I-I-" Cody stammered. Sierra yanked him from under her by the collar of his shirt and glared at Dakota. "Heyyy, Sierra."

"Keep your hands to yourself sister!" Sierra barked.

"Who the hell is that? She's not competing is she?" Heather demanded.

Dakota gave her the 'talk to the hand' gesture. "Whatever. I don't care about the prize money, like I need it," She scoffed. "I just want uh-" She spotted a cinematographer and ushered him to come closer. "Can you get a little bit closer please?"

The cinematographer stood in front of her with his camera.

Dakota smiled brightly. "Thank you…I just want camera time. People need to see the sparkly adorableness that should have been here from the gecko of this show and not the face that stole it." She finished glaring slightly at Courtney who scoffed.

Chef grabbed Dakota from in front of the camera with one hand and held her in front of Chris.

"Remember when I said I was replacing you with someone else? I meant it." Chris stated getting slightly irritated. "Chef, get princess wannabe out of here."

"Wait no! Please! I'll do anything!" Dakota begged.

"She actually wants to stay?" Gwen asked raising a brow.

"Talk about desperate." Alejandro added.

"I'm the host here Dakota and what I say goes so, no can do." Chris said then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Hello?" Chris glanced at Dakota. "It's your daddy." He said then listened again. "Hello Mr. Milton…"

Then his face was full of excitement. "How much money?!" He hung up his phone. "You're in Dakota." Chris said smirking.

Dakota clapped her hands together. "Yes!" Then she looked at the camera. "Thank you daddy."

"No way!" Heather yelled as an eruption of complaints came from the other cast mates.

"Shush!" Chris yelled. "Let me finished…you're in Dakota, as a player…and an intern, just like poor Courtney and Margi." He laughed.

"What?! NO!" Dakota barked as Chef dropped her in front of the two girls. "Ugh! Rude! This is not happening to me!"

"You asked for it." Chris shrugged then stood in front of the camera. "We'll be right back to show more drama and what will become of our campers? Will we find more infected to kill? What demands do the campers have for Courtney, Margi and now Dakota? You find out next time on Total…Dead…Island!" He said all dramatically unaware that a smirking Margi held her middle fingers over his head from behind.

"Why are you laughing camera dude? Something on my face?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"Nothing sir, ha-ha…nothing." The camera operator uttered suppressing his laughter.

**A/N: Finally finished this chappy lol. **

**Margi: (pulls Courtney into a choking hug.) Coco was a beast with that chainsaw! Did you see me smash Miranda's face in!? So awesome!**

**Courtney: Choking…can't breathe… **

**Margi: Oopsies…sowwie (Lets go and starts bouncing in her seat)**

**Courtney: (rubs her neck) Well it was rather graphic, but good. Except the part where now we have to delt with Dakota…I mean why is she in this story again.**

**Me: I checked season four…she was an intern too.**

**Margi: She looks like she never lifted a finger a day in her life.**

**Me: Yeah…good luck with her lol Okay peoples REVIEW no flamers please.**

**Margi: Or I will hunt you all down!**

**Me: Margi has no right to do that. **

**Margi: Dang it!**


	4. Episode 4 No Blood on the Carpet Pt 1

**MUST READ A/N My bad for taking so long on writing this chapter. I had a bunch of stuff to do lately. You all are awesome with the reviews, thanks people! :D I am surprised no one said much about Dakota being in the story yet lol. Man these violent zombie video games and TV shows (thanks for the suggestions btw), are really inspiring me to write…Any-moo on with the story. Grr had to re upload this chapter when I looked at it again a whole section was missing! Sorry lol IF you already read this please read after teams are made lol.**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; this story is rated M for Cruel Humor, language, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot.**

**Episode 4: No Blood on the Carpet Pt1 **

Margi's POV

Oy-vey what a day …and it's not even noon yet. Sheesh kinda sucks that Courtney and I had to kill four of our friends to start, well three given Geoff, that's his name right?...right. He yanked Chad's head off… and yet it was kinda fun too in a cosmic sort of way, don't judge me. On another plus side, I got my money Miranda owed me back and her iPod with all those killer songs on it. I know, I know that's stealing but the iPod is actually mine, but Miranda 'borrowed' it from me so many times it seems like it's hers.

I stuffed the items into my jackets inside pocket, latched my pink hand-cam and pink brass knuckle pompoms onto my belt and tuned in on what Chris was yackety yapping about…how Coco is able to focus on this shit without the impulse to fall asleep I'll never know.

"Alright campers here are the deal-li-os about your situation, as you can see we are in an enclosed version of Camp Wawanakwa." No shit Sherlock. "Better start loving the place folks…this area is your safe zone, your key to living, your bread and butter, and the only place of survival on the ENTIRE Island as of ten minutes ago." Chris explained as everyone glanced around some looking afraid and or pissed.

"We're still playing this game after having to watch four infected people be sliced to death?" The blonde girl with the blue hoodie asked angrily. (**Bridgette**) "We should be leaving the island instead."

"Not to mention more are out there waiting for us if we are staying." The tall scrawny red head dude with glassed wheezed. "I don't think my mad skills have ever encountered zombies." (**Harold**)

I um do not exactly remember everyone's name I had to work a lot on maintaining Courtney in masquerade the whole time and doing the challenge demos; still a little t-o-ed about the cast getting the mild versions so…hm. I did not watch the show unless Courtney was in the episode, and Courtney and I watched everyone's confessionals to know what we are dealing with for her characters sake.

"Yep we're playing the game still while the zombies are around, isn't awesome?" Chris asked smiling.

"NO!" Everyone but Dakota, Coco and I growled. Meh Courtney and I been through worse. Dakota isn't really paying attention to anything she was smiling at one of the cameras and triple flipping her hair.

"Chris you must be frontin' me because this place has gone to the dogs since we left." The big loud girl with weaved ponytail complained while looking around. (**Leshawna**) She made an excellent point there. I swear this place looked much better in season one and it looked crappier than the dandruff I found in Chris's hair.

The roofs of the cabins looked rotted out…totally unstable like if it were to rain it would still be rain even with a roof over your head. The cabin's log walls seemed okay, minus a lot of fungi spores and bugs. The trailer not too far from them looked okay though from the outside anyways…and judging from those fumes from the septic tank the communal washroom is the last place I am going if I need to pee.

I glanced at the mess hall and it looked the same ish…the food is probably worse than ever though and the confessional can… not so sure I want to go in there after seeing Owen's confessional's. The only main thing new was the electric fence around the area with barbwires on top and a glass tank with a gate semi-circled around the dock of shame and a small portion of the lake.

"You're expecting us to stay in these crappy cabins? Besides we have more people this time…how will we all fit?" Heather complained. "…and there is no way I am sleeping in the same room as the prissy bitch and her lacky over there." She added glaring at Coco and I. Heather does not scare us, we have seen scarier bunnies.

"Well here's how that goes, boys get one cabin and girls get the other." Chris then looked at us. "Mama DJ and interns, you get the ex-interns trailer, but uh, you might have to clean up a bit though." He added chuckling a bit.

"Chris, I am afraid I can't sleep in the same room as a hussy. I'll take my chances with the bugs in the cabins." Mama DJ said harshly cutting her eyes my way.

Ugh! Why do parents of their sons assume I am like some cheap whore? Sure, I can be a little 'fresh' at times, but I wear my vagina proudly; doesn't that count for something? Man this world is hard to please. At least DJ doesn't see me as a hoe… he's kinda cute too. He's like a kitty a sweet strong kitten that doesn't speak Javanese. Makes sense to me.

Chris shrugged. "Um, okay? Sure then, Mama DJ."

DJ gasped. "Mama? No!" Then he turned to Chris. "Man this is not the way anyone should live. Isn't there a better place to stay?"

"Well if you don't the accommodations you can chillax with the zombies while they bite your flesh until your one of them…or if they get really hungry they'll just eat you." Chris said with that irritating smile on his face. Everyone got quiet, most likely remembering what went on earlier. We kicked ass is what I remember.

"Oooh this is one of those horror film challenges from season two?" Dakota asked excitingly finally paying attention. Dakota Milton sounds pretty close to Paris Hilton, random thought, ignore me.

"Is that what's happening?" Lindsey asked scratching her head the gasped excitingly. "This is a movie? Can I play the lead?" She then asked getting all squeaky like Dakota.

"Not if I play it first!" Dakota barked pointing a finger to her. "Besides I am born to be on the big little screen." She added smugly fluffing her hair.

"Add that to the list." Courtney said dully to me.

Dakota raised a brow. "What list?"

Duh, the list of why no one should sign up for the crazed show. We're up to # 120: Chris is a wanking perv.

"Just a list of reasons why people should never signed up for this stupid show, because hopes and dreams are crushed here." I explained. She needs to know what the real deal-li-o is. "We could die in this game; you don't even know what's going on-"

"Die?" Dakota interrupted. "Like have a starlet meltdown in front of the paparazzi? I can handle that." She said proudly then started filing her nails.

I shook my head. Was this girl for reals? I don't exactly favor Dakota much but I should try to get along with her. She seems a bit twilight zoning about everything. Just like, one time Courtney and I ate the brownies Miranda brought to a party at Playa Da Losers after the others cast members left for season two and were like twilight zoning all over the place and we didn't realize Miranda put something in them until morning when we smelled out morning breath. That was wicked.

"You just don't follow do you?" Courtney asked Dakota. "Do you not see these dead bodies on the ground?" She asked pointing to Bri's deceased body. They really should cremate them the smell of death is coming to. P-U.

"Aren't they props or something?" Dakota asked still filing her nails.

Courtney brows furrowed. "No," She said slowly. "They are-" Someone's screeching cut her off and all eyes landed on the gate.

As if on cue, another infected a burnet hair-girl with green skin in a blue string bikini bottom, her boobs bouncing with tassels on her nipples her body covered with fresh blood was screeching and running towards the gate. As soon as she made contact with it however, she received a full body electric shock making her vibrate more than my cell phone while trying to push the gate open.

Everyone gasped or let out a short scream, DJ leaped into his mama's arms, and Dakota squealed in terror ducking behind Courtney and me. Yep need to watch out for her or she'll be zombie din-din by the time the first challenge is over.

After a moment or two, her body fell limp to the ground on her stomach with static electricity zapping all over her. Gross, but cool…that proved a point quite nicely.

Chris winced and hissed at the sight. "Yheesh…nasty." Then he clamped his hands together and smiled again as if nothing happened. Jackass. "So? How's everyone adjusting to the arrangements?" Chris asked.

A few people exchanged glances remaining quiet.

"You're silence is _very _reassuring." Chris said chuckling. "Now everyone with the exception of the interns head to mess hall for lunch and I'll explain how the game is going to go down. Mama DJ you'll be our new additional cook along with Chef." He announced making everyone cheer. "Using Chef's cook book." He finished smirking causing everyone even me to groan.

I have a feeling this is going to be a fucked up day full of death and possible humiliation at every corner… which is totally...awesomeness! Until Coco, Dakota and I do hard labor that is …ugh!

Let the settling in of torment begin!

No One's POV

xoxo

As everyone else went inside the mess hall, Courtney, Margi, and Dakota stood where they were, Chef approached the girls.

"Alright listen up, MAGGOTS!" Chef barked. "As we speak, Chris is handing out PDA's for each player to use to message you three for a chore of hard labor they want done or to locate each other on the island during a challenge, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Chef barked making the three back up slightly while rapidly shaking their heads no.

Chef smirked and started pacing back and forth. "Also there's an app called 'confessionals' you can either use the confession can at your own risk or, text it on the confession app."

He then pulled out three PDA's. Courtney sighed angrily, Margi sucked her teeth, and Dakota looked eagerly excited.

"Alternatively, to contact each other the signal works until you are off the island, pass the coral reefs. So don't get any ideas trying to call your lawyers to escape again, Grippling and Figaro." He explains harshly shoving a PDA to each girl.

Courtney snarled while typing fast on her confessional app.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: Seriously?! I bet cha right now that everyone is coming up with a bunch of lists of stuff for me to do. This bites! Status: Pissed to the off!_

_Heather: I'm already up to #20 in my list of daily chore schedule ;) Status: Evilly Pampered_

_Cody: This confessional is much better than talking in the toilet where Owen left his farts. Status: Fresh air_

_Gwen: This makes our plans of payback so much easier :D Courtney is toast. Status: Grim&Evil _

_Dakota: Chris took my phone during our break, but the paparazzi are near the island and all I have to do is text them during the challenge and photo flash city here I come. Yay! Status: Super Star ready :3_

_Margi: Grr, its season one through three all over again, except this time Chris didn't make me wear that stupid French maid outfit while I work, don't ask. Status: Creepers :P_

_End Confessional APP_

"Ready when you are." Dakota faked smiled at a camera attached to a tree.

"I hate this internship so much." Courtney muttered shoving her new PDA into her pocket while it vibrated with messages, which darkened her glare.

"Son of a bitch, this is jank." Margi muttered putting the device into her second pocket inside her jacket.

Dakota however was texting a storm. "So Chef, how does this game work for us?"

Chef started pacing back and forth. "Well for starters, there will be no Chris picked teams; you have to pick your own teammates and it has to be three teams total by the time everyone's made up they mind. You will have an hour during free time now to pick your teammates. Chris will start the mini challenge off with naming your teams then comes the real doom."

"We'll pick our own teammates?" Margi asked a bit surprised. "That's not how it usually goes."

Chef shrugged while pacing. "That was then, this is now. Secondly and you're really going to get a kick off this…" He trailed smirking. "The teammates you pick will be who you are breaking the billion with if you're the last team standing in the game." He explained as Courtney and Margi gasped.

"What?! No fucking way! I'm gonna lose it!" Eva voice shouted from the mess hall then a table flew out of the luckily opened window.

A few other people were shouting complaints at the same time.

Then the klaxon sound erupted from inside and the shouting was drowned down. The three girls covered their ears and Chef had sound blocking headphones.

Dakota winked an eye open. "Does he always use that thing?!" She asked loudly to Courtney.

"No, just only when Chris is on a time schedule so he'll get paid or wants to annoy people!" Courtney shouted back.

"Annoy being the operative word!" Margi shouted tugging her hat over her ears.

The klaxon sound finally stopped and each of the girls slowly uncovered their ears. Courtney rolled her pinky in her right ear still wincing in pain. Dakota checked her face in her small compact mirror. Margi whimpered while rubbing her ears.

"If I keep frowning up because of Chris, I'll get wrinkles before my mid twenty's." Dakota whined examining her face.

"So why do we have to pick our teammates on our own?" Margi asked crossing her arms. "People are still being mean and nasty towards Coco and I."

"That's you're problem. Chris said the prize is a billion dollars…never said anything about only one person taking it home." Chef snickered.

"In other words, we're all enemies teams or not." Courtney said in a serious tone. "The first time everyone heard about the million we all got greedy and did the craziest things; imagine what a billion dollars can do to provoke one person into betraying their own teammates so they claim the money."

"Sounds like good television to me." Chef snickered.

Margi gently bumped Courtney's hip with her hip. "Well the goal for us is to win enough to get us out of here." She reminded. "Just gotta win for our team so we don't get the boot and get stuck with Chris again."

"If anyone wants us on their team that is." Courtney muttered looking down.

_Confessional APP:_

_Margi: Poor Coco, many people are being very unfair towards her and it's hurting her aura again, need to think of a way to cheer her up. Status: sugar planning :*_

_End Confessional APP_

"Yeah we have to share the pocket change prize with our team if we're still in the game they said, I'm still waiting for him to say where the first challenge is going to be." Dakota whispered into her PDA.

"Who are you contacting BLONDIE?!" Chef barked making the starlet-wannabe jump.

Dakota fumbled with the PDA trying to hang up. "Er…no one, guy sir Chef, sir?" She chirped nervously trying to stuff her device into her pink pants pocket.

Chef glared at her before pacing again. "In this game, it's what you call a win/win… the less people on your team, the more money you take home, and no one wins the billion until the game has ended with the last team standing." He explained then paused again to snicker. "The infected were just a last minute unexpected touch that might slow you down… this is gonna be fun to watch." He said wickedly before laughed evilly.

"So what do we do now?" Courtney asked slightly annoyed.

"YOU GO PUT EVERYONE'S SHIT IN FRONT OF THE CABIN'S FOR THEM TO PICK UP!" Chef boomed in the trio's faces. Then he paused smirking evilly. "…then you have to clean up a body inside the intern's trailer. Then after a while of finding teammates, Chris will do the mini challenge to name ya'll good-for-nothing's then the first challenge will start…DISMISSED!" He finished then walked to the mess hall.

"Well…let's do it to it." Margi said then sighed then went to the bus and unlocked the outside storage hatch. She and Courtney lifted up the luggage cart out and started loading bags on. Dakota of course not helping was texting someone on her PDA.

"Wait could you at least give us an early heads up on the first challenge and where it's located!" Dakota shouted and sighed in frustration when Chef did not answer. She gave up for now and slipped the PDA into her pocket. Then her eyes widen. "Wait; was Chef for real about a dead person in our trailer?"

"I hope so, I want to have a better up-close look at the infected, its creepers but is fascinating. Or it could just be his mean since of humor." Margi said smirking.

Courtney shook her head. "I still can't believe it, four of our friends, gone…and there is bound to be more who didn't make it."

"Now they're coming to eat us out…wait what I say?" Margi giggled. "Oh yeah…the infected it's so crazy bad right? And all because of Zeke." She said tapping her chin then loaded the last bag, grabbed onto the luggage handle and pushed while Courtney pulled.

Dakota was checking her face when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hmm?" She asked turning her compact mirror to see Courtney in the reflection raising a brow. "Oh…we have to work now?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we do. Now come on and help before Chris sees and gives you a worse job."

Dakota raised a brow while grabbing onto the cart trying not to mess up her nails. "What could be worse than lugging everyone else's luggage?"

"Giving Chris a deep tissue massage." Margi answered in disgust then shuddered.

"Rubbing a middle age man? Ew much!" Dakota grimaced while pushing the cart.

Courtney nodded. "Trust me; it's worse than it sounds. Now let's move." She said pulling on the cart.

xoxo

The three girls reached the cabins and found only Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, DJ, Noah, Izzy and Tyler were there. Everyone else was still in the mess hall. Bridgette caught sight of the trio first and waved. Courtney gave a small smile and waved back before she joined Margi and Dakota in taking the bags off.

"Courtney," Bridgette began approaching the three. "I didn't get the chance to say thanks for saving us, so thanks." She said smiling.

"Oh well, you're welcome. I didn't feel totally comfortable doing that though, since I just saw Chad, Jeremy, Miranda, and Bri, just last night." Courtney said knitting her brows, while handing Bridgette her blue bag and surfboard.

"Who's bag belongs to who again?" Dakota asked trying to lift Eva's bags that didn't budge. "Ugh! What's in here, a dumbbell?"

"Two actually, Eva lifts them twenty times a day every day." Courtney said picking up Noah's suitcase. "Maybe you should try a different bag."

Dakota scoffed letting go. "Good idea." She agreed then she noticed Courtney staring. "What?"

"Out of curiosity I must know, why did you come back to this show?" Courtney asked leaning on the cart's handle bar.

"Well, duh, I came here for fame and that's what I'm going for." Dakota said with her nose in the air. "Besides, being famous as a reality star could catapult me to instant popularity as a glamor girl movie actress super fashion model." She cooed clamping her hands together smiling into space.

"Well that's…uh…great for you?" Courtney eased out awkwardly.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: Someone's peaking in high school :P Status: overdone _

_End Confessional APP_

Dakota snapped out of her trance and looked at the enigma. "So why did you take my place?"

"I was handpicked shortly after you were escorted away. I only agree to it like an idiot because I thought it would just be a summer experience for fun, hell I was so wrong." Courtney explained shaking her head. A finger tapped her shoulder, Courtney turned around to see Geoff smiling.

"Court, you were pretty awesome out there." Geoff said scratching the back of his neck. "You sure did handle those dudes better than I did." He chuckled nervously looking down.

Courtney smiled back. "You were pretty strong too… being able to pull Chad's head off his shoulders and all." She nodded in approval.

"Heh yeah…don't remind me." Geoff croaked a bit while lifting his hand to show it was still shaking.

"I tried to warn you not to pull his head off bro." Margi pointing out then handed the party boy his suitcase. "Poor Chad; I didn't think he'd go out like that."

Geoff eyes widened slightly. "He was you friend?" Margi nodded. "Oh man I'm so sorry um…Margi right?"

"Margi am I, and no worries, Chad told me once he would rather to die that way if he was killed, only with a guillotine." Margi said then tapped her chin. "Or did he say that when we were playing 'would you rather'? Hmm…" She wondered making Geoff eyes widen more.

"I would have applauded you heroism earlier, but I was too shocked by the fact you cut another human being in half with a gardening tool." Noah said to Courtney after she handed him his brown suitcase.

Courtney raised a brow. "Um…I'm going to take that as a compliment." She replied dryly picking up Tyler's rather heavy gym bag with both hands.

"You should, it's a whole lot nicer than what everyone else at the mess hall said." Noah said making Courtney eyes widen as she froze in her tracks dropping Tyler's bag, right on his foot accidentally.

"Ye-ouch!" He cried pulling his foot from underneath and clutching it.

"Sorry." Courtney apologized then looked at Noah with her eyes narrowed. "What were the others saying?" She asked going to pick up Justin's suitcase.

"Well Harold went on and on about how he could have done those things if volunteered to." He began making Courtney's eyes roll.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." She said dully.

"Well everyone else just doesn't trust you and or hates you for their own reasons; my guess is for what you did towards them on the show." Noah said but then smiled and raised a brow. "If it's any constellation anyone who risks her life to save us from an instant death by an unexplainable phenomenon gets my token of friendship." He said nodding.

"Well thanks Noah that means a lot from you." Courtney smiled at his comment, but then she frowned again. "They didn't say anything about Margi, did they?"

Margi did a 'whatever' wave off. "Meh let em talk; I just met you all so they can't judge me, if they do let em think what they wanna think."

Izzy hopped in front of the spiceberry. "They said you were just like me!" She chirped making Margi smile brightly.

"I like these people judgment already!" Margi giggled hoping a bit giving Izzy her green backpack.

"But Heather called you Courtney's lesbian lackey too; others with naïve minds believe that rather quickly." Noah pointed out.

Courtney threw her head back in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned tugging on her braids.

"Wow that's like rude." Dakota said shaking her head. "Even I don't throw insults out like that."

"…and putting a 'dis' in front of 'like'." Margi said dully then pouted crossing her arms. "Sure I lap dance Courtney that one time at her seventeenth birthday bash during season one and everyone assumes stuff. Psh."

Courtney palmed her forehead. "Marg, only the other crewmembers and interns knew that."

"Oh…whoopsies, he-he-he." Margi giggled, blushing slightly.

"You lap danced Courtney?" Tyler asked sounding surprised. "and _she_ let you?"

"Wow," Noah said slightly surprised too. "didn't know you had that in you. Was she good?"

"Yes. It was pretty entertaining actually." Courtney compliment smirking at Margi who giggled.

"Even so..." Bridgette cut in then looked at others. "We choose not to follow everyone else's rumors, right guys?" She asked sternly.

"Of course babe it's all good totally into the no enemies' thing." Geoff reassured.

"You already heard my statement." Noah added then went back to reading his book.

Izzy smiles at Margi and pets the top of her head. "I don't believe them 'Cat in the hat', even if the red strips on your hat are missing."

Margi smiles back and scratches Izzy behind her right ear causing the redhead psycho's right foot to kick twitchingly like a dog. Noah raised a brow and took out his PDA.

_Confessional APP:_

_Noah: Chef is right; if Margi and Izzy become friends, we have officially hit the apocalypse. Status: Uneasy :I_

_End Confessional APP_

"Mama always said not to listen to rumors," DJ started then glanced at Margi who stared at him with puppy pouting eyes. "So I'm not judging until I've read the whole book." Then he smiled when she did.

Justin shrugged. "That depends, are you girls both attracted to guys and if so do you find me attractive?" He asked smugly smiling brightly with his hands on his hips and feet apart.

Tyler shook his head at the model. "Dude is that really necessary to-"

"Yes it is Tyler I mean, think about it. Courtney role played a deformed cranky snob this whole time." Justin shrugged earning daggers from the girls, which he ignored. "Surely now that she's herself I seem much more appealing to her." He bragged

Courtney shook her head then picked up his bag. "If you'd stop bragging about yourself and using your looks as a tool to be lazy and a shmuck to other girls then maybe I'd consider you tolerable let alone attractive." Courtney said then placed his bag by his feet.

"Is that so?" Justin asked narrowing his eyes at her stepping closer till he was towering her.

Courtney just smiled slyly. "So it is, and last time I checked…" She trailed leaning closer so she was inches from his face. "You fell hard for this fake, deformed, cranky, snob season two…am I wrong?" She asked close to a whisper but loud enough for the other girls to hear as they snickered.

Justin was in a stare down with her for a moment then smirked. "…Touché."

Courtney smirked back then turned her attention to everyone else as Justin took out his PDA.

_Confessional APP: _

_Noah: Finally, someone tell the anti-me the truth that guys ego is about as massive as Izzy and Margi are crazy birds. Status: satisfied :P_

_Justin: Okay, feisty hot girl gets under my skin…in a good way. Maybe we should be on the same team. ;) Status: Fascinated_

_End Confessional APP_

"So, all this time you were just pretending to be all bossy and mean?" Tyler asks.

Courtney started sitting the other girl's luggage in front of their cabin. "Well yeah but, it wasn't fun what I did to everyone, by the way sorry for fake flirting with you, Alejandro gave me the idea, Chris was listening and told me to follow suite. I hated the idea but I didn't have a choice." She shrugged placing Katie and Sadie's bags by the cabin door.

"Oh, well I'm over it then." Tyler smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Margi grunted while she dragged DJ's bags over to him only for DJ pick them up from behind her.

"Here I got them." DJ said smiling down at the spiceberry.

"Aw, thankies you're sweet." Margi chirped then skipped over to the cart.

_Confessional APP:_

_DJ: Mama thinks Margi is a hussy on a count of what she said during that chase with her, Courtney, Chef and the other interns. She is a little 'out there' but she seems nice too. Status: welcoming _

_End of Confessional APP_

Courtney picked a keyboard and a suitcase, which belonged to Harold. Speaking of whom approached the group and frowned at her.

"Careful with those; I have equipment in there to secure my mad skills with and they are fragile." Harold ordered approaching the enigma.

"You mean your foot spray, deodorant and new lucky socks?" Noah said rolling his eyes. Tyler snickered.

"…maybe." Harold replied taking his stuff from Courtney then looked at her unimpressed. "I've could have done what you did ya' know, I just wasn't volunteered due to certain circumstances."

"Gee thanks for saving me from zombies before I peed my pants again Courtney." She said imitating his voice. "Hey no problem Harold." Courtney said dryly taking the last bag off the cart leaving a big pink coach roller suitcase (**Dakota's**) and a huge black and gold trunk (**Courtney and Margi's**).

"The day I thank you for anything is when you offer your complete surrender." Harold insulted. "In other action movies the enemy helps the good guys and earns their trust only to take them down at the last moment."

"Then I guess it's a lose-lose if I save you again or not hmm?" Courtney asked coldly.

"Okay!" Margi piped in popping up between to the two. "Coco, you me and Dakota…we should go check out our new crib, like now." She said to her friend pulling her hands.

Dakota pushed the cart that just had their stuff on it as Margi dragged Courtney away who was looking back at Harold with suspicion. Harold was typing on his PDA while cutting his eyes at her.

_Confessional APP:_

_Harold: Courtney could be in disguise with in the disguise. She'll be watched like a hawk…or a falcon. Status: Mind-eye_

_Duncan: So people are trying to change their minds about Courtney…all of them full of sympathetic bull. I'll prove she's no different than before. Just you watch Status: showtime;)_

_Leshawna: When that boy smirks like that, it means trouble, flirty trouble he wants to start with a certain non-CIT. I've got my eyes on Duncan. Status: Suspicious o.- _

_Gwen: So the plan is to run Courtney so far down with work that she'll be begging to join our alliance. She is the most useful person here, and when she's not needed anymore, we toss her then play the game our way and take the billion. Status: Devious_

_End Confessional APP_

_xoxo_

"Okay has anyone else's PDA buzzed with requests other than mine?" Courtney asked, irritated by the messages. "Heather just sent me an all day schedule of daily work to do for tomorrow."

Dakota and Margi shook their heads no and Courtney growled.

"You know it's only dumb luck that Chris messaged us saying they don't get to boss us around unless it's on a non-challenge day." Courtney pointed out then looked at her messages. "Ugh! Heather wants me to get up and be her greeting wake-up call in person on days off, warm up the shower, carry her to the washrooms, clip her toenails afterwards, lotion her back-" Margi took Courtney's PDA and stuffed it down her bra. "Marg…what the slush?"

"You need to relax Coco-cola. I will be doing all that crap with you too. For now let's check out our hot new digs; Might be a good sign of luck we get to share this big space." Margi encouraged pushing the door open as they entered only to stop short in the door way and all their eyes went wide in horror as the trio let out piercing screams taking in the scene at the same time Margi clutched Courtney's hands and Dakota duck behind Courtney with her hands Courtney's shoulders.

The trailer looked like a vampire came in and threw up blood all over it and coughed up a dead body too. It came with a two black counter tops covered with puddles of blood dripping off them, one with a sink filled with blood next to it a silver mini fridge with dry blood splatter stains. The floor was a nice white carpet complimented with a pale corps lying face down in the middle of the room. The white walls had flanged splatters of blood, handprints as if a fight happened, and a puddle of blood dripped from the ceiling. One wall had a huge wooden closet doors with very little blood stains on it. Across the room is a red couch with a few dark stains of dry blood on the cushions. In short, it was not a pleasant sight.

Then they spotted a fat rat covered in blood ran across the room with a human finger in its mouth and all 'ewwed' at it.

"Ahhh! A rat!" Dakota cried pointing at the creature over Courtney's shoulder but that was the least of their problems. The vermin quickly scurried out the door leaving tiny paw tracks of blood.

"Oh god." Courtney croaked out looking around. "Chris can't be serious."

"Okay so the place needs a little makeover." Margi said taking a few more steps inside trying to be positive.

A drop of blood on the ceiling dripped off and landed right on the tip of Margi's nose making her cross her eyes looking at it.

Margi scrunched her nose. "Okay it needs a serious makeover." She said wiping the blood off her nose. "Yuckiest!"

_Confessional APP:_

_Margi: The trailer itself was in fact big enough to be a small fancy apartment. It sounds so awesome right? It would be… If there wasn't blood everywhere and a dead body on the floor. Coco looked very pissed. Status: Peeved pumped :P._

_Dakota: What a way to ruin a room much, Chris is a dead man! Stress is so not good for the skin and bad skin means bad paparazzi photos. I'd rather sleep in the moldy cabins. Status: Freaked out :O_

_Courtney: Chris and Chef those two evil goddamn cunt shit dumbass pissfuck meatball __dick cock motherfuckers! I can't believe a dead body really is in here and we have to clean it and the blood up, then sleep in here. Slack! Status: T-O-ed hash tag! _

_End Confessional APP _

Margi flipped the dead body over onto his back with the heel of her boot and gasps. Then she takes her pink hand-cam off her belt, puts it up to her left eye, and zooms in.

It was a skinny tall male with green-brown skin and lay covered in a splattered pile of blood. His hair was not even there just a strain or two; you could see into his ribcage clearly, his heart, stomach and kidneys were missing. One eyes rolled back with veins popped and the other bloodshot red. His skull from the forehead was open and parts of his brain torn off, his mouth wide open as if in a frozen scream and his teeth yellowed and bloody and his tongue ripped out. He had on an intern uniform too and in his left hand was steak knife covered with blood.

"I think he was trying to defend himself." Courtney said pointing at the steak knife. "Guess four against one means you're dead without a good weapon."

"Damn," Margi muttered. "Talk about an all you can eat cannibal buffet. I wonder who he was." She wondered looking at him through her camera. After she took a picture, she then put her hand-cam back on her belt.

"Don't know it's too hard to tell. All I see is that he was one of us interns on a count of the uniform; poor guy." Courtney said sympathetically kneeling down on one knee to where he lies.

Dakota was fanning herself staring at the dead body and she was breathing hard trying to calm down. "What are we going to do? This place is _SO_ beyond help! My fame, my hopes, my dreams, everything shattered!" She said in a panic before Courtney stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Drama starlet mama, snap out of it!" Courtney demanded making her hush. "I get that this is freaking you out, hell I'm still freaked out too but we have a job to do. Now you said you can handle a meltdown so just pretend this is a meltdown. Okay?"

Dakota nodded slowly suppressing her whimpers.

"Good." Courtney smiled letting her go. "First things first, what do we do about mystery dead man here?" She asked jabbing a thumb at the body.

"Ooh! I know!" Margi chirped waving her hand up then took out a lighter. "We could cremate him…and the others while we're on the subject. The smell of death is really starting to fume up the place." She suggested fanning a hand over her nose.

"Okay that's covered." Courtney said then looked at the walls and ceiling. "What about the splatter fest?"

"Oh!" Margi said jumping and clapping eagerly. "I have spray can paints we can use to paint the walls over with in our trunk! I was gonna use them to graffiti where ever Chris was going to be sleeping but this is an emergency." Then another drop of blood from the ceiling landed on her nose again. "Crap!"

"Perfect." Courtney nodded then glanced at Dakota. "Any other suggestions starlet?"

"You're asking _me_ for suggestions?" Dakota question a taken back a bit. "No one ever asks for my advice."

Courtney raised a brow and smirked. "Well today I just did so come on…what do you got on your mind?"

Dakota pondered looking around before she smiled brightly. "I know, since the other interns like used to live here maybe they left something useful in the cabinet's counters, like cleaning appliances. Maid's back at my home always got them from there."

Margi opened the counter cabinet and stuck her head in. "Woo!" She cheered pulling out some scrubbers and a gallon of Clorox. "Jackpot, there's a bunch of cleaning tools in here! We are in business! Let's turn this blood bath into our headquarters of survival, Woo!" She exclaimed then another drop of blood from the ceiling hit her nose. "Son of a grr-ish!" She barked rubbing her nose.

xoxo

After the girls dragged their luggage inside and got to work, Courtney volunteered to burn the mystery male's body along with the other bodies outside. Margi poked her head out the door waving to Courtney who was already half way towards the fire pit.

"Don't take too long burnin' the bods…Oh-oh! Make sure to bring me an eyeball back if you can, I found some jars in the cabinets we could pickle it in, Ha-ha!" Margi shouted smirking brightly then skipped merrily back inside.

Courtney playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in few minutes!" She yelled back walking backwards dragging the body by his armpits. Unfortunately, he was still bleeding some leaving a trail on the dirt the other bodies near the bus were starting to attract flies.

"So, after slashing zombies to death you must feel like a real badass now huh?" A certain delinquent said leaning on a tree only a yard away from her.

"Get bent over Duncan." Courtney huffed while she continued to drag the body before leaving him sat up against the bonfire wood. She did not look Duncan's direction at all while grabbing Jeremy's upper half by the broken ribcage with one hand and his lower half by the foot with the other then dragging him to the fire pit.

Duncan raised a brow. "Well that's not a friendly greeting."

She did not answer as she picked up Miranda bridal style; despite her head still bled a little placed her down in the fire pit then went to grab Bri by her ankles while shooing some flies away then dragged her over the fire pit. Duncan frowned leaving his leaning spot from the tree, walked ahead of Courtney and then faced her walking backwards smirking.

Courtney stopped walking and just stared at him uncaringly. "What do you want Duncan?" She asked letting go of Bri's legs, then crossed her arms. "Don't you have other people's nerves to get on about how evil you claim I am?"

"Nah, you can do that without even trying; I have a proposition for you." The delinquent said smirking teasingly. "…and it involves you not having to do any hard labor for the whole show."

Courtney rolled her eyes and went into the bus to pick up Chad's head up by the ear. She then turned around lazily her uncaring dull expression still in place.

Duncan smirk grew. "Glad you're interested, my team and I been thinking-"

"You think? That's new." Courtney teased dryly.

Duncan smirked remained. "Cute." He chuckled then continued. "My team and I have been thinking that you are one of the strongest players, with you joining our team we'd be unbeatable for that cool bill. We might even take some of that labor off your ass too." He offered looking slightly serious.

Courtney nodded then scoffed. "Uh-huh, I wonder what the catch is."

"Not much, just don't screw it up for us and you'll have fewer chores to do." Duncan shrugged then smirked again. "Then you won't have to worry about chippin' a nail during dish duty."

Courtney's eyes squinted as she nodded taking in the delinquents words then gave a half smile.

"You've got some nerve offering me to join you; you know that?" She asked waving Chad's head lazily in her hand then dropped him into the fire pit.

Duncan crossed his arm. "I was getting concerned we were growing apart. I figured you missed me too much." He shrugged.

Courtney smirked slightly. "Then let's spend some quality time together in the human blood coded bus while my friends burn into ashes. Careful that Gwen's not around, I don't like to share." She teased a bit picking up the small gasoline tank next to the fire pit and pouring the liquid on the bodies then set the tank down.

Duncan smirk slacked slightly surprised at her response. "So cockily forward? What happened to that protest girl I used to endure?"

"She was an act remember? Yet some people still think I deserve to suffer, as you confirmed last night." Courtney pointed out putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if you join my team, you won't have to worry about all that, as long as we win." Duncan offered stepping close enough to place a hand on her shoulder.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him. "…and **when** I refuse?" She asked swatting his hand off on 'when'.

"Then hope you'll have fun cleaning out Owen's toe jam and don't come crying to me when everyone's all day schedules makes you crack. You can't say I didn't offer a way out." Duncan said simply shrugging.

Courtney shook her head in disbelief, lit the liter then carelessly threw it over her shoulder then the bodies immediately caught a big blaze of fire causing the delinquent to flinch slightly but Courtney was unfazed as the flames cracked loudly as the zombies bodies burned. She then went over the pile of blood on the ground and picked up Bri's discarded eyeball then turned to the delinquent.

The intercom turned on with a loud squeak causing the two cringe slightly then look up at as Chris's voice turned in.

"Five minutes till challenge time campers! Make sure to have your three teams set and ready then meet in front of the gate, and if you don't make up your minds now, you will risk early ejection from the game!" Chris announced then hung up.

Duncan turned his attention back to Courtney. "Well princess are you in or not?"

"Not. I would rather give Owen a full body sponge bath then to team up with you." Courtney retorted as she walked away from the delinquent back to the trailer.

"You'll be back! When you fall flat on that ass tattoo of yours you'll come crawling back!" Duncan shouted to her then smirked when she froze in place.

"If that's what makes you masturbate well at night." Courtney teased over her shoulder then kept walking unaware of Duncan shocked look on his face.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: My shorts must have ridded up when I bent over cutting up Bri. Figures he would check out other girls when he already has someone. He's done that several times_ _and I just now realized my PDA smells like Margi's vanilla body lotion... Status: Vanilla Duh_

_Duncan: She didn't get mad at all …and teased me back about her ass tat? It did look kinda hot… What? It was hard to miss…also wonder why she has an eyeball. Weird. Status: None ya business :P_

_End of Confessional APP_

xoxo

Courtney walked up the three stairs and froze at the door from the sudden changes. The large wooden closet was actually a pop out bed fit for two people same thing for the red couch. The counters sink and mini fridge blood free and shining. The walls and ceiling had a fresh coat of white paint. The carpet where the body lied was wet and foamy with scrubbers was still on the floor. The room was intoxicated with the scent of cleaning products and fresh wet paint. Right now Margi was digging in the trunk and Dakota was sitting on the counter top wiping the window over the counter top with a rag at the same time smiling and blowing kisses at her translucent reflection.

"Damn Marg, you're quick." Courtney said in slight awe.

Margi pulled out a beige paint can, saw Courtney at the door, and smiled brightly. "Hey there you are! How was the burning of the bods? Did you bring me an eyeball?" Then she saw the eye in her friend's hand. "Eiii! I love you!" She squealed then ran over to hug her, being careful not to step on the foam. Margi then eagerly took the eye and went to get a jar from the cabinet.

"The burning was fine, minus Duncan trying to get me on his team for some reason." Courtney snorted checking out the room. "Wow you really did handle this place fast Margi."

Margi drops the eyeball in a jar, sits it in the sink, and fills it with water. "I'm not totally done but I know right? Chris had me alter the places he stayed all the time so he'd have that 'Chris vision' or whateves so I got really quick with the- wait…did you just say Duncan wanted you on his team?" She asked holding the jar.

Courtney slowly nodded and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Um correct me if I'm wrong, but according to the show, I thought that you and Duncan were like on bad terms." Dakota said finally turning about from the mirror and dropping the rag into the sink.

"We are; he called himself helping me saying that as long as I help his team win, he'll make sure that I won't do any chores…as much." Courtney explains then sat down on the closet bed.

"Hmm, maybe it's because you have the ultimate advantage of what to expect from everyone thus see you as a threat so why not make an alliance to cover their own asses; a few people have done that before on this show." Margi pointed out.

"That is true; my character would know, first hand." Courtney said crossing her arms.

"Or he still has a thing for you, just a crappy way of showing it." Dakota added making Courtney's eye widen in horror.

"That could be true too." Margi agreed nodding then put a top on the jar and looked at Bri's eye. "What do think Willis?"

"You're naming that eyeball Willis?" Dakota ask grimacing at the pickled body part.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice came from the intercom outside. "Times up; meet up in front of the gate with your teamies for your first challenge!"

The girls all gasped realizing that none of them went to find a team.

"Oh no!" Dakota shouted. "What are we going to do?! If the three of us show up without teammates we're in _so_ much trouble and then everyone back home will laugh at us and I'll have to go home with a paper bag over my head which will wreak my hair and then buy used shoes from the drift store for the rest of my life!" She shouted all dramatically.

Courtney shakes her head at the starlet's words and pitches the bridge of her nose.

"_Drama queens overreaction much_." Margi singsongs while still looking at the eyeball.

Courtney sighed. "Let's just face the music ladies." She said getting and walking out the door.

"Great back to square one…rubbing Chris's fungus feet." Margi pouted setting the pickled eyeball down on the counter then followed Courtney.

"I might as well call off the paparazzi." Dakota said sadly then walked out the door too closing it behind her.

xoxo

"You guys do not listen I said THREE teams total; yet I spy two." Chris says slightly irritated. "What's the prob?"

Bridgette crossed her arms glaring at the opposite team. "We had a lot of…disagreements while deciding." Others on her team nodded.

_Confessional APP:_

_Beth: I really felt the hate from all those fights we had season 2. Courtney has been nearly as mean as Heather. At least when Owen did what he did he wanted forgiveness. Courtney just doesn't care. Status: Unhappy_

_Owen: I was in debt 50 grand from that cheese seller problem season two…mmm that was some good cheese and I had to stir up the do-do like Courtney. So I can relate and forgive… now I want cheese Status: Cheese hungry_

_Sierra: So one half is forgiving, the other is not, I'm on for forgiving but Cody is still grudging out on Courtney but only because Gwen is. What does he see in her? Status: hurt Coderra _

_Cody: Who put me in a headlock? Who beat Gwen in an unfair tiebreaker and shoved her out the plane? Who nearly dropped DJ, Owen, Tyler, and I into the hands of a bear in a hot air balloon? Who was mean to practically everyone? Who did that all under Chris's orders to cover her own butt? Courtney! In the name of Gwen, she is going down! Status: Gwen Pumped._

_End of Confessional APP_

Everyone (minus Courtney, Dakota, and Margi) was in front of the gate standing in two teams. On one side stood Tyler, Lindsey, Noah, Justin, DJ, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette and Sierra. On the other stood Beth, Lashawna, Harold, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Eva, Katie and Sadie. Each team was glaring at the opposite team.

**A/N: this is mostly where every other person stands on wat they think of Courtney and Margi :P Anyways I need to stop here and write part two.**

**Margi: Nooo! I wanna know what happens next NOW! Who's team are we on?! What do we kill next!...I like that I get a pet eyeball though xD**

**Courtney: Why do want an eyeball again?**

**Margi: To name it Willis so I call always say 'What you talkin bout Willis?' **

**Courtney: That made no sense at all Marg and yet I understand it strangely… Dakota does not seem so bad; she just needs to get her head out of the clouds…**

**Me: Which is what you're going to do during this story anyways. And you're going to hate the first challenge in part 2**

**Margi: What is the first challenge? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Me: Forget it, you'll find out after I finish writing part 2. (turn to the readers) review please and thank you and Margi get that eyeball out of my face, Ew!**

**Margi: (keeps shoving the jar in the authors face) Tell me the fucking challenge!**


	5. Episode 4 No Blood on the Carpet Pt 2

**A/N: Pt 2 The challenge. The teams. The drama! The eyeball named 'Willis'! Let's Do this! **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; this story is rated M for Cruel Humor, language, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot.**

**Episode 4: No Blood on the Carpet Pt 2**

Margi saw everyone else at the gate standing on two sides and raised a brow when she notices one side was glaring at the other.

"_Wow_… I spy a lot of tension going on over there and the game hasn't even started yet." She said kicking the dirt a bit as she walked.

"Oh no, there's only two teams. We are so out of this game, we're going to be kicked out first as early rejects, and the worst part is we'll still have to stay here and rub old man fungus feet in front of hundreds of cameras for an international audience! How embarrassing!" Dakota said getting nervous again.

"So. Much. Fungus." Margi shuddered in response.

Courtney huffed out a sigh. "Let's just chill out ladies and get this over with okay? Maybe we can join Bridgette's team." She said quietly as others noticed them coming closer.

xoxo

Chris sees Courtney, Margi and Dakota approaching. "Oh! Now I see three people who are not even in a team." Then he glared at the two teams. "I was trying to spare my voice from having to worry about divvying up the teams but you guys can't even do that for me?" He turned to the trio. "…and you three, why aren't you in any teams at all?" He asked the interns.

"Chef-itch had us side track bloobie with taking everyone's stuff to the cabins. Not to mention the dead body we found in the interns trailer!" Margi barked throwing her hands up.

"I was busy calling the papari- I mean helping clean up the trailer. It was so gross. There was blood like, everywhere-" Dakota added.

"-and I had to cremate the body we found inside and our friends we had to kill earlier." Courtney finished point towards the fire pit that was still on fire and there were only black skeleton parts left as it burned.

Chris put his hand up to shush them. "Tut, tut, tut! Even so, I have a quick and unfair solution. Since there is no third team made, you three interns will be team three instead." Chris suggested.

"WHAT?!" The trio barked.

Bridgette raised her hand. "Can't they just join our team?"

Chris shook his head no. "Wouldn't be fair in numbers, sorry." He shrugged.

"No you're not!" Courtney barked stamping her foot once.

Chris scratched his chin. "Why does everyone keep saying that every time I say sorry?"

Margi growled. "Dude it's not fair on our account! There's only three of-" She started to yell but then froze staring into space then her big menacing smile grew on her face then she yanked out her PDA from her jacket and typed on it eagerly.

"Sucks to be you if you lose three times," Gwen shrugged with a smirk as a few people on her team snickered. "My teammate did offer you a friendly gesture to join us." She said smiling a fake smile as Duncan wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist then he winked at Courtney when Gwen wasn't looking.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: I seriously wanted to yell '-and your boyfriend was checking out my heart tattoo on my tight ass while I was hacking the zombies you arrogant Goth sidekick of a jerk-off player! However, I'm not going down that road, even though my character could and probably already would have... unfortunately she in a way was right…three strikes and we are out, now why does everything have to be so stressful? Status: anime sweat_

_Margi: Jokes on Gwen if the three of us never come last in this game and win together we each will go home with $333,333,333__big bucks and some change as long as we never lose. It is still unfair and dumb that there are three of us vs. twenty-two others though. Status: win-lose xP_

_End Confessional APP_

"That's ridiculous!" Dakota shouted balling up her fist.

"Man you crazy!" Margi yelled crossing her arms.

"Poppycock! Chris you can't do this to us!" Courtney pointed out shaking her head.

Chris chuckled. "I can, I will and I just did so get over it." Then he snapped his finger and Chef pushed out a telephone booth with Ping-Pong balls in them. "Campers this is your mini challenge, finding a name for your team."

"Another Ping-Pong telephone booth, it's not filled with golf balls again is it?" Heather asked glaring at the contraption.

Chris shrugged. "Pretty sure it's not…the blank ones aren't anyways." He said chuckling a bit. "So campers here's how it works, one member of your team will enter the booth and Chef will turn on the air rotator to shuffle the Ping-Pong balls around and your team member has to make a grab for a Ping-Pong ball, with a name on it."

Then he smirked. "But…be careful, the names in there are based on every type of media that involve zombies however, the names are the same just are not totally accurate with what weapons and gear you will be using in the play field for the entire game. It could be something cool, or something really, really, crappy. You will never know. So first grabs, it is your teams name no returnzeez. Justin for your team, you're up first, Harold for your team second, and interns, Dakota your last."

"Isn't that plagiarizing using someone else's titles for our teams?" Gwen objected raising a brow.

"Not if you say," Chris paused to take out a paper and read. "The names that will be used for the teams are of no ownership Total Drama and all copyrights are reserved by the original creators." He then turns to a camera operator. "We good?"

The cinematographer gives a thumb up.

"This isn't going to damage my face is it?" Justin asked Chef as he walked into the booth.

"These things won't hurt a bit; …It'll hurt a whole lot." Chef said smirking evilly the locked the booth which turned it on.

"What?!" Justin cried as the Ping-Pong balls started to fly all around the booth. Turns out there were golf balls in there too. The eye-candy shielded his face as the golf balls with words on them smacked him hard all over leaving tiny red ball marks. "This is very painful!" He cried in agony.

"Just grab one dude and it'll stop!" Geoff yelled throwing his hands up.

Justin took one hand from his face and grabbed one ball at the same time, got hit in the eye with a golf ball. Chef turned the booth off and let him out. Justin ran out covering his right eye, which was staring to blacken.

"Ah! Must I suffer more deforming pain, why!?" Justin cried looking up to the sky. Chef snatched the ball from him and gave it to Chris.

"Thanks to Justin your team is dubbed 'TWDead' also known as 'The Walking Dead' and your weapons… machetes, very affective for cutting through the wilderness and good when slicing zombies to instant death also but, you have to be up close." He explained as some of that team gasps. "Also you will each receive a backpack with first aid, some energy bars, and small bottles of water, good survival bonus Justin." Chris explains as Chef gave each team member a backpack and a 22-inch machete.

"Did he just say 'up close'?" DJ crocked looking worried.

Trent placed hand on his shoulder. "No worries big guy, we can take these zombies." He comforted but he looked a little nervous too.

DJ still looked unsure, and then his PDA buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen; there was a message from Margi. It read:

_'Don't be scared, you're big and strong! You can whoop these zombies easy peasy dude!' ^w^_

DJ looked up and then saw Margi smile his direction and give a small wave, he smiled and wave a little back.

"Sure, yeah, bring em' on." The brick house spluttered trying to brave.

Trent noticed the cause of his sudden change of mind and smirked at the brick house. Alejandro also took notice and tapped his chin.

_Confessional APP:_

_Trent: That was real cool of the new girl to encourage DJ. Status: Drama free_

_Alejandro: Hmm how cute the spiceberry haired girl convincing DJ to be brave. Status: advantageous _

_End of Confessional APP_

Bridgette looked skeptically at the sword in her hand. "I don't feel comfortable about this."

"Don't worry babe; just pretend they're all Heather." Geoff whispered, making the surfer suppress her laughter.

"That's not nice Geoff." Bridgette whispered back but still smiled.

"Speak for yourself about comfort. If my eye career is ruined by another deforming it will be madness." Justin complained rubbing his eye.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Courtney's words just flew right into one ear and out the other didn't they?" He asked.

"This is so cool! Bring on the slicing of the zombies!" Izzy said smiling madly while waving her machete around causing others to duck out of the way.

"Next!" Chris called.

"Don't get us a crappy name or you're gonna get it, Doris!" Duncan yelled shaking his fist earning a shove in the back from Leshawna.

"Ignore him! You'll do great baby! You got the moves!" Leshawna encouraged.

Harold glared at the delinquent as he went into the booth. "Of course my fair Leshawna; my mad skills will guarantee an excellent name for I will imply my entire cat like reflex's to-" Chef slammed the booth door shut cutting him off and locked it.

The Ping-Pong and golf balls scatter in the booth and mostly kept hitting Harold everywhere; one beamed him in the crotch. Hard.

"Ahh, not the mad skills kiwis!" Harold cried clutching his privates then a golf ball landed in his mouth shutting him up. Chef unlocked the booth and Harold crawled out then spat out the golf ball. "The. Pain." He managed to squeak out then fell flat into a fetal position clutching his crotch.

"Some cat reflexes." Eva snorted emotionlessly.

"I'm glad I don't have kiwis." Margi whispered to her small team.

"Seriously." Dakota agreed.

"Amen." Courtney said shaking her head at the nerd's predicament.

Chris picked up the golf ball Harold spat out with a tissue. "Second team thanks to Harold is christened… team 'ZomLan' aka Zombie Land!" He announced. "You're weapons are pistols loaded with tranquilizer balls, and sleep grenades also very helpful in stopping slow zombies in large groups from attacking for a limit of time. In each of your backpacks, you'll find a gas mask, tranquilizer balls, sleep grenades, a butcher knife and binoculars."

"No first aid?" Cody asked getting a little worried while looking through his bag.

Chris shrugged. "Nope, I'd say team The Walking Dead struck luck since we added very few of these to come with first aid."

"So we can't kill the zombies with these guns?" Heather asked frowning. "Way to go Harold!" She yelled glaring at the nerd.

"Gosh!" Harold squeaked as Leshawna carried him, sack of potato style, back over to their teammates.

Duncan smirked. "I'm fine with it." He mumbled holding his gun close with both hands and aiming it at Courtney's head who just glared at him.

"Yeah…the movie does have guns, but that would be too easy for you if all of the team names came with real bullets. You can look out for some real bullets and other resources out on the play field." Chris said smirking brightly. "Besides, the explosives and firearms budget only goes so far. You can kill them while they are sleeping or paralyzed with your butcher knives up close." He said smiling then smirked at the interns. "Dakota you're up."

"Well future Dakota fans, here I go." The starlet chirped to a near camera then strutted into the booth.

"And people say _I'm_ full of myself." Heather snorted putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't be so cheery if I had to go in there." Gwen edged. "Imagine if you did something embarrassing like loose a tooth or get a black eye like Justin; now that wouldn't look good in front of the cameras with over millions of people around the world watching." She pressed further then smirked when Dakota gasped slowly eyeing the booth rubbing her face nervously.

Courtney shot a quick glare at Gwen then looked at the starlet. "You got this Dakota! Don't let her psyche you out." Courtney cheered encouragingly.

"Yeah! Grab them little balls!" Margi cheered. "Wait…I mean the ping pong balls." Margi said then covered her mouth with both hands and giggled.

Chef closed the booth and locked it and as soon as the balls scatted, Dakota shut her eyes tightly, shielding herself by putting her hands up in surrender only to catch a golf ball in her hands accidentally. Chef unlocked the booth and everyone else looked shocked.

"How did she-" Gwen stammered.

"Do that so easily?" Heather finished glaring at Dakota.

Dakota winked an eye open and saw the golf ball in her hand. "I did it? Yay me!" She cheered, until Chef interrupted her by yanking her out of the booth, dropped her on her butt, and snatching the ball from her hands. "Ugh! Take it easy!" She yelled getting up dusting herself off and rejoining her teammates.

Chris read the golf ball and snickered a bit before smirked evilly at the trio.

"I was hoping you'd get this one, ladies your small team is crowned…Team Lollipop C!" He announced which followed team Zombie Land to burst out laughing.

"Awe," Heather faked cooed. "What a cute name really kills all your dignity; if you still have any intact."

"Man this is the greatest day of my life!" Duncan laughed wiping a tear.

Dakota looked embarrassed. "Oops. Guess that wasn't such a good grab." Then she looked at her teammates. "I feel like…apologizing to you two?" She eased out awkwardly.

Courtney padded her shoulder. "It's okay Dakota, I'm sure it's not that lame…ish." She eased out looking unsure.

Margi ignored them and pondered. "Hmm…Lollipop C? That name though, it sounds familiar… like it's missing something…hmm…"

"You will find three cheerleading uniforms, three pairs of gold pompoms, a decapitated head and a lot of round lollipops, since your team is so small you get one backpack." Chris said with a chuckle as Chef shoved a pink backpack to Dakota. "It'll be more room in it after you put on the costumes, which you might need since you still got blood on your clothes Courtney and Margi."

Courtney looked down and saw a few small bloodstains on the chest of her top then dug in the bag only to pull out a blue sports bra with big white letters written across the back saying 'Total Dead Island' and on the chest in pink letters 'Lollipop C'. Courtney grimaced at it because it was two sizes too small.

"Gee is this for us to wear, or a flagpole?" Courtney asked sarcastically then glared at team 'Zombie Land' when she heard some people snickering or smiling satisfied. Team 'The Walking Dead' however, looked more shocked than amused and kept quiet.

"Is this a size four?" Dakota asked held the skirt up to her waist; it barely made it past her thighs.

Courtney saw this and glared at Chris. "You must be out of your mind if you think we're going to wear these." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Simmer down, they stretch." Chris shrugged. "Besides everyone has to use their stuff for the first challenge; after this what you do with it is your own choice."

Margi was digging in the pack with a lollipop already in her mouth then pulled out a wax head of a slightly tan teen boy with short brown hair.

"What the vagina? This one isn't even real; it's a lame wax figure." Margi whined stuffing the item back into her pack. Then a thought made her eyes widen. "Wait a sec, I remember now, that wax figure was a character, and the whole game it was so hacking and gore and rainbow-ish." She chirped putting her backpack on then turned to Dakota. "You made a great choice, nice."

Dakota raised a brow. "Really? How? I feel like I totally screwed up…and that will so not look good for my fan base."

Margi smiled slyly. "Wait for it…" She trailed shaking her fists eagerly.

Chris smirked. "and your weapons…will be none other than…the chainsaw like the main character and the shotgun just like the secondary character had in the game. Instant death if you know how to wheel a gardening tool and shoot. If you do not, learn fast because you will need them if it is just one of you left on the team. The lollipops make everything better and sweeter so no need for first aid. The wax head is just a keychain accessory for your belt and it's also a flashlight when you pitch his ear." He explained as he gestured to the weapons as Chef pulled them out.

Chef shoved to Courtney a 34-inch blade pink and black chainsaw, which had a pink saw chain, three pink hearts in a row on the guide bar it had a long strap attached to the butt of the tool so they could carry over one shoulder like a backpack. Then Chef shoved to Margi a pink and black Remington 870 with a short strap attached along with zip-lock bag stuffed with real bullets.

"I knew it!" Margi cheered then clicked the gun. "Say hello to mi little friend zombie bitches! I'm comin' to put ya down in da morgue." She said in a fake wise guy accent.

Courtney rolled her eyes playfully at Margi's actions. "Well weapon of death, looks like we are teamed yet again." She said tightening her grip on the handle of the chainsaw then put the strap over her left shoulder and tighten it so it would be on her back with the blade faced down.

Dakota gasped excitingly while putting the pink backpack on."Oooh this pink texture is soo cute…now if I have to… like how do I use this thing?" She asks her team pointing to the chainsaw.

"Just think of it as an extension of your arm, if your arm had blades and was meant for killing everything you touch; don't worries will help ya." Margi said smiling brightly and Courtney nodded in agreement.

Everyone else looked shocked and slowly turned to Chris.

The host smirked. "Something wrong?" He chuckled.

"What's with the chainsaw again?" Duncan asked loudly point to the Courtney's weapons.

"and the gun with REAL bullets?!" Heather added pointed at Margi's gun.

"and the candy?!" Owen whined until Margi threw one at him and he caught it in his mouth. "_Nom, fruity_...thanks." He said to the spiceberry who giggled and nodded.

Chris laughed. "Oh I guess I didn't say the whole team name. It's actually Lollipop CHAINSAW." He renounced. "Silly name, with a whacky story plot, and a lot of blood and gore equals epic pick for weapons, no first aid, but still well done Dakota."

"Really? Yay!" Dakota squealed hoping and clapping then put a pink lollipop in her mouth. "Mmm, strawberry."

"Great job Dakota." Courtney complimented then took out a purple lollipop and put it in her mouth.

"Mmf hmm, tew thumps wey, wey, up." Margi murmured with her lollipop in her mouth, and then gave Dakota two thumbs up.

_Confessional APP:_

_Dakota: This outfit is so cute kinda small in the skirt though. Margi told me about the game too; I as a blonde-haired woman I feel the main character Juliet is a little typecasting. Status: Legally blonde _

_Margi: Despite us having to dress up like the main character for the first challenge, the weapons and supplies on lollipops are sweet. Also, I think someone was spying on me when they made lollipop chainsaw…random thought. Status: Fist pom _

_Courtney: Chris just loooooves for us to be humiliated in the worst way. I'm happy for the weapons we got and all don't get me wrong, but still… I feel a slight breeze in places I shouldn't have. Status: feeling naked :I. _

_End of Confessional APP_

xoxo

Dakota came back to her team again and instead of her usual pink tank top and hot pink skinny jeans, she is wearing the blue and white sports bra and the matching blue and white short skirt with pink booty undershorts attached. Along with the outfit came white bony socks that came up towards her thighs with 'Total Dead Island' on each outer side in pink letters and pink sneakers with white laces. Both Margi and Courtney wore the same thing as her, except Courtney kept tugging on hers because it felt awkward.

Dakota put on the pink backpack. "You think the audience will like me for wearing this outfit?" She asked her two teammates who shrugged in response then looked down at their cheerleading outfits.

"You know…" Margi began looking down at herself. "I kinda like it." She chirped putting her hands on her hips and poking her chest out proudly. Then she patted the wax head flashlight chained to her pink belt. "Now if only this thing was real like."

Justin kept smirking at Courtney and looking her up and down while she was trying to keep her main body parts covered. Bridgette rolled her eyes at Justin's gawking.

_Confessional APP:_

_Bridgette: Ugh, poor Courtney having to do everything Chris says, now Justin is practically picturing her naked, Noah's right, in one ear and out the other. Status: oh brother V .V_

_Justin: Oh, if push comes to shove we are absolutely going to work well together. Status: very interested_

_Duncan: Justin really thinks he has a shot with old Courtney, HA good luck...then again someone getting close to her that she doesn't suspect might not be such bad idea Status: Its on ;)_

_End Confessional APP_

Courtney tugged on her skirt. "Ugh, this makes what the pep squad wears back at our high school look so saint-ish." She hissed while tugging on her sports bra so it didn't ride up under her breasts.

Sierra gasped and eagerly typed down in her pizza box. "Courtney has to wear a revealing cheer outfit for the first challenge and mentions that the pep squad at her home…" She trails quietly typing eagerly.

Margi raised a brow at what the super fan was doing and tapped Courtney's shoulder.

"Err; does she know that's just a pizza box and a half conscious rat?" Margi asked quietly gesturing to Sierra's pizza box.

"Usually we just let it alone, Chris took her real laptop when she first came on; she does have photographic memory though and it is why she knows so much about everyone and never forgets." Courtney whispered to her.

"Oooh, those outfits are sooo cute; I want one too!" Lindsey chirped out hoping a little.

Tyler's eyes widened then he smiled stupidly. "Chris dude, please tell me you have another one of those!"

Chris shook his head and shrugged. "As nice as it would be for Lindsey to wear a cheer outfit but part one is over with who gets what… now on to part two... we're going to be practicing using the weapons."

"That's it?" Gwen asked smiling.

Chris nodded. "Yep that's it…" He paused as everyone sighed in relief. Then he smirked. "All while playing a game of… Run and Slice!" He announced.

Duncan raised a brow. "What's the big deal about some cheesy name like run and slice?"

Chris chuckled. "Oh it's very simple…while Chef drives you up in the train cart up the one thousand foot high cliff; your task is that at each certain stop, three teammates will exit the cart and last thirty seconds with the zombies currently in the area before entering the cart again." He explained while pacing back and forth.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad just stay near the carts and run for your life." Cody said hopingly.

"You'd think that Cody… here's the hard fun part you can get an extra point if you kill a zombie and there will be a lot of them in the area's we stop in. The team with most points by the time we reach the top of the cliff, can pick the strongest person of their team to make a run back down to camp all while slicing more zombies for bonus points, I will pick for the other two. Most death points win invincibility. The losers…will be the first to have the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever." He announced dramatically and smirked at everyone's flushed expressions at he or she looked at the gate again.

_Confessional APP:_

_Noah: Yeah…that is verrrry simple. Status: Sarcasm _

_Margi: Looks like we'll have to 86 the how to use the weapons with Dakota. Status: Speeducation _

_End Confessional APP_

Everyone was sitting in the cart gripping tightly to his or her weapons. Chef pressed the button on his remote to open the gate then stamp on the gas as the gate opened and everyone let out a 'Whoa' or other alarmed comments as they left the safe zone and into the play field.

xoxo

The golf cart train came with windows to roll down and doors on each one and seated six per cart. Courtney, Margi and Dakota were sitting in the one in the front right behind Chris and Chef's driver cart and right behind them was Trent, Katie and Sadie.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: Okay the wonder twins behind me are make a vein pop out on my forehead…and it is throbbing from there constant arguing over a GUY! Status: throbbing erratically _

_Margi: I just realize that Chris is trying to kill us again because we're going out there all at the same time; fresh meat waitin for the zombies to pick us off one or more. Status: Margi wanna live :O_

_Dakota: Totally have no clue when I have to leave the cart so I'll kept sending messages to the paparazzi so they can ketchup. I am soooo ready for my close-up :3 Status: flash mob _

_End of Confessional APP_

Dakota for some reason was looking for someone out the window while sending texts on her PDA. Margi was sitting in the middle with another lollipop in her mouth and looking around with her hand-can up to her eye. Courtney's eye twitched as she was trying to tone out Katie and Sadie who were sitting right behind them fighting over Trent who stuck between them again.

"OH my gosh Katie! Stop trying to sit on his lap we agreed to share Trent; it's my turn and you're totally hogging him!" Sadie yelled rather loudly.

"I won the thumb war fair and square so back off; he's still mine for five more minutes!" Katie yelled back.

"You said that like ten minutes ago! It's my turn!" Sadie retorted.

"Is not!" Katie yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Is too!" Sadie yelled back point a finger at her.

Katie grabbed Trent's left arm. "Not!"

Sadie grabbed Trent's right arm. "Too!"

Katie yanked Trent's arm so he would be closer to her. "NOT! NOT! NOT!"

Sadie yanked Trent back towards her. "TOO! TOO! TOO!"

Trent's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he was too scared shitless to stop either of them.

They kept going on and on as Courtney eyes darkened because of the fact those two were all over Trent as if he was their property. Not that she cared about him specifically but that always annoyed her when she was on the aftermath show with them how they fought over the dumbest things and make up like every time complimented by their constant 'Eii-ing'. Even she and Margi didn't fight like that, not even when they were in diaper days.

Courtney couldn't take it anymore. "Chris!" She yelled. "Are we at a stop yet?! I'd like to fight the zombies more than get a migraine from these squawking birds behind me!" She barked jabbing her thumb at two girls.

"Like have a cow Courtney." Katie snorted snobbishly finally releasing her grip on the poor musician.

Sadie let go of Trent too. "Yeah like you really need to take a chill pill." She agreed.

Courtney snapped her head around and glared at them. "You both should talk because you're pushing your friendship aside to fight over a guy who from the looks of it rather die than have you two fighting over him."

"Like what do you know?" Katie asked loudly crossing her arms.

"Yeah and P.S…you did the exact same thing with Gwen and lost your friend-ish ship." Sadie pointed out.

Katie nodded. "Totally."

Courtney turned back around slapping her forehead.

Margi turned around with her camera still up to her eye. "Actually Coco makes a good point; you two have been arguing about Trent since he was officially single and its getting a tad bit annoying." She then lowered her camera and raised a brow at them. "Besides, I don't see a purpose in it since like…ya know, you both can't have him…I mean unless you're freaky like that then that's your biz but still…I see conflict in your futures." Margi shrugged.

Katie and Sadie just stared at her then glared at each other. "They're right." They said simultaneously to each other.

Katie crossed her arms. "Only one of us can date Trent and the other will just have to live with it."

Sadie nodded. "Fine, so how do we settle it?"

"We ask Trent duh." Katie said.

_Confessional APP:_

_Trent: Okay, I cannot handle either of their reactions. Need a way out of this. Status: HELP!_

_Courtney: Poor Trent; those two are determined and obsessed they are obtermined…hmm I like the way that sounds. :P Status: new word_

_End Confessional APP_

The wonder twins then turned to the musician smiling very brightly.

"So Trent, whose better, me?" Sadie asked dreamingly while getting up in his face and fluttering her eyelids.

Katie shoved her out of the way while fluttering her eyelids too. "Or _meeeee_?"

Trent looked completely flushed. "I...umm…well I…" He trailed then saw up ahead a group of infected people munching something on the ground. "Look, zombies again!" He croaked loudly trying to change the subject.

Chris stood up in the cart and took out his megaphone. "Okay campers we are now at the bottom of the one-thousand foot high cliff."

The current eight infected were all interns in uniforms some more rotted out than others were. One infected in particular was a tall skinny girl with short spiky dark blue hair with red bloodstains on the tips, her skin a pale light green her pupils were bloodshot red. Her white braces teeth, stained with blood that dripped out of her mouth, there were two bite marks on her neck and she wore a dry blood coded intern uniform except her khakis were booty shorts.

Margi raised a brow. "Rachel? Wow, you look like crap… I told you blue hair is so not your color; toads should have stuck with hot pink." She said pointing a finger at her.

Courtney shook her head. "Damn even she got bitten…and she was one of the toughest internship when it came to training."

Chris took out a timer. "Remember, you have to stay out all thirty seconds with these guys and if in combat use your weapons or no point for you. Zombie Land, Beth, Katie and Sadie you're up first and…GO." He said through the megaphone.

Beth slowly got out. "Can this be any suckier?" She croaked clutching her pistol and knife in her hands.

"Htaedddd ot timbus!" Rachel moaned loudly clawing at them.

Katie and Sadie screamed as they turned and ran back into the cart, and locks it clinging to Trent again leaving Beth out there alone.

"I guess it can." Beth said dully shaking her head at the two then a bloody infected person along with Rachel ran towards her and the wannabe took off running around the cart in a panic.

_Confessional APP:_

_Trent: They are squeezing me two tight, chests on fire! Can't breathe! Status: abducted! _

_Katie & Sadie:_

_K- Like OMG! That was like soo scary!_

_S- Like totally scary! I nearly peed my pants!_

_K- I barfed in my mouth a bit_

_S- Omg I'm like doing it right now while we're sharing the APP_

_K- Omg like I am totally trying not to pee my pants!_

_K&S- Status: OMG freaked OMG!_

_End Confessional APP_

"Oooh, there goes two default points down the drain." Chris said loudly in the megaphone. "Beth you might want to try killing a zombie to make up for your teammates since you still got fifteen seconds."

"Try killing something girl!" Leshawna yelled.

"Don't fuck it up for us Beth cause Katie and Sadie did!" Heather shouted.

While running Beth turned around and shot a tranquilizer ball at Rachel and it burst on her face was making her stop running and screech trying to rub it off her face. The other infected which was a short, bald, chubby dark green male, wearing an intern uniform stumble after her waving his arm after, growling.

"Seven seconds Beth." Chris warned.

"Thirty seconds is soo slow!" Beth squeaked panting as she made another lap around the carts with the chubby boy close behind her.

_Confessional APP:_

_Chris: Yeah, thirty slow MISSISSIPPI-PIE seconds can do that! Ha! Status: Devious Host_

_End Confessional APP_

"Come on Beth just stab him already he looks so unhealthy anyway." Alejandro said crossing his arms.

"Jerome was never a healthy dude when it came to physical activity…he did take on all the eating challenges like a beast though. Too bad he's infected too." Margi added shaking her head.

Alejandro raised a brow at her. "What interns are you not friends with?"

"You." Margi shrugged making Courtney snicker.

_Confessional APP: _

_Alejandro: For the short period of being an intern, how I was able to let such a clever disguise plot slide past me I have yet to figure out. Usually I'm the cunning one. Status: insulted yet impressed_

_Courtney: Chris knew Al was evil and didn't want him knowing about me because he would use me as a tool to get through season three with ease so instead of face to real face intro, I spent time in the public eye with Duncan so Al and I wouldn't cross paths till that award show/bus fiasco. I wonder how he got out of that robot thing so fast too. Status: Info-you-must-know_

_End Confessional APP_

"Time!" Chris called. "One point for Zombie Land to kick it off with…how sad." He said shaking his head.

Beth hurriedly ran back into the cart, slamming the door and Jerome and Rachel slammed into it and stumbled backwards. The other six infected with blood all over their mouth started making their way towards the cart.

Beth was in the cart with Harold and Leshawna who just looked at her dully.

"What? At least I stuck it out!" Beth protested.

"No kidding." Heather snorted glaring towards Katie and Sadie who just smiled sheepishly.

Chris looked dully to one camera. "This is going to be a long game…Next up is…"

xoxo

Leshawna shot a tranquilizer ball at Jerome, which burst in his face and shoulders making him drowsing and stumble onto his knees. She then ran over to him and hit him with the butt of her gun knocking him backwards.

Meanwhile Rachel put Harold in a headlock and he responded by taking his butcher knife and slitting her left forearm getting blood on his glasses which caused him to run around screaming 'I've gone blind!' all while knocking over some infected who tried to approach him.

Three other infected girls who were in bikinis and had pale green skin and dry blood on their bodies surrounded Cody. In a panic, he put on his gas mask, took out a sleep grenade, pulled out the safety pin, threw it and ran. It exploded with a thick white gas; unfortunately, he knocked not only the group of infected in the area out but also Leshawna who was just about to kill Jerome with her knife and knocked Harold out too. Luckily, the rest of Zombie Land quickly put their masks on and everyone else rolled their windows shut before the gas entered.

"Whoops." Cody croaked out realizing what he did.

xoxo

Alejandro and Heather kept running and trying to shoot Rachel (missing, badly) all while, Rachel kept hand springing around the cart dodging every shot with ease.

Eva snarled as she grabbed random infected and literally started ripping them to pieces all while getting blood all over herself. One infected was a girl in a bikini, Eva grabbed her by the neck and twisted causing a loud -crack- to erupt before she yanked her head off and threw it aside. She was like a live slashing flick gone wilder. Duncan and Gwen watched it like it was one of the horror movies they would watch but everyone else was grimacing at the sight. Chris looked like he was about to throw up when Eva started yanking them apart with her teeth.

"I sure hope she doesn't swallow." Margi said shaking her head. "I know you're dead if it's in your blood stream but I don't know about the digestive tracks effects yet."

"Over obtermined much." Courtney said not taking her eyes of Eva.

Margi glanced at Courtney. "Obtermined?"

"Obsessed and determined put together." Courtney explained still looking at the body builder.

"Hmm….Uber- clever." Margi said nodding.

"Time…time…TIME already!" Chris shouted when Eva kept ripping the current infected she had apart.

Alejandro and Heather ran into their cart, Rachel close behind, once again ran into the cart door face first stumbling back.

Eva got back in her cart too, remaining unfazed by the blood all over her. Everyone else looked grossed out slightly.

_Confessional APP:_

_Eva: Courtney and her lesbo friend are not the only killers here. I'm going to win this even if I have to smash every fucking skull here. Status: Team Eva_

_End Confessional APP_

xoxo

Duncan had his and Gwen's butcher knife while his girlfriend had both pistols as they tag teamed against the zombies. Every time Gwen shot at one of the zombies to paralyze them long enough for Duncan he would run towards them and stab them repeatedly until they went limp. So far, they killed three infected and were trying to go for Rachel who came out of her sleeping trance from earlier and was STILL not slayed.

"Why won't she just die already?!" Gwen complained as she kept trying to shoot the blue haired infected athlete.

"Maybe you should try shooting her not the air!" Heather yelled.

"You should talk! You couldn't hit her either!" Gwen snapped back turning her attention to the queen bee, only to be tackled and pinned down from behind by Rachel.

"Whoa! Hey hands off the pasty babe!" Duncan shouted before he threw a knife at her, hitting the throat causing some bleeding. "Yeah! How you like that!?" He barked menacingly then threw the other knife impaling her right between the eyes causing Rachel to stumble backward off Gwen.

Duncan quickly ran over to the Goth's aid. "You okay Gwen?" He asked kneeling down to help her up.

Gwen said nothing as she was still looking shockingly at Rachel and pointed a finger to her.

"What the-" Duncan started then froze in his words when he saw what scared Gwen.

Everyone watched in horror as Rachel stood up straight as blood poor out of her neck and forehead as she grabbed the butcher knife on her throat with both hands and yanked it out leaving a bloody hole that showed the inside of her throat. Then she grabbed the butcher knife on her forehead and pulled it out showing the bloody cut and her skull exposed and slightly cracked. What really freaked everyone out was when her throat closed back up, veins connecting then flesh and then the skin on her neck. Then her skull closed all the way up, and then the flesh and the skin layers leaving the trail of blood that already shed stained in its place. She then growled as she lifted the sharp knives up ready to throw them.

"Time!" Chris called snapping the punk, goth and everyone else out of what went on.

Duncan and Gwen hurriedly ran into the cart and slammed it close, and then Chef stepped on the glass, leaving an angry Rachel staring at them with the butcher knives in her hands.

"_Daednu eht ot timbus lla lliw uoy, ti tcepxe tsael uoy nehw!"_ Rachel hissed as her voice faded from the distance, then she ran off into the forest.

Courtney stunned by what just happened. "Margi…tell me you-"

"Filmed Rachel's body healing itself, what she said, and realize the fact that maybe not all of these zombies are completely mindless or easy to defeat? … yes, yes I did." Margi croaked quickly looking at her camera.

"Good and I have a feeling she's not done with us yet." Courtney said.

"Freaky," Dakota said startled then smiled. "I want to heel myself too."

"From what we just saw, you'd have to be an infected to do that." Margi pointed out. "And your skin would turn puke green like Zeke."

"Puke green? Eww, never mind!" Dakota said shuttering. Then Dakota PDA buzzed and she eagerly read and texted on her device again.

"Okay campers we are approaching the half way mark and it's now The Walking Dead's turn, you have to beat a score of 12 to take the lead."

"Wait a minute," Alejandro said raising a brow. "Eva took more than ten of those guys out with her bare hands."

"Exactly. She didn't use her weapons at all, thus points don't count." Chris informed smirking.

"What!?" Eva shouted. "I'll fucking kill you for this you-"

"Moving on!" Chris shouted cutting her off. "The Walking Dead Trent, DJ and Geoff, you're up first."

xoxo

Geoff, DJ and Trent stood back to back as two infected slowly closed in on them. One infected girl in a bloody tank top and shorts charged towards Geoff, the party boy nervously pointed his machete towards her, she ran into it, and it went clean through her stomach and out her back and she let out a piercing screech before going limp followed by blood pouring out. She looked like a bloody human cabob.

Geoff still looking freaked out kicked her in the ribs, knocking her backwards while at the same time pulling the now bloody machete out too. Then he realized what he just did.

"Ha! I did it! Woohoo!" Geoff cheered waving his hat before he flinched as the second infected man who was taller and more muscular than he charged towards him roaring.

"Geoff watch out!" Bridgette cried pointing to the zombie thug.

DJ jumped in front of him and rammed into the zombie thug with his left arm making him stumble backwards and fall down onto his back. Then Trent took his machete, impaled the thug in his throat, and quickly sliced through it and the infected giant went limp.

Trent eyes went wide as he pulled out his sword. "So going to have this emotionally scar me for the rest of my life…"

"Same here." DJ croaked shaking.

Their team and Katie, Sadie, Margi cheered.

"Yay Trent!" Katie and Sadie cheered.

Courtney nodded. "Not too shabby." She said and clapped slowly.

"D-J, D-J, D-J!" Margi cheered waving her pink pompoms in the air.

"They're not even on either of your teams you spazzes!" Heather yelled.

Margi smirked at her. "Shut-up! Kill-joy! Shut-up! Ha-Cha-Cha!" She cheered rolling her pompoms.

_Confessional APP:_

_Margi: I realized that DJ just need to look on the bright side more, he keeps feeling scared about everything. He just needs some encouragement from a friend so he focuses on the positives. Status: Helpful_

_Heather: I swear I hate that little lesbian brat! You see how she is trying to get on DJ's good side trying to make an alliance. She is going down! Status: Bring it!_

_DJ: It's was so nice of Margi to encourage me to fight, she seems like a nice person. Status: nervous-free_

_End Confessional APP_

"Time!" Chris called clicking his timer.

The boys hurriedly ran into the cart. Geoff after getting back in caught Bridgette in one of their make-out sessions, much to Justin's discomfort, Katie and Sadie forcibly held down Trent again, and DJ took his seat next to Noah and Owen.

Owen nudge DJ. "Someone got a little crush on you, hubba-hubba." He said smiling slyly.

Noah raised a brow. "Isn't Margi a tad over your speed?"

DJ raised a brow. "Who Margi? Nah she's just trying to be helpful." He said then looked up front to see Margi waving at him and he smiled and waved back at her. "Yeah...just trying to be a friend." He said smiling a little after she turned around.

xoxo

Tyler, Lindsey and Bridgette were not doing so good in trying to kill the three infected they encountered.

Tyler tried to swing at the infected short skinny boy with red hair. What was sad was that he missed every swing, what was sadder was the fact that infected was blind, his arms were already ripped off and he currently was bleeding to death slowly just needed someone to finish him off.

Lindsey and Bridgette were running away from Jerome who managed to catch up again. He kept reaching inside his now open shirt and stomach, pulling out chunks of stomach acid, and throwing it towards them while chasing them around the carts. Everyone was really starting to feel sick watching that. Alejandro specifically quickly rolled down his window and vomited leaving a green/brownish puddle of chewed up meat on the ground.

"This is sooo nasty! Please don't let that stuff from his stomach get in my hair!" Lindsey cried clutching her hair.

Bridgette had her hood up with her ponytail tucked in, and then screamed and ran faster when she notice the acid Jerome kept throwing started burning into the ground.

"Huh," Courtney stated looking at Jerome. "Jerome is using his own body organs remaining functions as weapons. If he is still around, I need to cut off his head off before the challenge is over." She said to Margi who nodded.

"Need to get Rachel too, that sudden ability to heal was so freaky fascinating. I need to examine her or something." Margi said filming Jerome.

"Time!" Chris said then covered his mouth when he slightly gagged.

Tyler caught Lindsey by her hand and ran them back into the cart. Geoff swung the cart open after Bridgette ran past, hitting Jerome in the face and pulled Bridgette into the cart.

Chef tried not to vomit as he stepped on the gas again.

xoxo

"After that black eye incident there is no way I am going out there again!" Justin complained rubbing his eye.

"But we'll lose a default point if you don't come out!" Noah yelled with his nose plugged.

Owen was running and farting for his life around the cart with Noah siting on one shoulder. The three infected girls in bikinis that were chasing them as soon as the smell of Owen's stank hit their noses they hissed and backed away. Everyone on team Zombie Land had their gas masks on and everyone else quickly rolled their windows up again.

"Time! P…UUUU!" Chris grimaced fanning his face.

_Confessional APP:_

_Owen: Beans, beans the musical fruit the more you eat the more you toooot! Status: *Fart* :D_

_End Confessional APP_

xoxo

"Izzy! A little help here?" Sierra croaked while being chased by a fast running tall scrawny black haired pale green guy.

Izzy was on top of the diver's cart and when Sierra ran past around again the psycho redhead jumped down with an evil smirk on her face, and only two slices, leaving a big deep cut through the stomach and neck but he looked unfazed.

"Izzy I kinda expected better than this." Margi said lowering her camera and pouting.

"Keep recording and wait for it…" Izzy trailed her smirk still in place.

Margi shrugged and put her hand-cam up to her eye again and looked at the infected Izzy hardly sliced. She then gasped as the guys' head shot off his shoulders like a geyser as his throat shot out blood excessively getting on Izzy's clothes a bit then a loud _–crack-_ came after as the torso slid off with his spine broken and the legs drop to their knees and fell forward into the large puddle of blood. The head that flew upward earlier came flying back down and just before it could hit the ground, Izzy kicked the head like it was a soccer ball and sent it flying off into a random part of the forest blood still dripping out of it.

Margi along with most of the other camper's jaws dropped. Izzy looked like she hardly touched him and there were only a few drops of blood on the end of her machete.

Chris smiled. "Time!" He called.

Izzy ran back into her cart along with Sierra.

_Confessional APP:_

_Margi: Wow Izzy hardly even touched that guy and she killed him, hard to believe she wasn't an intern… can't wait to show that vid to Willis! Status: Rad-eyeball_

_Izzy: Yeah swordsmanship runs in my family. One time my brother and I totally had a sword fight, only we didn't use swords we used kitchen knives and I accidently cut off his finger. It took over ten hours for the doctors to reattach it right and now it can bend over in four new different directions. Status: I heart marshmallows :3_

_End of Confessional APP_

xoxo

Okay The Walking Dead take the lead by one with thirteen point's total. Lollipop Chainsaw, you have to kill eleven zombies so you can take the lead." Chris explained as Chef stopped cart at the 900ft mark. The three girls looked around confused.

Dakota raised her hand. "Uhh, Chris? I see no infected anywhere in this area."

Margi furrowed her brows. "Yeah what are we supposed to do? Just stand out here for thirty seconds doing nothing?"

Courtney slouched in her seat. "Yep, we're going to lose." She groaned.

"Good," Heather cut in. "Then you can the fun of voting off each other and then do the person you kicked off work as a double plus, losers." She said smiling evilly.

Margi shot a glare at the queen bee's comment and _-click, click-_ed her gun and just as she sat up and was about to turn around and shoot Heather's brains out like she wanted to Courtney cut her eyes at Margi and muttered '_Nooo_' to the spiceberry making her slouch back down and pout like a child.

"You know one thing I noticed," Chef began looking around. "None of those zombies tried to mess with the cart not one time, yet those other four went straight for the bus to try and get us, strange."

"Those zombies might have been just dumb who knows?" Chris shrugged.

Courtney opened the cart, got out, walks out a few steps, and planted the chainsaw in the ground, leaning on it with her left hand. Dakota was texting with one hand and looking around eagerly all at the same time with her other hand applying a new coat of lip-gloss. Margi was leaning on the drivers cart looking at the footage she taped.

"Hmm…" Margi pondered as she then pressed the rewind button but then her eyes widen when she caught something pressing play again.

'_Daednu eht ot timbus lla lliw uoy, ti tcepxe tsael uoy nehw!' Rachel shouts before running into the woods._

Margi narrows her hazel gold eyes **(A/N: Forgot about her eye color)** as she pressed the back button making it rewind slower.

'_When you least expect it, you will all submit to the undead!' Rachel says clearly, which in her way was reverse._

Margi gasped. "Holy backwards shit…Courtney come look at this!" She called running to her friend's side. Then something rustled in the bushes.

"What the hell?" Courtney said looking around then pulled the chainsaw out the ground, turned it on and her eyes darted around at the bushes.

Chris smirked. "Maybe this isn't going to be a waste a film after all."

Dakota fluffed her hair a few more times and then stuffed her make-up in their team backpack.

Slowly out of the bushes emerged… -_flash- -click- -flash, flash- -click-. "_Dakota! Over here! Beautiful eras!" A man with a flash camera taking pictures said with a French accent. Two others came out of the bushes clicking pictures on their lenses too.

"Finally!" Dakota cheered then jumped in front of her teammates posing with her gold pompoms in each hand, one hand on her hip and the other waving to the group of photographers. _"Hiiiiii fellas!" _She singsong to them. "How ever did you guys find me?" She asked pretending she has never seen them before.

One photographer lowered his camera and raised a brow. "Uh…we got all your texts and phone calls."

"Play _along pleeease._" She said through her teeth still posing.

Courtney clenched her teeth and her pupils went tiny. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She yelled throwing one hand in the air in frustration.

Dakota smiled at the very confused enigma. "Oh yeah, Courtney and Margi, this is my entourage." She said proudly before she struck a lady liberty pose waving her gold pompom in the air. Then she noticed something. "Uh didn't I call more of you? Where are the rest of them?"

The short chubby man with the French accent shrugged. "I do not know they must be still in the jeep behind us, yes?" He asked the other two who shrugged then started taking more pictures. "Oh! And the girl who took your place is with you! Take a shot with her too!"

"Say wha?" Courtney said with her pupils still small. Then Dakota quickly pulled the enigma into a fake tight meaningless hug. Courtney tried to pull away. "Dakota you could get these guys killed dragging them out here." She objected trying to reason with her.

Margi shook her head at the starlet then noticed on the ground of the top of the tree's shadows were body's crawling on them like spiders and the spiceberry slowly looked up while putting her camera up to her eye to see…Rachel, Darcy, and Stacy snarling silently at the photographers hungrily. Margi jaw dropped as she filmed them through her camera, because there was a fourth infected with them and it was not just anyone either.

Just as the spiceberry rapidly poked Courtney's arm trying to get her attention and tell her what she was looking at, but Owen beat her to it.

"Holy pretzels dipped in fon-doo, it's Ezekiel!" Owen screamed, making everyone else look up.

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably all want to kill me for stopping here with a cliff hanger but for part 3 I -**

**Margi: Am going to soooo kick your ass! I'm getting more pumped! You wouldn't like me when I'm still pumped! (Leaps out of her seat and starts jumping and flipping around the A/N room and knocking over stuff) Woo-hoo-woo-hoo-woo-hoo!**

**Courtney: (looks at Margi dully and takes out a pee shooter then shoots a dart in her butt, knocking her out) **

**Me: (looks at Courtney and raises a brow)**

**Courtney: (shrugs) …she just needed to relax. **

**Me: Right well…part three I can't tell you everything that's going to happen but I can say expect the unexpected.**

**Margi: (sits up and starts punching and kicking stuff and breaking things)**

**Courtney: Hmm… that may not my best idea…** **I forgot she does that in her sleep…alot**

**Me: Damn …(ducks from a thrown lamp) anywho REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please, and thank you and (gets punched in the rib by sleep-fighting Margi) OUCH! Darn it! Until part 3…I'll be in pain. (falls down)**

**Margi: (Snores) REVIEW! **


	6. Episode 4 No Blood on the Carpet Pt 3

**AN: I wanted to update this in October. It fits this month of horrors and humor lol. I hope you guys like the story cover I drew, it took me like a day or two with paint :P it was much easier with pencil and paper but you couldn't see it clear enough so I made it again on paint. xD Left; Margi, middle; Ezekiel, Right; Courtney. **

**A/N ABOUT ALL-STARS: I can't believe it that if you get eliminated you get flushed in a giant toilet (gross but…muahahahaa! Funny!), and I have yet to know what happened to Mr. Coconut! I saw him in the intro (look closely) and btw the intro… is WAAAAY too short that normally anticipated. Also I am so upset that all stars beat me to what I was doing in my stuff Grrrrrr! It's like their reading my mind…and I freakin love it! ROFL! Well that's my two cents about Total Drama All-Stars without totally debating on it much so, take it or leave it. Lol On ward with the story.**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series; this story is rated M for Cruel Humor, language, violence, blood, gore…you know what? Rated M just in case any of that comes along ^^ and it will…a lot.**

**Episode 4: No Blood on the Carpet Pt. 3**

"Yo, yo, yo! Look what we got here eh." Zeke said smirking before he jumped out of the tree and landed loudly on his big feet only five feet away from the trio. "If it isn't the _noob_ cast mates; I see you potential slaves met my army eh." He said with his heavy Canadian accent mixed with a slight hiss in his tone. He then inhaled with a loud snort then spat out a blood clot which earned a few 'ewes from Katie, Sadie, Lindsey and Beth.

Margi -clicked- her Remington 870 and aimed it at Zeke. "Your army?" She scoffed. "You mean our friends you bit up you undead douchebag. Lookin' like Gollum off lord of the rings."

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: That moronic disease spreading prairie boy is actually proud of what he has done. Status: disgusted_

_Margi: Okay nobody calls Margi K Figaro a noob or a slave! He is so so SO going down Status: Kick-anus mode_

_Izzy: Aw, no fair Chris locked us in here the E-scope wants to fight Zeke too! Status: Killy! :*_

_End Confessional APP_

Courtney shook my head. "Jesus it's the deadbolt disease carrier himself." She muttered.

"I know that boy isn't trying to talk street again." Leshawna said dully, rolling her eyes.

Duncan snorted. "He still looks like a cockroach."

"I may be a cockroach but I'm a leader too yo, jiggy." Ezekiel said hand gesturing to the other zombies. Everyone groaned at his comment.

Dakota who was still holding Courtney in a forced hug raised a brow. "That's the redneck asshole Ezekiel? He looks worse in person." She muttered then she let out a small gasp, tightening her grip on Courtney as Zeke slowly walked towards them.

Courtney turned the chainsaw back on while pushing Dakota behind her and Margi was about to pull the trigger, aiming right at Zeke's head.

"I wouldn't get all trigr' and slashr' happy on me so fast if I were you, eh." Ezekiel said before he snapped his fingers and in an instant, Rachel dropped from the tree, grabbed the short chubby paparazzi and put him in a headlock.

Darcy and Stacy jumped down and grabbed the other two men who started freaking out. Everyone gasped. Courtney and Margi exchanged worried glanced then lowered their weapons.

Eva scoffed. "Oh so you think you're the real jackass now huh? You what I thin-" She let out a grunt when she pushed on the door. "-why can't I open this damn door?!" She asked loudly trying to force the cart door open, only to break the handle off. Duncan and Gwen who were in the same cart eyes widened.

Gwen slapped her forehead. "…_and_ we're stuck in here."

Duncan pointed to the window button. "We can just roll the windows down and- and- hey Chris what gives?" He asked furrowing his brows as he kept pushing the window button for it to go down but it would not budge.

Chris leaned over to Chef. "Get ready to step on the gas when I say 'Time'." He whispered.

Margi glared at Zeke. "Ezekiel, tell Rachel, Darcy and Stacy to let those men go, they didn't do jack to you."

Ezekiel just looked at her and slowly raised his hand and snapped his finger once and at that instant six more infected paparazzi with a camera hanging around their necks leaped out of the bushes snarling and hissing they were all recently bitten just their skin was turning paler and greener and they're pupils turned red. Everyone looked rather surprised.

"Dude, not cool." Geoff said while holding Bridgette close who looked terrified for their safety.

"I can't believe most of them are dead!" Dakota cried hiding behind Courtney still. "Now whose going to take pictures of me?!"

Courtney and Margi slapped their foreheads.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Again, full of herself."

"This is just cruel you would steal innocent lives like this." Gwen said glaring at Zeke.

Zeke shrugged. "Who cares, blood goes through the body thread and I take control once it hits the source inside the head… so more slaves for me eh?" He hissed.

Courtney eyes narrowed at realizing something. "Hold up, how are you able to talk again all the sudden, last time Margi trapped you in your crate and put you on the train with the other animals you could hardly speak any English you went so crazy."

Zeke smirked showing his yellow sharp teeth. "It's a heck of a story eh…" He said as he began to circle slowly around team Lollipop Chainsaw smiling smugly. "After I survive the volcano launching me into Chris's boat…thanks _sooo_ for comin' back for me by the way," He spat sarcastically in Courtney's unfazed face.

When she didn't respond, he just looked at her dully and kept circling her and her teammates. "When a couple of interns came to clean up the mess, when the found me…out of self-defense, I bit them... and instead of them screaming and running away, they mutated to look just…like…me." He said getting up in Dakota's face, making her flinch. Then he let out a small chuckle and kept walking around them.

Courtney did not take her eyes off the Gollum impersonator but typed on her PDA quickly before reattaching it to her belt.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: I thought he was dead when he hit Chris's boat… and I was too busy swimming for my life trying to get out of the volcano's range of flying rocks to check. Status: whatdoyawantfromme :o_

_End of Confessional APP_

Ezekiel smirked. "I should thank you though Courtney. If you had captured me again, I ne-veer would have known my condition mixed with lava could make me – the uh – uh…" He trailed scratching his head, trying to think of a good title.

"The creator of the zombie apocalypse?" Harold asked raising his index finger.

Ezekiel face lit up as he nodded stupidly. "Yeah- yeah- that's it, eh! It's made me stronger, faster, smarter-err….the zombie aerobics."

"Apocalypse." Noah corrected dully.

"Apopka-penis?" Ezekiel tried to correct himself then shrugged. "As much as I would like to stick around and collect the food," He said as he stopped walking for a moment, facing team Lollipop Chainsaw. "But I've got other live ones to hunt."

He then glared at Chris. "I told you this game is mine, eh." Zeke turned and began to walk off. "MEHT ETIB, pmaws eht ot kcab me 'nitteg erofeb gnihtyna yrt yeht fI!" He shouted over his shoulder to Rachel then leaped into the trees and swung out of site.

Margi had her camera attached to her belt but she had it so it was recording and looking at Zeke. She slowly reached for the reverse button and pressed it so it would go slow.

"_If they try anything before gettin' em back to the swamp, BITE THEM!" Ezekiel said in reverse. _

"Shit. What do we do now?" She asked her two teammates quietly.

Suddenly Courtney's PDA buzzed. It was a message from Chris. It read:

'_Y'know, the reason zombie media allowed me to use their names was so they could see more killing…give me a good enough show and I'll scratch off some of your debt since I'm such a nice host. PS: Your door to the cart is still open so if you could be a doll and save those paparazzi for good TV…that would be great. Your time starts when you make your first move.'_

Courtney raised a brow and looked back at the host who was standing there with his arms crossed smiling smugly. She just looked at him dully and then glared at Rachel.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: I figured Chris was going to use me somehow for entertainment or whateves but I'll confront him later. Right now, I need to get those knives out of Rachel hands and chop her head off. Status: decapitation ;I_

_Duncan: Uh-oh I know that look on Princess's face, it's her competition look; this is about to get interesting. Status: still none ya business_

_Chris: Courtney better give a good performance out there, and she had better not die either, she is costing me money! Status: $$ $$_

_End confessional APP_

Margi rose at brow at Courtney. "We're not getting back into the cart, are we?" She asked.

"Hmm-nope." Courtney answered blankly tightening her grip on her chainsaw.

Dakota eyes widen in horror. "We're not? Then what are going to do now?"

Margi slowly smiled slyly at Courtney. "We're going to fight outnumbered so you can chop off Rachel's head, aren't we?"

"Eee-yep." Courtney said as her glare darkened on Rachel. "But we need to save the hostages first."

Margi eyes widened. _"_That is so fucking dangerous and insane of you to risk our lives and those French dudes lives for a head!" She yelled then smirked. "…_Sweeeeeeet." _She said nodding in approval before she aimed the Remington 870 at Darcy.

"Bye-bye, zombie Barbie!" She yelled before she pulled the trigger [PAW!] sending a bullet right in between the blonde-haired woman's red eyes, and freeing the terrified paparazzi male. Darcy fell forward on the ground, limp.

Then Margi aimed for Stacy. [PAW!] She shot a clean hole right through her skull, launching her backwards, freeing the other photographer. Stacy's body twitched for a moment or two then went limp.

"We are cooking today, muthafuckas!" Margi cheered hoping eagerly.

"Nice shot." Courtney complimented.

Both ran towards the girls. "We quit!" They yelled at Dakota then shoved past them and got in their cart.

Dakota just frowned. Chef glared at the extra passengers.

_Confessional APP: _

_Dakota: Great the only three paparazzi around that are alive and they quit! Status: Nerves irked :P_

_Chef: What the fuck? Chris told me not to use the eject button on those fools for some reason. Whatever it is I'm not feeding them! Status: Step off Fool_

_Chris: What? Saving people makes for good TV… imagine the ratings. Status: Rad Host _

_End of Confessional APP_

Margi rolled her eyes. "You're effing welcome!" She yelled back at them and then aimed her gun at Rachel was about to bite the short paparazzi photographer's neck who was struggling for dear life. "I gotcha short French dude!" [PAW!] She shot Rachel in the nose making it cave in as she fell backwards releasing her grip on the short man.

He stumbles forward then ran towards the others. "By the way, my name is not "short French dude", it is Pierre." He said then glared at Dakota. "If we no make it out of this I let you know, I quit as well!" He yelled in her face before joining the other two.

Margi scoffed. "Well douche muffins; these guys don't have politeness in their vocabulary, geez."

"TIMBUS!" Rachel screamed leaping up and charging towards the group. The bullet that was in her nose fell out and her nostrils crackly returned, despite the nosebleed.

Courtney charged towards her, with her chainsaw blades spinning as she did a quick swing right into Rachel's stomach, cutting her in half and blood shooting out along with her stomach, liver and intestines. Rachel's torso and legs landed hard on the ground completely separated, dark heavy loads of blood and organs spilt out.

"Can't heal from that can you?" Courtney said with a smirk. Just as she bent over and was about to take the butcher knives out of the infected girl's hands, Rachel let out a piercing screech making Courtney stumble backwards and cover her ears. Everyone else covered their ears

The screeching grew louder as Rachel's stomach, liver and intestines slithered back to their places as her bones and flesh closed up, leaving the spilt blood behind. Rachel then pushed herself to her feet with her hands and snarled at Courtney.

Duncan crossed his arms. "Hey Courtney, I tried that with the knives already, I thought even you knew that slicing didn't work." He said dryly.

"Why did you throw them at her in the first place?! Now she has your weapons!" Courtney yelled back still locked in eye contact with Rachel.

"Well how was I supposed to know that crazy brace faced bitch could heal herself?" Duncan asked shrugging.

Beth frowned. "I resent that brace face part of the comment!"

Gwen frowned. "Hey Duncan was protecting me when he did that Courtney!"

Courtney shook her head. "Doesn't matter rule one about blades; never throw them if they're the only blades you have because you might not get them back!" She barked.

"So you would have been okay with me dying?!" The Goth added shaking her head. "That says a lot of about you, seriously low!"

Courtney groaned whiningly throwing her head back in response then glared at Gwen. The Goth returned the glare daring her to say something else.

_Confessional APP:_

_Courtney: I was trying to say that he could have handled that earlier without throwing his only killing weapons at Rachel and save Gwen. They are jumping to conclusions and getting things all twisted so it seems like I'm the bad girl, again. Status: Complicatedly Annoyed. V.v_

_End Confessional APP_

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Says the hypocrite who cheered when she thought I was squashed to death in an elevator shaft!" She snapped back.

Rachel started laughing loudly cutting their conversation off while twirling the butcher knives in each hand.

"Eid dna timbus uoy ees ot tiaw t'nac I…hctib em struh taht kniht uoy!" Rachel screeched smirking evilly. Then she charged after her again, with a butcher knife in each hand. Then she lifted them over her head in the form on an "X" and tried to slash Courtney only to block it the chainsaw blade. Rachel was strong and their weapons were pressed together as one tried to push the other. Unfortunately, Courtney was on one knee.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette croaked pressing her forehead on the glass. "Chris! Rachel could kill her! Shouldn't we do something?"

Chris looked at the timer. "Nope they still got twenty-seven Mississippi Pie seconds; besides this is getting good."

"Why McLean, why-hy-hy?" Owen begged clutching his hair.

"This is awesome TV." Chris shrugged.

Justin gasped at the scene between Rachel and Courtney.

_Confessional APP:_

_Justin: I wanted to tell Courtney that she looked like a hot zombie slaying goddess…instead I said…something else. Status: Embarrassed. _

_End of Confessional APP_

"Courtney!" Justin cried. "You're face! Watch your beautiful extremely hot face! I can't be seen with someone with a cut up face!"

Hearing this Duncan burst out laughing. "Guess if she gets scarred up then there goes any other chances with any dudes on this show." He laughed.

Justin realized what he said and cover his mouth with one hand.

"God damn it... seriously?!" Courtney croaked as her eyes hardened on Rachel. Then she tightens her grip on the gardening tool and tries to push back, but Rachel didn't budge.

Margi rapidly shook her head. "No ganking way is that fair!" She aimed at Rachel again only to have the other six zombies slowly approaching and sniffing the air, blocking the spiceberries aim. "Awe, bedazzles! Sorry Coco but you're on your own with Rachel; I gotta get these zombie anuses off my living anus first!" She said hoping.

Courtney shook her head no. "It's cool! Get rid of the other zombies. Rachel is mine!" She growled then swiped the chainsaw out of Rachel's lock only to end up in another one again. "This might take a sec! Grr!"

Margi nodded then shoved the Remington 870 to Dakota. "Okay quick plan, I stun them with my pompoms, and then when I have them groggy like, you blow their brains out, K-K?"

"Oh this should be a good laugh." Heather said with a smirk earning a glare from Margi that only made her smirk widened.

Dakota looked at the gun nervously. "Uh, I'm not so sure if I can do this."

Margi put her brass knuckle pompoms on and gave herself a fist bump. "Just pretend you're shooting plates with daddy on his rare weekends off… except the plates are the infected heads." She chirped.

Dakota stared at her blankly then smile and nodded. "Ooh, I can totally do that!"

"Cool, now watch me and shoot what I leap on!" Margi order with her menacing smirk on her face then leaped on top of the carts and knelt down to pull Dakota up by her wrist. "Are you ready?"

Dakota reloaded the Remington then nodded. "Yeah I think so."

Margi gave a thumb up before she did a forward flip and landed toes first on top of the head of a tall, olive green skin, slightly muscular infected man with a plaid shirt and baggy jeans. Like most of the infected in the area, he also had a camera hanging around his neck.

"In the words of Stewie Griffin…" She chirped then glared at the infected man beneath her feet while cocking her head to the left as she hissed, "I'm going to kill you." In an instant she dropped down so she was sitting on his shoulders, locked her legs around his neck and with a sharp, swift twist of her hips she turned his head completely backwards with a loud _-CRACK!-_ Then some blood seeped through his neck as he dropped to his knees wobbling around trying to push Margi off him.

DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah and Owen clutched their throats in fear. Alejandro covered his mouth trying not to vomit.

"Kick ass!" Margi cheered, until another male paparazzi infected wearing a wife beater, a pink ascot, and torn up jeans charged towards her from behind and grabbed her by the waist, only to have the spiceberry elbow him in the ribs then back swing him in the face, making him fall on his back. Margi whirled around with her leg still on her captive's shoulder and stamped her foot on his neck, pinning him down.

"Dakota! Shoot!" No gunshots came. "...starlet?" Then another infected scrawny man with black hair, blood shot red eyes, dark brown green skin, wearing a blue shirt and jeans charged towards her only to be uppercut in the chin by Margi's left brass knuckle pompom then used her left arm to put him in a headlock. "What the ka-blam's the hold up?" She said looking at the starlet wannabe.

Dakota was smiling at a camera hanging in a tree while fluffing her hair. Margi slapped her forehead with her right hand then her eyes lit up with excitement from an idea.

"You know Dakota," The spiceberry began. "If you keep killing these guys instead of constantly checking your face, your ratings might go up which could make you_ VERY_ popular." She suggested then used her free hand to restrain another short infected man with a chrome dome wearing a white dressy short-sleeved shirt and black jeans and flip-flops with a camera hanging from his neck.

Dakota pondered while tapped her chin. "Really, will I have to get down and dirty with those things like you two are?"

"We have to make some sacrifices Dakota!" Courtney yelled then gasped when Rachel pushed her down further in the weapon domination lock. "Ugh, I've had just about enough of you Rach!"

"Dakota now would be a perfect time to make up your mind!" Margi grunted trying to keep the two infected in her arms retrained while the third and fourth one tried to get out of her legs grip.

Dakota aimed her gun at the infected; Margi was holding all four infected in restraint. "Well for the good of team and to look good for my potential fans-"

"I ONLY HAVE TWO ARMS AND TWO LEGS!" Margi shouted.

"Okay, take it easy!" So Dakota aimed carefully and [PAW!] she shot the infected Margi had in her right arm in the chest leaving a big bloody hole and some gore dropped out; [PAW!] shot the infected in the spiceberry's left arm in the skull making him go limp.

Margi let both of them go still glaring at the two infected being held down by her right foot and her left leg. [PAW!] Dakota shot the infected man Margi's foot held down by his neck in the face and he went limp. [PAW!] The last infected Margi held by her leg, shot in the chest.

Then Margi sweet bright smile came back (despite her uniform being covered in blood) as she leaned forward causing the body to fall on his back, limp and Margi pushed herself up in a handstand giggling. "Nice shootin' Tex!" She cheered giving a thumb up.

"Hmm, that girl may seem like a clone of Izzy gone worse, but she's good." Leshawna complimented then yawned. "Man it is hard to wake up from those sleeping grenades."

"That Dakota is pretty good with that gun too." Cody added smiling earning an energy bar smacking him in the back of the head. "Ouch! What the-" He turned around to see Sierra glaring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Sierra huffed crossing her arms.

_Confessional APP:_

_Sierra: I saw how he acted when he first saw Dakota! It was just like when he saw Gwen! He and I may be considered "BFF"s but at the end of the day HE'S MINE! And I promised myself it would stays that way. Status: My Cody-kins_

_End of Confessional APP _

Heather scoffed. "That was a lucky first few shots!"

Harold rolled his eyes. "I could have done that earlier if I wanted to, if **someone **hadn't put me to sleep." He said glaring at Cody on "someone".

Cody put his hands up in surrender. "I said I was sorry." He said nervously.

Two more infected paparazzi men, much taller than Margi with their skin turning pale and pupil's red, one scrawny with black hair the other slightly muscular with blonde hair.

They were slightly hunched down to Margi's level as they ran towards the spiceberry, snapping their teeth and tried to make a grab for her legs but she did a horizontal spit kick hitting them both square in the face causing them to stumble backwards.

[PAW! _-click, click-_ PAW!] Dakota accurately shot both of them in the skull knocking them both down and they went limp.

Margi stood up and waved her pink pom-poms in the air. "Woo! Go. Die Zombie Scum! Ready? OK. You zombie's suck and we are great! D-D- Decapitate! U! G! L! Y! Go head- wake- up! So you can die! Woo-Hoo!" She cheered bouncing.

Dakota lowered the gun and looked at her nails. "Crap! I chipped a nail. Now I'll have to cut the rest so they're look even and why do things like this always happen to me and- what?" She asked Margi who just looked at her dully.

DJ forced a smile. "Um, way to go Margi!" He spluttered shaking in fear.

"Yay Cat in the hat! KILL THE ZOMBIE! CUT ITS THROAT! SPILL ITS BLOOD!" Izzy chanted wildly bouncing in her seat.

Noah shook his head. "Lord of the Flies much Izzy?"

Izzy shook her head 'no'. "That's okay Noah I already had kazoo gummy bugs for a snack!" Then she pondered. "Or did I make that candy up?"

Noah shook his head. "No it's a- oh never mind." He sighed in defeat.

"Ten seconds!" Chris announced.

Rachel had her weapons still locked with Courtney's chainsaw. By now, she had the enigma on both her knees.

"tihs siht nivol m'I !" Rachel screeched smiling evilly.

Courtney had sweat running down her face. She then turned on the chainsaw and the blades spun causing Rachel's butcher knives lock to break, the blades hit her right on the forehead and out the back of her head as blood seeped onto the chainsaw.

Courtney then smirked widely as she quickly and roughly swiped down the blade and split the screaming Rachel in half down the middle like a fruit then pulled the blade out at her pelvis and back up a bit.

"Tib a truh yllautca taht, yako!" Rachel screamed then she used her hands to pushed her two half's together and they loudly crackled the bones and flesh together and she had her fresh spilt blood all over herself. This time she looked groggy but hissed at Courtney. Instead of charging towards her, however she let out a piercing screech making Courtney along with many others cover their ears in pain. While Rachel still screeched, she took the chance to throw a butcher knife at her.

Courtney reflex was to catch the weapon before it hit her in the face, only to have caught it with her right hand, blade first. She let out a yelp as she used her left to yank the blade out of her palm and gave Rachel a dark scowl. Rachel kept screeching as she lifted the second knife up and threw it. Courtney ducked and Margi caught it, with her teeth. Courtney javelin threw the butcher knife at Rachel and impaling right through Rachel's throat yanking her head clean off and nailing it into the bark of a tree.

The body's neck gushed out more blood as it finally gave out and dropped onto the ground while Rachel's head kept trying to scream. "tey _GNIMAERCS_ enod ton m'I !tiaW !tiaW NARRRGEE!" Then her eyes rolled back and she fell silent.

Team 'The Walking Dead' exchanged looks before they cheered. Team 'Zombie Land' however stayed quiet. Duncan jaw dropped.

_Confessional APP:_

_Duncan: Okay, I got to admit, that was hot…O.o Please don't let Gwen read these. Status: stillaman :P_

_End of Confessional APP_

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Geez, even undead you're still a screamer." She said dully as she walked to the tree and grabbed the decapitated head by her hair.

Margi took the butcher knife out of her mouth and smiled at her best friend. "Alright Coco-cola!" Then her eyes widened as she flicked her tongue in disgust, as she tasted blood. "Aww sick! Zombie blood tastes so bitter! Miranda lied to me saying blood tasted light cherry soda! Belch, more like black licorice! Pa-tu-wee!" She said while spitting.

"Time!" Chris announced as Chef stepped on the gas making Dakota fall onto her side while yelling a 'Rude!' on landing.

Courtney and Margi gasped then quickly ran after the carts, jumped on the back cart and climbed up to the roof. They sat down on the roof of their cart and Margi leaned over to glare at Chef.

"Way to ditch us, Chris and Chef-itch!" She yelled with blood dripping from her hair.

We're on a time schedule here besides I figured you could keep up." Chris shrugged then turned to the other campers. "Well that's a total of twelve points tying up with Zombie Land." Chris announced. "Which means, The Walking Dead, you still maintain the lead and get to pick who makes the run back to camp." Team Zombie Land groaned while The Walking Dead exchanged worried looks.

xoxo

The girls sat Indian Style in a small circle with the team backpack sitting in the middle. Courtney was checking through her PDA, Margi stuffed Rachel's head into their team backpack while Dakota gave Margi the gun back but the spiceberry put it back on Dakota's shoulder, which made the starlet give her a confused look.

"You earned your own killing weapon after that performance; you almost got me killed at first, but you were dead on with the aim. Keep it up and we just might win this shitty challenge." Margi said smiling then dug past Rachel's head to grab another round lollipop.

"Really? Aw thanks!" Dakota squealed clutching the Remington 870 in her hands then remembered something. "Hey…uh…Margi?"

Margi put a gold mango flavored lollipop in her mouth. "Yeah mango?" She giggled.

"How'd you know about me shooting plates with daddy on the rare weekends and stuff?" Dakota asked pointing a finger at her. "Because, I don't recall telling you that."

Margi's smile brightened. "Oh that's because I'm a rookie aura whisperer. Yeah if I hang around someone long enough, depending on who it is, I can read you entire soul. For example, your aura is like a banana that won't stop pealing with hidden despair…and it shows that your need for attention is a desperate cry for love and friendship." She added putting a hand on Dakota's shoulder only to have it swatted away.

"Okay…" Dakota eased out. "That's like creepy. Did my therapist call and tell you that?" Margi shook her head no making her wince. "Weird… how did you learn how to do that anyway?"

"My soul sister and online pin pal Dawn taught me and bunch of us on webcam. Uh-huh, she is a master of nature ya know. She even taught me how to make a cherry bomb for self-defense using only tree sap, jalapeños, and any type of nut shell like walnuts, coconuts, beer nuts, and more, right Coco?...Coco?" Margi looked to see Courtney looking at something on her PDA. "Courtney? What's up?"

"Some random number texted me something just now." Courtney answered still looking at her device.

"Yeah, what they say?" Margi asked pushing her blood coded bangs out of her face.

"It says, 'Spot on performance but you need to win the challenge and fast. The infected I see at the top may be slow… but I think they're expecting you.' Then it's signed from… ~Alonso~." She eased out, and then pondered. "Don't we know someone who has Alonso in their name?"

"I think its Ray, I know his last name is Alonso; call the number back, could be him." Margi suggested. Courtney's PDA buzzed again. "Coco, you're vibrating." She said pointing to her friend's device.

Courtney checked the PDA again. "Now 'Alonso' said don't call me until after the challenge and that Margi has a bloody nose nugget, left nostril blow it out cause it looks like something my dog would cough up after catching some squirrels'…yep that's Ray alright." She said smirking.

Margi clapped happily. "Yay! My wacko to my yacko is alive!" Then she poked her nose. "I wondered why I smelled something stanky." Then plugged her right nostril and blew a bloody clot out of her left causing Dakota to let out a "Eww".

"Ray must be in one of the camera control rooms outside the safe zone if he can see us." Courtney said then her eyes widen. "Which mean that…" She trailed off looking ahead to see a huge group of infected limping around at the top of the 1000 foot high cliff clearing. "Oh crap, Zeke had an ambush waiting for us."

Chef slammed on the breaks making team Lollipop Chainsaw shriek and grab on the ledge so they didn't fall off the roof. The large group of infected hissed at them. Most of them look like they have recently received bites and dressed for the beach. At least half of them had pipes, bats, and planks in their hands.

"Whoa," Dakota croaked in disbelief. "That infected girl's bikini bottoms do not flatter her hips." She stated pointing to a random scrawny pale infected girl in a yellow blood stained string bikini.

Margi shook her head at the situation. "Damn that sha-poopi Zeke ambushing us like this…" Then she looked down at herself and smiled. "This infected blood actually feels kind of good on my skin. Like a gory body mask."

"Sweet Canadian Cheese!" Owen cried. "There's like forty of them out there man!"

"So 'The Walking Dead', who's the lucky stiff?" Chris asked then smirked, as the team remained silent. "Don't speak up all at once." Then an infected guy with blonde hair, pale green skin, wearing nothing but swim trunk with one deep bite on his left arm slammed into the side of the cart, making the host flinch. "Sometime today people!" He yelled impatiently.

Izzy hoped eagerly in her seat waving her hand wildly. "Me guys you have to pick me! Then Explosivo, and I can get bitten and then we can bite all of ya and we can be undead zombie buddies like Monster High!"

Margi gasped and leaned over the cart upside-down to look at Izzy. "I love that show! Woo! Let's do it!" She cried excitingly while fist pumping, until Courtney grabbed her by the hem of her skirt and yanked her back up.

"Margi you're forgetting, once you get bitten, you're in Ezekiel's control and we don't want that now, do we?" Courtney reminded her.

"Oh_ yeah_… triple bummers." Margi pouted snapping her fingers disappointedly.

Trent managed to pull one arm out of Katie and Sadie's grip. "Er…I can do it." He volunteered only to have Katie and Sadie literally yank his hand back down.

Both of them looked outraged. "NO WAY ARE YOU-"

"We have our volunteer!" Chris announced with a smirk cutting off the wonder twin's simultaneous protest. "For Lollipop Chainsaw, Courtney and for Zombie Land… Sadie."

"WHAT?!" Heather barked. "Sadie you better not fuck this up again!"

"Yay I get to go with Trent!" Sadie gloats squeezing Trent making Katie pout angrily.

_Confessional APP:_

_Trent: Well at least I get a break from one of them. Status: Half-relieved _

_Katie: I am so never talking to San-hog Sadie ever again! Status: robbed 3:_

_Sadie: Oh Katie is just jealous! Status: Ha!_

_K: I am not!_

_S: Are too!_

_K: Am not!_

_S: Are too! _

_K: :P_

_S: :PPPP_

_End Confessional APP_

The infected group had a few who came close to the carts, but the rest were screaming and hissing at them from a distance. They wanted to attack but restrain themselves.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at the strange behavior then received another text message from Ray it read:

'_I have a bad feeling they are waiting for a signal…not sure what it is tho… be ready for anything Lil Corona." _

"Hmm…" Courtney pondered.

Chris shrugged. "Told ya these things are dumb. Anyhow, get ready…set…and…" _'(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)' _"What the- where did that come from-"

'_TIMBUS MEHT EKAM DNA KCATTA!' _Rachel's head screeched from Dakota's backpack. Then she started hysterically screaming.

Everyone (except the infected) covered his or her ears. The infected all glared at where the sound came from and charged towards the cart, all of them swinging at the cart with their fist or their weapons. Some tried to break the glass but it didn't crack. Seeing this, everyone in the cart slowly calmed down.

"Thank you maxi glass." Chris said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What the fuck?! I thought becoming a decapitated head meant that Rachel died!" Margi shouted over Rachel's screeching.

Courtney's PDA vibrated again. Another message from Ray read:

'_Rachel's body isn't dead either! She's using the group as a distraction so she can ram you! Jerome is in the jeep too! Get out of there and back to the safe zone now!'_

"Oh my glass-" Courtney spluttered then whirled around when she heard another vehicle approaching. Just like in the message it was a black jeep and swerving in the driver seat was the blood coded body of Rachel. Throwing stomach acid in the passenger's seat was Jerome. Then were about to ram the carts but Rachel's body swirled and ran over random infected then swerved so she was spinning the jeep in circles.

Margi's jaw dropped on sight of the jeep. "Oh quadruple bummers!" She then stamped on the cart roof. "McLean, you ratings hungry douche! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Chef! Change in plans! Drive us down!" Chris ordered.

Chef stepped on the gas and turned the cart train around sharply causing team Lollipop Chainsaw to grab the ledges again. "I told ya having everyone out here at the same time was a death sentence!"

The jeep Rachel's body drove swerved around chasing after them and when Rachel caught up alongside, she started ramming into the carts making everyone scream again.

"This speed is totally wreaking my hair!" Dakota cried trying to brush her blonde locks out of her face then flinched on Rachel's head screeching again.

Margi closed the backpack, but that only made the head scream louder.

Izzy put her hands up and screamed while laughing at the same time. "This chase sequence is awful! I freaking love it! It's even better than the Spleen Scream! Except for the part where a headless girl is about to ram us with a jeep, this is awesome!" She screamed excitingly. Rachel's body then started slamming on the gas; constantly ramming the jeep from the back. "I take it back! Keep ramming us! Woo!"

"I'm too young and hungry to die!" Owen screamed then started munching on all his and Noah's energy bars.

"Dude seriously?!" The 'know it all' complained.

"I can almost hear you sweet voice Mama!" DJ cried rocking himself back and forth with his knees tucked up to his chest then let out a short scream with Rachel rammed the back of the carts again.

"Speed it up Chef!" Chris snapped through his teeth then looked at the contestants. "Okay campers, new part two, whoever had to run down the cliff needs to take out the jeep and the acid slinger over there for the win!

"You're just making this up in front of the cameras so the audience doesn't think we're in actual danger!" Alejandro objected.

"That being said, I will have someone else edit that out later. So Courtney, Sadie and Trent, get to it!" The host ordered then pushed one of the eject buttons, expecting to launch out Trent and Sadie onto the jeep, only to have the three paparazzi fly out instead and land in the back seat of the jeep. "Whoops, wrong button."

Jerome sniffed the air then his head snapped to the three helpless paparazzi sitting in the back. He snarled at the three paparazzi who looked terrified.

Pierre gasped. "But I have not yet to cash my paycheck from monsieur Milton!" He screamed covering his eyes.

Jerome sat up and inhaled deeply clutching his stomach then on exhale, his stomach shot out a huge gush of acid on all three of them causing them to scream in pain as the stomach acid easily tore through their skin and burned their flesh as thick steam came from it. When it cleared, all there were left were three skeletons and the back seat, burnt to a crisp.

Everyone gasped at what Chris had just done.

"Dayuumn!" Chef shouted looking baffled.

"Wow." Dakota said quietly, covering her mouth. "That bad feeling came back again."

"Well flapjacks cannonballs…" Margi huffed. "Goodbye Pierre… and other two paparazzi dudes whose names I don't know; may ye rest in peace…ish." Margi said with slight sympathetic tone.

Courtney's pupils were tiny as she couldn't believe what just happened. Then her PDA buzzed again. Another message from Ray:

'_You need to kill Jerome he's a Grenadier class infected he's easy to take down with your weapons but you saw what happened; he'll burn you alive given the chance. Shoot the jeep's engine; that should give them a headache. Hurry; you're already down to the 700ft mark. Wish you luck lil Corona; I'll be watching.'_

"Ray again?" Margi asked.

Courtney nodded then placed her PDA on her belt then sat up on her knees. "Dakota I need the Remington 870. I'm taking the jeep out." She said getting up and flipping her thick pigtails off her shoulders.

xoxo

Heather head what Courtney said then heard footsteps on the roof heading towards the jeep. Heather glared at Sadie.

"But I don't wanna be burnt alive!" Sadie whined while along with Katie still squeezed Trent whose face was turning blue.

"Sadie you get over there right now! I am not losing the first challenge to the 'help'!" Heather barked.

[PAW!_ -click-click-_ PAW!] Courtney hit two shots into the hood of the jeep and smoke started coming out.

"You just might Heather." Chris said smiling then let out a short chuckle. "500ft mark!"

"Ugh!" Heather cried angrily. Then her eyes lit up and a small evil smirk crept on her face.

_Confessional APP:_

_Heather: You know what? Courtney has been working sooo hard on fighting the zombies…so I decided to give her a little nap time. ;3 Status: Grenade_

_End Confessional APP_

Heather dug in her back pack and pulled out a sleep grenade, rolled down her window, yanked the safety pin out and threw the grenade onto the roof and it started rolling right towards the heel of Courtney's foot. It exploded knocking out Courtney just as she pulled the trigger [PAW!] the bullet landed in the heart of the engine causing a fire to break out on the hood. The jeep was on the verge of exploding. Margi and Dakota quickly cover their mouths and noses as the white gas spread out.

The gas quickly cleared showing Courtney lying on her side asleep with the Remington 870 strap still on her shoulder. Margi gasped and quickly putting Courtney's chainsaw on her back then crawled to her best friend.

"What the fuck She-H-Bomb!?" Margi barked while trying to sit Courtney up.

"Oops, my bad." Heather said dryly.

"Goddamn queen bee devil!" Margi growled, clenching her teeth.

_Confessional APP: _

_Margi: I know Coco said it's not cool to kill anything living…but Heather doesn't know that my license to kill is still valid V.v I'm just putting that out there…. ;3 Status: Don't Temp the Marg :* _

_End Confessional APP _

Rachel's head also had stopped screaming. Dakota checked the backpack and saw that Rachel's head feel asleep with her eyes rolled back and her mouth wide open, which made the starlet grimace at it.

"Talk about screaming to death; total nast much." Dakota complained. Then she looked up to see Margi dragging Courtney by her legs towards them.

"300ft mark and closing in on the road back to camp!" Chris announced then flinched when Chef ran over another walker zombie.

"That jeep just needs one more shot and it'll explode. Need to wake up Courtney." Margi said sitting Courtney on her lap.

"Can't one of us just do it?" Dakota asked then grabbed the ledge of the cart when the jeep rammed them again.

"No! Only the person picked can!" Chris shouted through his microphone.

Margi then started shaking Courtney's shoulders a bit. "Coco! Please, wake-up already! Courtney! Courtney!" She then uses her fingers to open one eye. "Did you, or did you not make meth brownies for the school bake sale?"

"The upper classmen dared me do it!" Courtney shouted then snapped both eyes open and sat up. "Ughhh…W-What hit me?" She groggily asked rubbing her eyes, then jumped slightly when the jeep rammed the back again. "The hell? The jeep STILL in one piece?!"

"One more shot should do it." Margi reassured handing her the Remington.

Hearing this Courtney sat up on her knees and aimed for the flaming jeep (despite everything looking fussy in her vision) and fired [PAW!] hit the engine again and the hood creaked, screaked, as the jeep swerved into a tree and then exploded, burning and killing both Jerome and Rachel's body.

"BOOM-BOOM!" Margi and Izzy cried simultaneously.

When DJ heard the explosion he uncovered his eyes. "We're gonna live?"

"Nope, we've all died and are about to meet Casper." Noah said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"But Casper isn't dead. He's sitting right there." Lindsey said, pointing to Cody who raised a brow.

Noah raised a brow. "Sarcasm is a stranger to you isn't Lindsey?" Lindsey looked confused. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Chris looked at a camera attached to the rear view mirror. "Well even though she had a shaky start, Courtney, the only volunteer to try and fight…" He trailed cutting his eyes at Trent and Sadie.

Trent yanked himself out of Katie and Sadie's grip, coughing. "I was in a choke hold this whole time!" He gagged.

"Not caring," The host said dryly. "Because Courtney managed to destroy Rachel and Jerome before they could follow us to the safe zone, Team Lollipop Chainsaw wins!" Chris announced. "This knocks The Walking Dead to second place and Zombie land, thanks to _Sadie's_ cowardliness I will see you at the bonfire tonight for the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever!" Then Chris jumped when Chef ran over another infected.

Team 'The Walking Dead' along with Margi and Dakota cheered. Courtney yawned and laid down on her side.

xoxo

Everyone with the aid of Chef, managed to get out of the nearly totaled carts. Courtney, Margi and Dakota were still sitting on top of the carts roofs.

Chris just smiled. "Well...that was interesting."

Heather glared at the host. "What was the point of dragging us out there at one time and almost getting killed by a redneck, homeschooled, Lord of The Ring's, infected idiot with a fucking zombie army?!"

"What part of good TV do you not comprehend?" Chris asked with a shrug. "Anyhow Lollipop Chainsaw, head over to the crafts and service tent for your three surprise reward: one trip down the multi-massage mobile shower, one weapon upgrade: adding brass knuckles to your gold pompoms and," He paused to laugh. "To kick off this season YOU THREE will be deciding the fate of which THREE people from Zombie Land will be taken away. Two will go home, but one will be your new teammate!"

Team 'The Walking Dead' gasped and looked at Team 'Lollipop Chainsaw' and 'Zombie Land' who all had shocked looks on their faces. Sierra squealed.

"O-M-G! The multi-massage mobile shower is the same reward from Season one "X-Treme Torcher. Lucky! Rumors that old rewards would be featured this year are true. Excellent addition to my blog!" The super fan squealed clutching her pizza box.

"I never understood the idea of that. It was never that big deal of a prize." Owen said digging into his backpack. "Awh! I ate all my energy bars."

Chris smirked evilly. "Anyway…you all heard me. Three taken, one of three stays. I was saving this kick off for the beginning of a new season and this time it was approved. Nice twist right?" Then the host pondered. "Ya know I'm really getting into the three factor today…must be Thursday." He joked lamely.

Everyone groaned or rolled their eyes at that comment and started to walk back to their cabins.

Margi snorted. "Dude, you fucked up a good zinger. You could have said 'It must be International Threesome Day' but whatever makes you think you're funny." She explained with a shrug.

Chris then fanned his hand over his nose. "Shut-up _Margi_, and go shower before I change my mind; besides you need it the most since you're looking a lot like that horror movie chick 'Carrie'."

Margi crossed her arms. "At least my hair is real and not made from old dead cat's fur like yours." She muttered but Courtney heard her and bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

xoxo

"I'm gonna smell good! So good! Like ice-cream! So good! So really- really- really good!" Margi sang then stuck her hand out from behind the curtain to grab a bottle of shampoo. "Woo! This ceiling shower makes me feel like I'm taking a shower in hot rain!" She chirped before turning the off and kicked the curtain back while wrapping her towel around herself. She shook her hair out and giggled.

Courtney was lazily leaning against the wall of the mobile shower already took her shower, only had on her purple towel, and let her washed hair drip-dry. She let out a small yawn.

"I still can't believe we won and how long these sleep grenades can make you feel sluggish," She said lazily then looked down at her now bandaged palm. "and we get to decide who goes home and who our new teammate is from a group of people who hate us."

"Yeah…but, well we did and it was worth it and of course Ray is alive he's been into zombie media since he was like three." Margi said then took a big whiff of the air. "Mm, now I smell like vanilla sherbet." She added smiling widely.

"I feel like that challenge was a set up... like the three thing, ya know?" Courtney said narrowing her eyes. "Also from the fact Chris said that he would have three eliminated and the winning team decided which one would come back."

Margi tapped her chin. "Hmm, you think he may have set that up so possibly only you would be stuck joining one of the other teams, Chris probably aiming for Zombie Land to win and we'll be stuck as lackey interns until that team done torturing you and kicks your ass off and be stuck working for Chris in the endless counter clockwise path of no return? However, the plan was countered by Sadie's obsessiveness towards Trent and cowardliness towards the infected?"

Courtney stared at her baffled. "_Yeesss… _how'd you know?"

"Uh _duuuuuuuh_! It was a dead giveaway when he said how the first elimination was going to go down." Margi said running a hand through her hair.

Dakota pushed her shower curtains back, wrapped in her pink towel too and fixing up her face while checking herself out in the full body mirror. She looked at her teammates through the mirror.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one feeling strange about something." Dakota said combing her wet hair.

Margi raised a brow. "You feeling icky about losing all the paparazzi?"

"Yeah…" Dakota eased out then turned around to face her teammates. "It feels like when you're get all icky inside but you're like, not sick with a fever and stuff?"

"Guilt. It's an emotion you get when you've done something bad, then you regret it later." Courtney answered. "You feel like that because you realized that you're entourage risked their lives coming out here for a head shot of you...and now their…well you know."

Dakota furrowed her brows. "Eww that emotion is real? Well if this is what it's like to feel bad for someone else, I really don't like it, at all." She protested opening the door, only to knock a couple of people down who were on the steps. "What the fuc- EWW! Nerds are eavesdropping on us!" She barked in disgust sending them daggers.

Courtney and Margi came out of the mobile shower and glared down at them.

"Harold and Cody; why am I lacking surprise in a couple of snoops looking for dirt to dish out to their uppity so called "superiors" who were too lazy to come spy on us themselves?" Courtney said dryly.

"Dudes… that is so high school cliché. Making the nerds do all the dirty work while the "popular kids" sit back and wait. Bowling for Soup was right, high school never ends." Margi huffed, shaking her head.

"We weren't spying for anyone and we have a right to stand where we feel like standing." Harold objected pointing a stethoscope at them, which Margi then took. "Hey!"

"Pants on fire, then what the douche is this stethoscope doing in your hand?" Margi countered shaking the health instrument at them.

"Checking the pulse of our mother Earth in any place suitable." Harold answered with a shrug.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if your ear were on the ground instead? Not on the door of the mobile shower we just happen to be in?" Courtney asked in an 'a duh' tone.

Harold crossed his arms. "How and where we use my stethoscope is not any concern for you, right Cody?" No answer. "Cody back me up here." Still no answer. He glanced at his friend who was too busy smiling stupidly at Dakota who was looking at herself in a compact mirror. When she closed it she flinched on sight of Cody.

"Um, why is gap in the teeth staring at me like that?" Dakota asked furrowing her brows together.

"You're really pretty with only a towel on." Cody compliment lamely.

Dakota smiled. "Awe thanks…wait, what was that again?" She asked raising a brow at the brunette.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Never mind them, let's just go." She said impatiently walking away with Margi and Dakota close behind.

Harold got up. "Can I at least get my stethoscope back?!" He shouted after them.

"No-no." Margi chirper over her shoulder.

"Gosh! Why not?" Harold wheezed.

"Cause nerds shouldn't spy for lazy queen bee's evil doing." Margi shrugged then skipped ahead and went into the trailer first.

Once they were out of sight Harold glared at Cody who was still smiling stupidly after Dakota. Harold rolled his eyes and plucked Cody's temple, snapping him out of it.

"Who- Wha- Where?" Cody stammered getting up. Then he saw Harold's glare. "What?" Silence. "What?"

xoxo

The girls changed into their regular clothes and were discussing who should go home. Courtney was lying on her back on the closet bed while tossing the wax head of the character 'Nick' in the air, Margi sat on the counter top holding Willis on her lap and next to her were two more jars. One filled with their lollipops, the other with Rachel's dead head, and Dakota stretched out on the red couch combing her hair.

"I say we toss Heather to kick off this season. She put you to sleep with that grenade and your all groggy now." Margi stated then held her jar Willis floated around in up to her face. "Hmm, the water's making you kinda swollen, huh little buddy?"

Courtney stopped tossing the wax head and sat up. "You really think Chris is going to let me get away with tossing Heather out of the game on the first episode?"

"Hmm," Margi pondered. "What about Katie and Sadie? They seem to only care about being fan girls to Trent."

"Plus their constant "Eeeii-ing" is driving everyone bonkers." Dakota added.

"Affirmative that is." Margi agreed.

Courtney nodded then her PDA buzzed again.

"Coco, you're vibrating again." Margi said still poking Willis in the jar.

Courtney checked her phone. It was Ray's number again she answered, putting it on speaker.

'_Hello? Courtney? Margi?' _Ray's voice came from the phone making the two squeal.

"Ray Martinez Alonso thank goodness it's you." Courtney sighed in relief then yawned. "Sorry about that I'm sleepy."

"Ray! Bro-ham! You really are alive!" Margi squealed hoping onto the bed next to Courtney. She motioned Dakota to come join them. "Dakota this is our friend whose practically like our brother Ray! Well Ray's voice. He's not a phone. That would be Matrix weird."

"Wow reminds me of how daddy used to be at dinner time, call him during break and place a phone at the middle of the table and put on speaker." Dakota reminisce then sat down next to Margi.

'_Well it's a pleasure Dakota. All introduction aside, it's time to get real.' _Ray said then sighed. _'Don't get me wrong here. I'm cool with the fact that I just saw you kick some zombie butt, but we've got another problem. Those infected walkers were just the weakest of what's out there and it was a miracle Jerome is the only Grenadier class infected you ran into and a unique infected like Rachel… she was a piece of work. But…she's not the worst of what's out there. ' _Ray explained.

"I really, hoped you wouldn't say that." Courtney sighed.

Margi pulled out her hand-cam and found a picture of Ray and showed it to Dakota. "This is him." She said to the starlet.

Ray he wears a black top hat, white button shirt with the sleeves rolled just below the elbows, a blood red tie, black jeans, black vest, black dress shoes with no laces, black fingerless gloves, wired glasses, and a golden pocket watch chained to his vest. He has tan skin as Courtney, black hair the is shoulder length and tied in a ponytail, Brown eyes with flacks of red, a scar over his left eye to his chin, he is a Latino but his eyes are slanted making look Asian. He was just as muscular as Alejandro.

"He's cute, but what's with the top hat and stuff?" Dakota asked.

Margi shrugged. "I think of him as an old fashion gentlemen." Suddenly a loud rumbling came from the phone getting their attention.

Courtney gasped. "Ray? What's going on over there?"

'_Damn it not again!' _Ray shouted. _'Okay, you need to listen carefully because I think I gotta make a rain check on this phone call.' _He said a bit uneasy. _'Look, there's a town past that fake forest wall behind camp is crawling with all kinds of infected like the grenadier, wrestler, screamer, Ram, suicider, toxic walkers, and more unique ones like Rachel. Even the hotel is infected. Chris is going to make you do challenges out there, you need to be trained.' _

"But Ray, you're the only one who knows about horror media the most, even more than _Gwuncan _does; we need you here in person to know how to handle all those infected you mentioned." Courtney said shaking her head.

"I mean we like zombie stuff as much as the next guy, but you're the expert." Margi added.

'_Heh, this is true.' _Ray said, then a loud crash came. _'Sun of a daytime! I gotta go and knock the ding-dong off these things. Just one last thing, be very careful who you pick to be on your team.' _Then more crashing sounds came and some hissing. The girls gasped.

"What's going on Ray-mon-do? Margi asked getting a little worried.

'_Nothing, just need to kick some walker ass. I'll be okay, call you soon, Lil Corona, Cat in the Hat.' _More crashing sounds followed by loud hissing. _'What the- get out of here you- Ding- Dong!'_ Then the line went dead. It was quiet for a moment then Margi spoke up first.

"He'll be alright, Ding-Dong means that he's kicking ass." She said smiling.

"Okay…what did he mean by the fake forest wall?" Dakota asked raising a brow.

Courtney sighed in frustration. "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island after I um, ditched Duncan for the million on Chris's orders, I got so mad that we were going to trick everyone else into season two, that I faked ran into the forest wall and pretended to "discover" we were right next to civilization all along. Thus, exposing that we weren't on an abandoned summer camp island, we just on the coast of a cruise line pit stop and that small forest area was just an old nature walk turned into a set." She explained using finger quote on 'discover'.

"Ohhh. So, aside from this Ray guy you two know helping us, whose going to be our new teammate?" Dakota wondered.

Courtney thought for a moment. "I have an idea who, but you both aren't going to like it…"

xoxo

Team Zombie Land sat at the bonfire as Chris and Team Lollipop Chainsaw approached. Courtney was holding a marshmallow cabob and whispering to her teammates. Heather glared at them.

_-static-_ Confessional Can _–static-_

Heather: _(She folded her arms and glared at the camera) So Harold told me that they were discussing that the whole losing was set up for them and that some guy they know told them how to win the challenge so they would avoid the triple elimination. We might need a mole on the inside, but who? (She pondered then glared at the camera again) It better not be me! I will NOT break a billion dollars with those three freaks. (Sniffs a bit then covers her mouth gagging a bit) No wonder nobody comes in here ugh! Still smells like Owen shit in here! Ugh!_

_-static-_ End of Confessional Can _–static-_

"Campers, team Lollipop Chainsaw has make their decision. When I call you name come and collect your marshmallow, the three campers who do not get called, one of you better hope team Lollipop C gives you the teammate marshmallow cabob, because if not that means two of you are out of the contest tonight and you can't come back, _ever_." He said getting all dramatic. "The first camper safe is…"

"Beth…"

"Harold…"

"Cody…"

"Eva…"

"Leshawna…"

"Alejandro…"

Duncan…"

The two guys eyes widen as they realized both Gwen and Heather were about to be in the chopping block of three.

Chris smirked. "…and the final marshmallow that also keeps you on team Zombie Land goes to…" Then the climax music started playing.

…..

….

….

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katie and Sadie exchanged glances looking worried. Sadie slowly extended her hand to her. Katie hesitated but took it and they both looked at Chris.

….

….

….

...

...

...

...

Heather and Gwen leaned forward in anticipation and slight nervousness.

….

….

...

...

...

...

...

...

….

Courtney sighed while clutching onto the marshmallow cabob. Margi rapidly tapped her foot looking very nervous. Dakota filed her nails while waiting for the final name to be called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"…Heather." Chris announced.

Everyone gasped. Duncan glared at Courtney who didn't even pay him a bit of attention.

"Lollipop Chainsaw, who do you choose of these three to-

"Gwen." Courtney answered cutting the host off. Everyone gasped again.

"Girl, have you lost your mind?!" Leshawna asked glaring at Courtney.

"In your opinion, yes." Courtney responded calmly shrugging.

"Oh it's on now girl. Just you wait till tomorrow." Leshawna insured rolling her neck.

Gwen stood up and glared at Courtney. "Why would you pick me? Ugh! You know what? I don't even want to know! I'm going back to the cabins so I got to sleep and wake-up hoping this is just a messed up nightmare." She yelled the stomped away, with Duncan not too far behind.

"Wow; that could have gone worse." Dakota said rubbing her arm awkwardly then gasps. "This isn't going to make us the bitchy team is it? Because that is so not what I am going for...then again, that is how Courtney got so much attention with that character..." She added lowering her voice.

"So does this mean you don't want you're welcome to the team marshmallow cabob?!" Margi shouted after Gwen, then shrugged and started eating the marshmallows. "Mm, gooey!"

"Wow; that was fast. Katie and Sadie you're out. The boat of losers awaits." Chris said.

The wonder twins exchanged glances. Katie spoke first.

"Oh Sadie, now that I think about I am so sorry for hogging Trent, we should have shared." Katie said to her BFFFL.

Sadie gasped. "Oh my gosh and we should have totally respected our friendship too. It was soo sad not talking to you all day and-

"CHEF!" Chris called interrupting the love fest.

Chef appeared from behind, grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to the boat of losers, which was covered with blood. Chef threw them in and the let out a 'Eww!' getting some blood on them. Chef whistled and the boat took off exited the mouth of the harbor and turned to the right out of sight.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Margi said with her mouth full of marshmallow.

"Time schedule! Look it up." Chris shrugged then turned to the nearest camera. "Well Gwen is now a Lollipop, Katie and Sadie are eliminated and Margi you better get your middle fingers from behind my head before I raise your debt again!" He barked without turning around.

Margi pouted then got out of the way; but not without inconspicuously dropping a wad of marshmallow on the top of his head.

"What will happen now that Courtney added Gwen to the team? What torcher will be unleashed upon the interns? What will Dakota do now that her entourage is dead? Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of Total…DEAD…ISLAND!" He announced throwing his hands up dramatically.

**AN: Aw finally! I thought I would never get this one out :PPPPPPPPPPPP College can slow a girl down with writing for fun.**

**Courtney: Why is Gwen on our team?!**

**Me: It's MY story! Live with it xD**

**Courtney: Grr. I just want to blank her, not have more problems. **

**Margi: Yay! Ray is going to help us with the infected! Right?**

**Me: Yep you can thank Wolfang21 for him ^^ **

**Margi: (looks at the readers) Thanxii's (blows kisses) **

**Me: Well people, REVIEW, fav, follow all that jazz. Please and Thank you. :D (Gets hit in the head with a brass knuckle pompom!) Ow! Courtney! I know you threw that!**

**Courtney: (whistles and looks at the ceiling all innocent)**

**Rachel's translated lines:**

**Eid dna timbus uoy ees ot tiaw t'nac I…hctib em struh taht kniht uoy! (You think that hurts me bitch...I can't wait to see you submit and die!)**

**"tihs siht nivol m'I (I'm lovin' this shit!) **

**Tib a truh yllautca taht, yako!" (okay, that actually hurt a bit)**

**tey _GNIMAERCS' enod ton m'I !tiaW !tiaW NARRRGEE! (Wait! Wait! I'm not done SCREAMING yet! NARRRGEE!)_**

**___TIMBUS MEHT EKAM DNA KCATTA! (ATTACK AND MAKE THEM SUBMIT!)_**

**___Goodnight, well it's now morning 2:13 lol :* _**


End file.
